Persona 4 Golden: The Seekers of Freedom
by Rei Shadows
Summary: The past binds to us to seek the future but some times the true road to happiness may lay in the path of self destruction. Remember this well Fallen Angel born of light and darkness...How can one go forward when the world is pulling them back...Is this world worth saving? Female Protagonist: ((Fem-slash)) ((Sadistic Behavior)) ((Family Abuse))
1. Child Born Of Light And Darkness

((Slightly edited and Re-mastered Persona 4: Seekers Of Freedom. I can't proofread I try as hard as I can and keep missing stuff cause my head reads and writes faster than my fingers move I am so sorry. I know I am still missing things.))

One mistake in life can lead to many different outcomes unpredicted by the minds of men as they are unable to comprehend the true nature of the consequences of their action they take sometimes never even really taking time to second guess what they are doing. Despondently most people in this world fail to understand this simple fact of life that really should be easy to understand but as stated before many don't apprehend this. Death is easy but living life is hard….life is hard in general. A simple fact for those who have proper awareness yet a statement that on a whole processes wisdom that transcends lifetimes of collected knowledge that no mere human could ever fully understand given the short life they live. That being said the mistakes of one can lead to the death of many, in the same cord the mistakes of one could lead to suffering of many that they have to live with till their finally dying days. Where can happiness truly be found if the world keeps beating down the ones trying to save it? Humans…..they are the most pitiful creatures in existent or the most outstanding.

A premature death…or a lifetime of regret, suffering, sin, and torment...What path will one born of darkness and light take? My sweet child I pray that you do not fall to the darkness, but know I will always be there to watch over you. As my counterpart will be there to drag you down always watching always waiting because of this the connection that cannot be broken…the promise that lays unforgotten. Time is all we have, and time will be the greatest adversary causing you to slip and plummet. We will be watching as the madness is brought to temptation.

4/11 ((Train/Evening))

I hear someone calling my name as I sit spaced out staring out the train window "Yuri…..Yuri Narukami?" I looked to the side of me as a young woman was calling my name staring at me with an angry look on her face," Hey! Is this yours?" She held out a photo of my Uncle that must have fallen out of my bag.

"Oh, yes this is mine. Thank you very much for picking it up. I must have dropped at some point," I gave her a smile to be friendly but the girl face still looked angry but flushed standing up straight.

"I didn't do anything to be thankful….." She walked off without another word heading towards the back of the train car.

"Wait h-how did that girl know my name?" I thought confused but didn't leave my seat to go after her to ask. I am Yuri Narukami a fifteen year old second year student headed to Yasoinaba to spend a year with my Uncle and his daughter. Due to so incidents I skipped a year in high school to be moved up one year. My birthday is July the Second.

My hair is to my shoulders jet black, with a few dark blood red highlights here and there, but I normally were hat or hood over my head so it can be hard to tell meeting me for the first time. I wouldn't call myself curvy but my body is…. well in good shape, filled out in all the right places is a term I have heard a lot before, but then again I wear a lot of light hoodies over my school uniforms and they are normally loose so I sometimes can be mistaken for a boy. My tomboyish manner does not help….let alone…other personality traits of mine. My eyes are dark purple, which a lot of people found odd, but I never thought about it as weird

I personally don't see myself as clever, but because of a death in my family…a person I was very close to I shut myself out from for two years….but for a few people here and there one being in Inaba I haven't seen for a year or so not….so being alone all I did was read study and think about life and other matters. As of right not my parents are overseas for a year for work and honestly now that I think about it why could I not just stay at home alone? I have really spent most of my life that way….why was this different I don't get it at all. But on the other hand I am happy my dad was gone…..so happy…..I don't have to feel that pain anymore…..but enough on that…..I don't wish to remember the past anymore then I have to better to try and think of the future and my current situation. It may be a little hard to adjust to the new atmosphere coming from the big city to a small town like Yasoinaba, but I have had a few visits there in my life and it is a very relaxing place to reside in if you avoid minor high school gangs causing ruckuses at night picking on campers and being so loud people couldn't sleep properly. Otherwise it was just the consent gossiping housewives on the street always looking for the next bit of scandalous gossip that can really be the most annoying thing about the place.

As I rode the train thinking about things I passed out in a short sound sleep with my head leaning lazily on the window of the train car. Long rides have the effect of making me fall to sleep a lot easier than normal if I wasn't the one at the wheel that is….. But at the time this sleep….was a little different….from normal. "Welcome to the Velvet Room!" I heard a calm and composed voice come to my ears suddenly as I became aware of my unexpected surroundings as I seemed to just be awake in a different place then I had fallen asleep in. It was a slick looking cerulean room…but at the same time it wasn't what you would truly categorize as a room in the normal sense…. No if I had to give someone a more accurate description based on my knowledge I myself would have associated it more to an elegant seating for the back of a fashionable limousine. I saw the man who seemed to have been speaking to me sitting in the very middle of the strange seating area and while I looked at him more I slowly became aware of the man's abnormal appearance the more I looked in his direction… his bloated eyes, a stretched nose, and his mischievous sneer are what jumped out at me the most, but why…why was I not scared to be in the predicament I was in? At the time of these events I honestly believed it was all a dream I was having that I was self-aware of but couldn't wake up from. I would later realize that this idea was completely wrong.

"Hum…ah it would seem we have a guest with a most intriguing destiny…in front of us this day. How wonderful it is to have you at this juncture in your journey….it's continuously the beginnings I find the most diverting." He had given a small light chuckle at the end of his words. After he said this I tried to ask what was going on and who he was…however at that time it seemed my voice was lost and no sound was coming out of my mouth no matter how hard tried to speak. But to my astonishment he seemed to nod his head as though understanding my silent queries "My name is Igor I am delighted to make your acquaintance my dear lady, simply charmed" His grinned seemed to grow a little broader…..I was really hoping this was not going down a nightmarish path suddenly," This place we are in exist between dream and reality….awareness and substance" I'll be honest at first I thought I was in the Matrix from the way he worded it but that was just a transitory idea" This is a room only those bound by a contract may enter… It may be that such a fate awaits you….or something ties you here already…I wonder….." I was confused but for all I knew it was just a hallucination in a dream was having so why not roll with the punches and just listen in addition to try to get a handle on this.

"Hum… what do you say we have a look at your future…..Oh my apologies….Do you believe in fortune telling?" Odd question but at that moment weather I believed or not was of no anxiety to me. I just politely nodded but I had feeling he didn't buy it nevertheless he just continued to go on his train of thought" Each reading is done with the same cards yet the results are always different. I guess you could say life itself follows the same principles doesn't it" I just nodded but I found his statement a little off putting then again at the time it wasn't my main priority to investigate that. As for me I believe that some people were dealt better hands in life than others…..He dealt the cards he was suddenly holding in this hand out of nowhere, and then looked at the cards as he had put them on the table in front of him with his swift motions that seemed very seamless" Hum… the tower in the upright represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent where you are headed. I wonder if this means the place or your life's path…..fascinating" What?! Could this old man really be telling me the truth? I found this a little fearsome to be truthful be it dream of not "…The card that tells the future beyond that is the moon…it seems you will encounter a misfortune on your destination and a great mystery will be imposed on you…..something is abnormal each cards seems to be telling two stories about residence and humanity….but the confrontations are the identical" Oh goody this gets better…and better…even with my voice still silenced I tried to ask him why he was telling me all this…. "My duty is to offer assistance to our guests and their journeys….. Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assist to you" I had been wondering when she was going to speak or be mentioned. She was a beautiful woman with golden hair sitting to the man's right…..silent with a strange aura about her "This dear, is Margaret" He looked to the woman who showed no reaction at first.

She sluggishly gave a nonchalant smile" I am Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey" I nodded to her after she finished speaking about herself as brief as it was…I wasn't sure what to make of all this…..I wanted more answers, be was dismissed as abruptly as I had seemingly arrived as I saw Igor nod then close his eyes for a brief moment

"Well we will go over the details later…for now farewell"

I awoke on the train with a headache but nothing too severe. I sort of remembered what was just going on in my head, but at the time I just passed off as an odd dream, but I felt very uneasy as I set there.

About ten or fifteen minutes later the train arrived at Yasoinaba. I got off the train and looked at my new surroundings while taking in a deep breath. The air was invigorating after the long trip and the air here was justly one of the best things I adored about country towns like this. The air seemed fresher then the city's won. I started looking over the station for my Uncle that mother told would be meeting me at the station. After a little bit I saw a gentleman waving at me as he walked towards me but he stopped a ways back before seeming to be calling out to me" Hey! Over here" I gradually walked over to him a little weary of him at first until I saw a little girl holding onto to him hiding what looked like from me I then smiled as I was sure this was my uncle and his daughter….cause I remembered Nanako's face from different pictures I had seen of her my mother had around the house. Why couldn't I remember my Uncle? I bushed this aside as just a segmented failure in memory

"Well your more gorgeous in person then the photo your mom sent" It took a second but then I gave him a slight smile…..after a second of frowning…I hated getting complemented…I couldn't explain it if I wanted to." Thank you, Uncle… It's very nice to meet you again it's been so long. I am sorry I will admit I didn't recognize you right off. Please forgive me for not answering you right away"

"Ha-ha….The same could be said for me…like your mother….I wish you stop dressing like a guy. You're never going to get a boyfr-…Owe "He was sudden hit in the back by the little Nanako. But he was right I was dress in loose jeans and a light summer hoody.

"Dad that's rude!" She told him and that made I smiled a little more.

"Oh thank you for taking up for me I'm you Cousin Yuri," I kneeled down to her height," You have grown a lot since I saw you in person lass Nanako"

Nanako kept hide behind her farther growing red trying to hide her face from me" What wrong, come on now don't be shy. Come on say hi to your cousin"

She walked away from behind her dad and straight up to me to my surprise she outright hugged me" you do….you look like…you look like…..my mommy-" Nanako was looking right at Yuri face as her head was covered by the hoodie.

"Nanako! Please…." My uncle looked alarmed as he heard what Nanako said and abruptly give the impression of being very gloomy as he looked at the ground" Alright you two let's…. head home" he quickly turn away from us and started leisurely walking away towards the parking lot. Both of us nodded but it took Nanako a few moments to let me go. My mother had once said I looked like my uncle's passed on spouse… I don't know how to think or feel about it. I don't know how to deal with something like that, but I could tell from this moment from this little girl who for a few seconds dropped her guard around me….this was a tough family with broken hearts… it was a weakness of a subject that was not easily dealt with, and that would never be forgotten as long as either of them were to live.

We made it to the parking lot not long after my uncle who was standing by a car, and we piled in the car after he put my stuff in and started to head out. A few minutes later I looked at Nanako and saw she was fidgeting around quite a bit," Nanako are you feeling ok," I kindly asked a little worried.

She turned red and looked at Uncle away from my gaze," Um…I have to go to the bathroom…May we stop at the station Dad?" He simply nodded and two minutes later turn into the gas station we were about the pass on the way to their home…..Our home.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel! What may I do for you today?" As we got out the car a strange young looking gas station attendant ran up to us bowing her head. She had this odd look in her eyes as she rose back up looking at me I didn't call attention to it. I was new in this small town so this seemed now at the time.

My uncle looked at Nanako" Can you go to the bathroom yourself sweetie? Yuri can take you if you need I sure she wouldn't mind, right Yuri" I nodded, but Nanako shook her head

"No, I can go alone don't worry "She looked at me then to her dad and started on her way.

"Little Miss, it's in the back to your left. Do you know which way left is, it's the side you don't hold you chopsticks in…." Spoke the attendant in a kind matter.

"I know geez…." Nanako shot softly back at her, and made her way by herself. The Attendant chuckled" Oh dear me I think I made her a tiny bit mad at me. Any way are you taking a trip?" The attendant drawing her attention back to me, but speaking like she was talking to both me and my Uncle which I became aware of.

"No just went to pick her up," My uncle said directed at me" She just moved here from the big city"

She gave me a weird look "she" She gave me an easygoing chuckle. Honestly I was so use to it by now I just smiled and nodded "Damn I thought you was an attractive young man, but guess I should've taken a closer look…but still none the less very….eye-catching all the same….. My jokes aside the big city huh?" She said is an energetic kindly matter. At the time I didn't know what it was but something seemed a bit off….but I guessed at the time it was just her way no need to think anything bad about her.

Uncle smirked," While you are chatting fill up my car, and regular is fine. I going to take a quick smoke be….need a little something for my nerves…,"

"Yes sir!" The attendant said as my uncle walked off, and then did her job while she kept talking with me, "I guess you are still in high school right? It may surprise for a city girl like yourself there is not a lot to do around here."

"Oh, I think it will be ok the city is not all it's cracked up to be," Honestly that was the truth of the matter. There are too many people sometimes and you never really feel like you know anyone. Everyone just seems to be lost in the shuffle," I think I will prefer it out here for now,"

"True, if you get a few good friends you'll most likely occupy time hanging out with them so yeah it not all that bad. Eh, guess it's a green is greener category of thing, right?…Sorry I am rambling… but while I am at it we are hiring here…..part-timers that is… we don't mind if you're a student…. but you most will likely find a part time later if you need the cash so I was just giving you a heads up" She said all this just to make small talk. Must have been boring working at a gas station all day, so you might get use just shooting the shit building up a lot of self confidence in just talking to random people I guess...For better or worse... I didn't mind at all it was enjoyable to talk to someone while waiting.

"Thank you, for the information" I said being kind and shook her hand as she presented it" I'll keep all of that in mind"

"No problem, well it was nice talking to you, but I better get back to work," She said walking away" I'm sure your stay here will be _'interesting_' "

I noticed as I turned around Nanako had come back and was standing in front of the car looking at me. She must have been watching us talk. I walked over and leaned down to her with a smile" You feeling be-"Unexpectedly as I was asking her the question I became very faint and dropped to one knee in front of Nanako so I could keep my balance. My vision for a few seconds was burry.

Nanako sounded worried," A-are you ok?" My eyes came back to normal focus after she asked and I nodded to her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back and it was my Uncle who must have just returned from his smoke," You might be a little carsick. Come on let's get home so you can rest"

He picked me up of the ground like a child " S-stop that I can walk uncle!" I was pouting and looking at him as Nanako opened the back car door and Uncle put me inside the car. Nanako for once cracked a smile, but I was kind of disappointed it was because I was embarrassed she finally had a real smile on her face

"Until otherwise you in my care, and you are going to be treated like my own daughter" My Uncle laughing and shutting the door. I sighed and just sat in the back quietly all the way to his house. When we got to our home we got out the car and walked inside the neatly kept house. I observed my new environment and was a little surprised," Wow uncle you don't seem like the type to be good at housework," I light heartedly teased trying to get back at him for picking me up and treating me like a helpless child.

"Well I am not really to be completely on lever with you… Nanako here takes care of the house more than m-," he saw I gave him a strange look," No, no I don't make her do it. She has been a big helped doing things on her own, and looking after the house because of my work at a detective that's all. I have attempted to talk of out of doing so much…but well she can be stubborn,"

"I'm not," Nanako pouted walking behind me. We walked over and set down at the table where there was small pot and three bowls waiting on us. It was a stew….what kind of I stew I didn't know, but tasty all the same. During the meal he explained were my bedroom upstairs.

"Thank you for your kindness," I smiled widely," I really am thankful for you two taking me in for now,"

"Don't be so formal. Your family and from what I know a very good young woman. It's normally just me and Nanako so it will be nice to have someone like you around," he gave a gentle smile. After our conversation and helping Nanako clean the dishes Uncle got called into the police station and asked me to look after Nanako. I unpacked my bags and made sure she was in bed for the night before I laid down myself. I slowly drifted off….only thinking 'school is tomorrow'

((The rest of this will be in Third Person. There may be future chapters back in first person but there will be a warning. ))

4/12 (Morning)

Yuri woke up the next day to the sounds of Nanako yelling 'breakfast' up to her from the main room up to her bedroom. She was to some extent in daze but managed to get up comb her hair and get in normal clothes, but she remembered at the last second she had to go to her new school." Fuck "she said as she looked in her new room closet and she saw she was given her school uniform by her Uncle, the girl's uniform of this place's high school. It wasn't her style, but luckily for her she had a backup plan that had been set in motion way before she had arrived in Inaba. She had had her mother call when making the transfer arrangements and had a guy's uniform delivered to their house hold before she left the city so she would have it with her in advice. She had it hung on her bedroom door, and she quickly changed into the uniform and afterward picked her schoolbag up off the floor then decided to head downstairs to eat with Nanako. She arrived in the living room to a good smelling breakfast of eggs and toast. As she set at the table she gave Nanako who was already sitting down a gently smile," Thank you Nanako. Do you make breakfast for yourself often?"

Yuri asked noting her Uncle seemed not have come home after he got called in last night after she had gone to bed. He had knocked on her bedroom door and explained he had to go. She felt bad for Nanako it seemed like she was alone a lot if this was at all any indication of things around here "Well I can cook eggs sunny side up and toast…" Nanako said looking down slightly," Dad isn't here…a lot of the times in the morning…I'm sorry if it isn't good," She frowned looking down at her plate.

"No that is good. I am impressed'" Yuri gave her a wide smile while sitting down and ate what Nanako cooked. Poor Nanako….she was good kid….Yuri felt bad for her being alone as she had been….It reminded her a lot of how it was for her and her parents always working….in a way. After she was done Nanako told her the school she was going to was on the way to her own and she would walk part of the way with Yuri. They left the house after cleaning the plates, setting them out the dry, and made sure the door was locked up tight before they left and walked to school. About ten minutes later they stopped on the road all the while Nanako was holding Yuri's hand… Nanako looked on down the road "If you keep on going straight form here you will reach your school very soon. I am heading back to my school, bye, have a good day!" She let go on Yuri's hand and headed off to her school smiling happily.

Yuri got to the school and then walked to the front office and was told what class she was being put into in addition thanked them for helping her with the information being polite as she could be. She went to the class room then waited outside till she was told to come in. "Alright, alright I hate wasting time but I guess I have to introduce the Transfer Kid…as much of a pain in the ass as it is " The infuriating teacher said directing his words towards Yuri as she walked in, and as she did the normal undertones of whispers started up

_"Oh what a adorable boy, wait doesn't he seem kind of short and….is it me of does his uniform look a little curvy' 'are all city boys that undersized?" Said the girls in the room "Man, is it just me or does something seems off about him, I don't swing that way but…no no just kidding…ha-ha-ha ugh" Said guys around the room_

"Now then this sad sack has been dumped out of the big city to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage," He turned to Yuri with a kinked smile" You're just as much as a loser here as you were out there. Meaning you're not hot shit of nothing," He huffed" Go ahead tell 'em your name kid…so we can stop wasting time on your sorry ass,"

This teacher disgusted Yuri momentously. In her view he was the foulest kind of people there was. He was just talking down to everyone to make himself feel better about his own disgraceful life The whispering students were normal that was just curiosity and nothing at all was wrong with that, but this teacher was just the worst." Wow you're really are a pathetic excuse for a human being. What's the matter mother didn't love you enough now you have to take it out on others around you….funny you would make a great wizarding school teacher like in the books but serously I doubt you have any redeeming hidden qualities. "She had said the words before really meaning to. The rest of the class looked very shocked at her in addition scared of what the teacher's reaction would be. A few were silently laughing at her remarks.

"Look here! All because it's you're first day doesn't mean your fucking immune to being expelled! You will show respect to me! And speaking of which you're not wearing the right uniform….in my class you will not try and act high and mighty by being rebellious! Go change in a set from the office! NOW! Get the fuck out and more your sorry pale ass and change before you really cross the line!" The class looked puzzled more so by the last statement about not wearing the right uniform from the annoying teacher

Yuri sighed cause she knew if she pushed it anymore she would be in deep shit and it wouldn't be good to have the school call her Uncle the first day to tell him she got expelled….well any day really. She left the classroom went to the office told them her size while explaining what was going on while leaving out details about her smartass comments saying she had by mistake left her uniform on the train so not to cause more trouble then changed in the girl's room, and put the boy's cloths in her bag before heading back to class.

When she got back the annoying stopped the class and told to stand back in front. Everyone's thoughts were about along the same line 'NO WAY!' her body was amazing…. Slender toned…. filled out in the right place, her hair was amazing and the uniform brought out her real cuteness. "See now you look like a pleasant young lady. Now if only you personality matched you looks- anyway listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes in more way then one. So I will not allow you to confuse the male and female students let along abuse their minds….with your cross-dressing" he lectured coming off as high and mighty most likely believing her had taken his power back for her silly little insults.

"I don't know about that sir, with you here I think I should feel right at home then" Yuri sound innocently sarcastic dropping her normal lower tone. Your king asshole to me sir, and only a pervert would take advantage of a poor new student feeling a little insecure about her body…. let alone making her change against her will. Now what is that called again…oh that right sexual harassment! Yeah that it! I wonder what the school board cementite would say about that, Sir. And oh my, oh my, we have all these witnesses here to," She smirked evilly," I bet if we were to put this to the test I would win hands down, and you would be back on the streets were you belong….mmmm….what do you say…wanna dance with a devil and test you luck…cause I could give a fuck…."

"You little bi-"

"Teacher!? Can the new transfer student sit here?" Said a short brown haired girl holding up her hand in the middle of the classroom trying to defuse the saturation by making lose the teacher focus on Yuri or at least get the two to settle down for a minute.

"Huh…..yes fine… you just get outta my face. I'll let you off for today" The annoying teacher said as he looked at the girl then right back to Yuri, but you could tell he was trying not to sound nervous.

She walked down the row and took her seat next to the brown haired girl who leaned over to Yuri and whispered," Unlucky for you to get transferred to him huh? We call him King Moron, but don't push your luck like that again he will be looking for an excuse to expel you right and left."

"Quiet!" King moron called out.

"Now sadly it is worth noting that Miss Yuri Narukami here did in fact skip a grade and is younger then you by a few months or so depending on your stupid birthdays …still meaning she is smarter than most of you assholes. I don't want any of you boys bothering her let alone abusing her…"

You could hear a guy quietly in the back of the room say" You the only one bothering and abusing her"

Class carried on until the teacher dismissed it as he begin walking out of the classroom, but stopped at the sound of an announcement over the intercom" Attention, all teachers! Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classes, and are not to leave the school to further notice"

King Moron looked back into the room," Hmh. You heard the announcement don't leave this room until you hear otherwise," He keep walking and left the room.

The girl who was sitting next to Yuri got up and walked to her friend a girl dressed in red sitting a little ways off in front of Yuri's desk "Man, I should have left before the announcement I wonder how long this is going to take" Yuri put her head down on her desk all the while just eavesdropping to people around her. She didn't know anyone or have anything else to do while she waited. "Oh by the way, didja try that thing I told you about last night?" She heard the girl ask her friend

"Oh." The girl in red looked perplexed for a second then she seemed to understand what she was being asked," No…not yet sorry. It seems a little weird to look at a blank TV at midnight for a soul mate…"

"Ah, that's ok…It is a little silly, and I can't say I have tried it myself either. It's just that I heard some guy in class saying that announcer on TV Yamano was his soul mate," Yuri thought that name sounded familiar and then she remembered something about an affair involving and a councilman was all over the news as of late. Honestly it was nothing she paid much mind to. She really didn't like looking at the news in the first place…someone was always suffering, or dead every time she looked at it.

"Attention all students, there has be an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Please be calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible and quickly leave the school grounds," the sudden announcement went on. "Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home"

"What….are they stupid? Now you're just making people curious. It will be even more people in the streets," Yuri said to herself silently as she got up out of her seat grabbing her bag preparing to go home.

"Hey there, are you going home by yourself? Well it's not really safe for a new student to go alone it seems right now. So…would you wanna walk with us?" The girl who set next came up to me with her friend and asked her.

"Sure that's ok," Yuri said softly

"Great! Oh my name is Chie Satonaka I sit next in class remember?" Chie gave Yuri a soft smile

"Of course you're the pretty girl who spoke to me about King Moron today," Yuri said checking her bag for everything. She had a habit saying off collar remarks when she was multitasking

Chie blushed at Yuri's comment she wasn't use to being complemented on her looks…at least not compared to her friend standing next to her.," W-well I guess so… nice to meet you, and well this is my friend Yukiko Amagi" looking over at her friend.

"It's nice to meet you…sorry this is so sudden" Yukiko said in a slightly panicky fashion

"Don't be sorry you have no need to be. I don't know anyone here, and it would be nice to walk with you two…and maybe talk a bit. If anyone should be saying sorry it would be me for imposing myself," Yuri said looking up at them away from her bag smiling slightly.

Chie looked staggered by Yuri attitude and gentle voice," Wow I didn't think you would be a person to be so pleasant and… well….. Maybe understanding is the word….well a better word….. I don't know…well the whole King Moron thing this morning and all…... Not trying to be rude or nothing like that but…. but you know…" Yukiko noticed Chie seemed to be oddly tripping over her words

Yuri shrugged" Eh" They started walking out the classroom into the hall after Yuri put her bag on her arm and stood up. Notably she was a little shorter then Chie and Yukiko,"I hate people like that who are just despicable and condescending for no reason"

A guy ran to them in the hall looking a little frightened as his eyes were fixed on Chie….Yuri thought he was going to confess or something like that at first." Um… well Miss Satonaka um well thank you for letting me borrow this. The way they moved was truly amazing it gave me a whole new outlook on things," The boy spoke in a very traumatized sort of way as he was holding out a DVD case to Chie. Yuri tilted her head because his voice sounded familiar for some reason," Anyway please have mercy on till my next pay check… so by-"

Yuri walked right up to him and tapped him on the shoulder making him slightly jump," By the way you are talking and holding the DVD case…Did you break it?" The boy's face went pure white, and Chie's red," We-we-well you see—" The boy stared as Yuri took it out his hands and opened the case to see a totally cracked DVD

"MY TRAIL OF THE DRAGON! WHY YOU! "Chie soon took at a run then took to the air…so it seemed…this guy was toast" What the hell did you do it's completely cracked" She said after a flying kicking to the nads….

"I think mine are cracked too," hunched over on the ground

Yuri interrupted them "Um Chie I have the DVD you're talking about. Well more to the point I have an extra cause dad and mom got me the same sendoff gift. You can have it if you want" patting the boy on the back feeling bad she spoke out loud and he ended up like this. "By the way, I heard what you said about that asshole being the only one bothering and abusing me this morning," Finally remembering where she heard his voice," And that made me feel better so I will help you out a bit, but you still have pay her back somehow just a little bit,"

"Oh thank you! You're a wonderful girl! And such a cutie…mmmm" He was hugging her out of nowhere on his knees arms around her waist as Yuri went red

Yuri sighed" Chie kick him again please," Chie nodded and after another testicular massacre the three girls ditched him and kept on walking till they got outside on the road. As he moans filled the halls as everyone that was walking pass him hearing and seeing his pain.

"Thanks for that I don't like when guys suddenly hug me…kinda creepy. Oh yeah, I will bring that DVD tomorrow if I don't it will just be in my room with no one to watch it"

Chie smiled going slightly red chuckling," No problem, and I should also think you. I'm maybe a little too into Kung Fu movies but we all have our weird hobbies and plus not a lot to do out here so I spend a lot of time training my Jeet Kune Do"

"Oh that is really interesting. I looked into Jeet Kune Do maybe six months ago and been trying a little in my free time, but not very good" Yuri said in a hushed tone. She wasn't the type that liked others knowing she was bad at something. But she knew she had to try opening up more if she wanted to make friends here.

"Oh that's ok, it'll be nice to have someone to talk about it with now and then, and maybe we can watch some movies," Chie said happily. They all talked about different things along with Chie and Yukiko asking a few questions. Yuri found it nice to speak with girls around her own age for once. Because of what had happen two years…. Well it had been a while since she had been with other people like this…..at least when she wasn't in a grieving state of mind.

"So you parents are overseas? Oh honestly thought it was way more serous then that…I mean you transferring here and all," Chie said chuckling after bit of talking as they walked Yuri having told them her saturation for being transferred into the school.

Yukiko unexpectedly stopped us from walking and held out an arm making the other two stop." Hey what is going on over there," There were people all around the area talking, and cops walking between everyone in the area.

_You can hear people all around gossiping and being questioned by officers 'did you hear about the woman they found dead' they found her body upside down on an antenna' 'scary who would do such a thing'_

Yuri looked at the different people talking a little and saw her Uncle walking towards her "What are you doing here Yuri?" Yuri looked at her Uncle but didn't say anything. She had unknown to her grabbed Chie free hand while hearing the rumoring. Chie noticed but didn't then have time to ask about it because of Yuri's uncle coming up.

"You know this guy "Asked Yukiko looking worried at her sudden paleness she noticed after taking a good look at her. Yuri still didn't say anything but slowly nodded.

"Oh I am Detective Dojima her guardian well her parents are overseas…. right how… should I say this….I hope you get along with her" He sighed he had good idea what was wrong with Yuri "….Besides that…..really I thought we told that principal not to let students down this way," He looked worried as he eyed Yuri" You three really should stop wandering head home,"

"I'll go home right away I p-promise," Yuri finally spoke up unexpectedly; her voice was much softer than normal and she seemed to be slightly shaking from what Chie could tell from holding her hand. She didn't do well hearing about murders…since the death in her family member…..…she was ok watching manga, anime, and stuff like that where murder and death were common place, but she knew the difference in real life and fantasy all too well. She looked at Chie and Yukiko plus bowed for some unknown reason," I-I can m-make it home fine, so you two can go home together and it will be faster," She turned to head home but Chie didn't let go of her hand right off.

"Yuri…"

Yuri shook her head," I-I'll explain later," Chie looked more worried but let go of her and Yuri walked home.

Chie and Yukiko looked very confused as they looked at one another," Excuse me Sir," Yukiko directed at Dojima who was still there looking the way Yuri was walking," Is everything alright? I mean with her…She doesn't seem like the type of person to scare so easy…even with something like this happening"

He looked at the two with a gloomy expression" it's a little odd to discuss… I know she needs some friends, but it doesn't…. it doesn't seem right to lay someone else's problems on people that just met them,"

Chie looked at the ground" I don't know her well, but she seems like a kind person. I ….I wanna know more about her," She looked at her hand as she brought it into her eye sight," She was shaking so much,"

Yukiko looked at Dojima" Well….for me she seems to have a strong will I believe as well. I mean she even told a bothersome teacher off today-"

Dojima looked alarmed" She WHAT?"

"Yukiko!" Chie said quickly looking at her," Um…yeah in her defense…that teacher was a real pervert to her today," Turning to look at Dojima

"Y-yeah right," Yukiko starting in" He made her change, talked about her body, and even before that threatened to expel her if she didn't change for him-"

Dojima was slack jawed and eyes filled with angry "Who was the teacher girls….if you would be so kind as to tell me…I need to have a little… let's say heart to heart with him"

"Em Mr. Kinshiro Morooka" They said at once.

"So it was King Moron… we have way to many reports on him openly abusing students," He sighed," I'll have to go see him later…but I need to cool my head first…anyway,"

He shook his head thinking and hoping what he had just heard may have been taken out of context in his head "About Yuri I guess it's better you know the base of what going on…she had a close cousin who was murdered two yes ago….in front of her" he said lowly

The two girls gasped

"She spent a year just going to school and coming home shutting herself in her room her mother told me," He looked at the ground "You can understand that deeply left a scar on her mind and heart most likely…. I don't know details about the scene of the crime…. Even if I have been trying to- never mind. She is honestly a really was a friendly girl, and was always while growing up… but that one thing changed her a little….made her slightly colder...….she lost her self-confidence in a way I guess you could say…I myself understand what it feels like to think you lacked the power to stop somethi- "he stopped and shook his head. "Sorry please just…look out for her and try to help her…it's something I can't do… If you decide not to be her friend because it becomes you a hassle I understand" He raised his head," Excuse me I have to get back to work. Please head straight home."

He walked off into the crowd leaving the two girls to head home thinking.


	2. The Lives We Lead In Fear

4/13 (Morning)

Yuri awoke the next morning feeling downright awful as her body was sweating and her eyes felt heavy as she had had a rough time the night before after she got home trying to fall asleep. She came home the night before and had dinner with Nanako before bed. She decided to keep her mind off of other things weighing her down she would make dinner so Nanako didn't have to and against the child arguments not wanting to bother Yuri. Sadly Uncle Dojima didn't come home that night so they ended up eating dinner with each other just the two of them talking and having a fair amount of bonding time just watching different shows on TV. Yuri noticed Nanako seemed to have a thing for this store in town call Junes as she sung the jiggle every time it came across the TV. Yuri found this cute and joined in time to time when Nanako would start singing the little jiggle. Nanako seemed very happy to be spending time with Yuri and ended up falling asleep sitting next to Yuri landing on Yuri's arm as she slowly passed out. Yuri had then carried her to bed and tucked her in.

Yuri rolled out of bed, took a shower, and put on the right uniform to avoid another morning rumble with King Moron besides the fact was very clear she didn't feel like having that headache today in accumulation with her already shaky self. Before leaving for room she made sure to get the DVD for Chie before leaving and shutting her door. She walked downstairs and made sure Nanako was ok and on her way to school before she left the house and locked up the house before leaving the property itself. She walked unhurriedly to school as she had half hoped she would run into Chie or Yukiko but she didn't come across them. The thought occurred to her she really didn't know where they stared being she had left in a hurry yesterday so they may not be able to meet on their way to school easily in the first place. But she did however see someone being it was the guy she had talked too yesterday as well as saw kicked twice in the nuts…one of the times being her fault…and she really caused both incidents….he had it coming she didn't fell that bad….He rode pass her and somehow his bike crashed into a garbage can. His body was now upside down in the garbage can," Help! Somebody…"

Yuri exhaled sharply taking pity on him" Come on," She helped him out of the can," That was amazing never seen anyone do that in real life….I'm impressed to say the least"

"Thank you….," He told her brushing his body off after she got him out," Um you are Yuri Narukami right? I'm Yosuke Hanamura. I didn't think after yesterday you of all people would help me out again…you know after you had my balls assassinated"

She chuckled lightly," Oh sorry about that…. you just surprised me. I'm not that good with guys hugging me or surprising me. I hate surprises….."

"Remind me not to throw you a surprise party then…." He smiled gently finding her manner a little cute relaxing. She to him seemed like a person with a good sense of humor in addition to someone he could certainly get along with. He hoped that was the case for the reason that he found her endearing but also for some odd reason felt a attraction to her he couldn't explain" I could end up in the hospital before we even get to yell surprise at you…."

"Besides that…. I'm not going to leave you like that. You needed my help so…I just helped you out. I don't know seemed simple as that to me….." She said carefully, she still wasn't fully her ordinary self, but he was ok from what she knew so why not be nice to him and try getting along. And she felt bad for getting him hit a subsequent time after the first strike even if she thought he may have had it coming. So wasn't that cruel to the point she had no guilt at all about the event that transpired.

He got his bike and they waked the rest of the way to school. She waited as he put his bike in the rakes after they got to the school building," You know you might hit me but you look good dressed in the boy's uniform," He was on his one knee making sure he got the bike lock together.

She was a little stunned but it wasn't bad thing to have said to her at the time being. She wasn't her normal self that hated being complimented. In a way it kind cheered her up a little., "Ok, that is a weird comment….makes me question you taste in things….and I normally….I normally get the opposite comment like…I look better in a dress, skirt, and so on. I guess the tomboy look is a little weird at times huh?"

"Eh you look cute one way or the other to me so I don't see anything wrong with dressing how you feel comfortable with. But then again I am just saying those clothes were what you wanted to wear and they did suit you just fine to me," he said standing up looked at her up and down," Your body is good no matter what you have on to me…just saying no ill intent…please don't hit me…."

"Are you coming on to me sir?" She snickered she was going to let this one go. He seemed to be a nice guy, and she didn't feel bad around him at all. He was just being himself and she could fault him for that. It wasn't like he was trying to hurt her or nothing. Everyone had a different way of expressing themselves to others and as long as it didn't hurt anyone she didn't see the problem in one's personality.

"Maybe is it working?" he said as they started walking towards the school building entrance," Please on angel say yes to my plead"

"No, sadly my good sir I cannot say such a word like that to you" Turning away holding her face fake crying," Forgive me," She turned back around smiling

"Oh you cruel mistress ouch my poor heart; alas you hurt me so," he keep playing along,"…But really it's good to see you smile for real instead of faking it. You looked depressed since the time you helped me out. Thought you might need a pick me up" He gave a smirked.

"You such a nosy guy... Thank you," Yuri earnestly said.

"Hey what are friends for," He shrugged," Besides I'm from the city myself moved….. here about six months back. So I kinda figured it may be nice for you to have someone who has been through that as well to talk to. Moving and leaving everything behind can be a hard thing even if you know it's coming…." They kept on talking until they got to their classroom and the day's lesson started.

4/13 (Afterschool)

Yuri had her head on her desk and was getting ready to get up and get going on her way home. Chie hadn't really had time to speak with her today and at lunch time she hadn't stayed in the classroom like Yuri did. Yukiko wasn't at school at the time being so she hadn't had a chance to speak with her at the time being either," Yo," Yosuke who had just gotten out of his desk seat said standing over her with his bag over his shoulder" You getting used to this place"

"It has promise…but I will not lie to you I feel a little out of place here being it does seemed a little quite but that not really a bad thing. Still I miss my old place…in a way" Her head still on the desk she just knew it was him cause his voice so she didn't look up.

"I know that feeling, there's not much to do here compared to the big city so some of the hustle and bustle is taken away from the people so it makes them a little less active out and about, but there is this I don't know …. Feeling to it you can't get anywhere else if you get my meaning. The air is clean the food is great…speaking which do you know about the local delicacy?" She looked up at him and shook her head. She herself was a big sweets fan which she had always hidden as best as she could, but honestly she loved almost anything along the lines of cold food ((Like Ice Cream)), however it would be good to know what the main thing around Inaba was so she wasn't too out of touch maybe "its grilled steak! I know nothing special, huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. And well you helped me out this morning and yesterday so yours is on me. We can go after you finish whatever you need to so-,"

"What about me huh not going to offer to take me along and buy me one? No apologizes? My Trail Of The Dragon!" butted in Chie as she had come in around the middle of the conversation and stood behind them listening in waiting to talk to them she had to check on a minor club issue that was going on before be able to sneak away and come back to the classroom.

"You always come around when I am talking about food. I don't know how the hell you are able to do that," Yosuke sighed looking back at Chie," You like a goddamn bloodhound. Never when talking at work, or any, but always food…and seems normally more to the point when it's about me…" His eyes with wide," You like the meat don't you girl?"

Chie puched him in the gut," Enough of that,"

Yuri put her head back on her desk as they fought. While her head was laying there she reached into her bag and pulled out her extra copy of Trail OF The Dragon she had vowed to Chie, and handed it to her.

"Thank you, sweetie…um Yuri…." Chie said taking the DVD and putting it in her own bag.

"S-see there you go now we are even-"Yosuke started as he noticed Yuri handing the DVD to Chie as he was slightly hunched over. The pain in his gut was as bad at the pain in his nads like yesterday, but still Chie's punch could bring down a elephant," I don't have to buy you stake as well. I can going on my date with Yuri," Yuri gave him a glare," I-I mean hangout with Yuri…and pay her back….not a date,"

"No we are not even! Yuri was kind enough to give this to me while trying to help you out!" Chie seemed very hot under the collar for some reason. She herself didn't know why but something didn't sit right with her.

"And I am buying her steak….-"

"Oh no, none of this would have to be taking place if you were more reasonable. Now that's technically money out of her pocket! So to make it up to her you're buying me a steak as well!"

Yuri slowly looked up at Chie with one eyebrow raise," Wai…. Wha?"

Yosuke vibrated his head side to side "No point questioning her now. It's about meat; no logic will reach her mind right now. It's just like anime and logic…the more you try to understand it the more it will piss you off…trust me I've been there fair Yuri…Zero Fucks Given…. "He sighed holding his head feeling how pointless it was going to be to try and fight Chie on this one. He decided to just give in" Alright then…. fine…wait, where is Yukiko? Might as well all us hangout while we are at it" He asked looking around the room. He didn't feel like leaving her out and could find a way to maybe buy her something as well even though she didn't seem like a heavy eater to him.

"She had to help out her family today at the inn," Chie said simply but with a hint of worry in her voice being as of late it seemed Yukiko was getting called home for more and more work or just not coming to school at all staying at the Inn to help out her family," They seem to be very demanding lately of her… I wonder when things will die down again. I'm starting to get worried about her she lacks energy when she is at school"

Yuri tapped Chie on the shoulder lifting her head back up to face Chie." Her family runs an inn? I didn't know that"

"Oh that's right we didn't get to tell yesterday….. Her family owns the Amagi Inn you know the famous one you hear about on the news every now and again. People from all over come to it so they do good business normally year around but they never really have been this busy before this year." Chie explained and then she looked down at Yuri, and ran her fingers through her hair" Hey speaking of which are you feeling better now?" She would have called Yuri's after she got home but no one she called knew her cell number with her being new on top of everything else. Chie was up most of the previous night really concerned about Yuri even though she really didn't know her that well. She just couldn't seem to help herself.

Yuri blushed at Chie's going through her hair," Yeah I am fine… just um… sorry about yesterday"

Chis smiled gently at her," You don't have to explain… but I fee; like I have to just to be honest so it doesn't come up later… you uncle told me and Yukiko a little bit about a event that happened to you in the past... so I understand better than you think I do so don't worry. Mind you I can't say I understand everything, but I get why you had to leave so abruptly. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk" Chie turned bright red when she noticed how long she fingers had kept going in her hair and slowly removed her hand.

"Aw and it felt so good too…..oh well" Yuri said smoothly

"Um…"Chie looked away….

"Wow your being understanding. Oh please someone pinch me I must be dreaming" Yosuke mumbled he felt left out in a way but he didn't want to push her luck prying and get another kick or punch,"

"Can it!" Chie said on his sarcasm

Yosuke rolled his eyes and turned to Yuri," But still same goes for me. I want to know what is going on but tell me at your own pace,"

"Thanks you, really both of you" Yuri said crimson," Well let's get going?" At this the other two nodded.

4/13 (At Junes)

They arrived at a food court after walking from school talking about different things. Yuri took a chair by Chie while Yosuke went to order food. Chie talked to Yuri about some of the local myths and such. "Oh there is the newer one where if you look into a turned off TV at midnight you will see your soul mate on the screen,"

Yuri shrugged" Ok then"

"Oh don't give me that… you mean you don't wanna try and see who you soul mate is? He might be cutie, or it might be worth a few laughs," Chie was trying really to get to know her by maybe finding of her sense of humor and taste in things.

Yuri sighed and laid her head on the table and looked at Chie. She didn't really believe in the whole soul mate thing and more than likely if she had to guess if there was such a thing it would more than likely be a woman not a guy," You might be right about it being a few good laughs, but I honestly doubt my soul mate is a guy…at the very least."

Chie blinked while looking at Yuri curiously," Err…what does that mean?"

At that moment Yosuke came back carrying the food he had ordered," Ok here you go eat up ladies" he laid the food on the table in front of the girls. He seemed to just have a drink for himself.

"I should have known when you brought us here I wasn't going to get my grilled steak," Chie said looking at the plate in front of her" You're so cheap it's embarrassing. You don't know how to treat a woman…"

"The only woman I see here is Yuri… and besides that once you hopped aboard the freeloader train I have to change my plans a bit," Yosuke heaved a substantial sigh" I was hoping to have a quiet date with Yuri here…but someone who shall not be named ruined my dream… maybe another time?" He looked at Yuri but she had that 'not going to happen look on her face as she turned her head on the table to look at him," One day…one day"

"Still that is no reason to take us to your place. It's just a cheap way out!" Chie said slowly eating a bite. All in all in her mind meat was meat so even if she was complaining on the outside she was enjoying it on the inside.

Yuri looked at both of them lifting her head off the table," What do you mean his place? Wait does everyone own something around here? Starting to feel left out…."

"Oh right sorry guess I haven't told you yet huh? Well I did tell you moved here about six months back right? Well the reason was this location just opened up and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here" Yosuke clarified.

"Yeah but still that aside it's hard to believe it's been a half a year since this place opened up. I mean I have hardly been to the local shopping distant since everything is here and the prices are a lot better alongside the quality. Sadly a lot of the places are starting close up…oh…um…" Yuri could tell where that was going before Chie stopped talking. It would have been no big surprise to her if there was tons of family struggling and going out of business….places that had been here for generations.

"You can hardly blame that all on Junes right?' Yosuke spoke up," So people are just slower to adapt then others,"

Yuri shrugged thinking about the way the world worked nowadays when it came to new technology and whatnot when they came about for most people" that is the way the world goes sometimes. You are all wrapped up in the new things the old ones slip through the cracks, and sometimes are just out right forgotten. It's human nature,"

"Yeah, but…I don't know looking back on it…it's still makes me feel bad that I just seemed to, well like you said had slowly forgotten them," Chie a little dishearteningly spoke. It was sad but Yuri had a point a lot were like that including to a point Chie herself.

"They will be ok… people always find a way," Yosuke said lowly" Trust me people will do what they have to adapt given enough desperation. Even if it means losing apart of themselves," There was a brief silence. Yuri shook Chie's arm and told her to eat, before her food got cold. She could tell Chie liked her food so that was the best excuse she could come up with the break the silence herself or at least try to. Lucky for her Yosuke stood up out of nowhere and was looking at an older girl from what Yuri could tell walking over and sitting down at another table looking spent. "Oh it's Saki-senpai! Hold I'll be right back…um please keep on eating" he got up and walked over to her.

Yuri turned to Chie with a slightly impish look on her face" I going to guess by the fact that Yosuke is well, Yosuke…that's not his girlfriend,"

Chie chuckled sensitively looking at the adorable look on Yuri" Bingo, but he wishes that was the case. No, really she is a year ahead of us, and if I am correct her family runs a liquor store in the old shopping distant…." She slightly trailed looking a little troubled," She works here now… it can't be easy… people can be really….for lack of a better word cruel. People just don't ever try and understand people sometimes….we don't all get the chance to choose out our lots in life…"

Chie and Yuri could slightly hear what the two were talking about, so both of them just ate slowly as they listened in to the best of their ability.

"Saki-senpai you look worn out. Are you feeling alright" Yosuke asked energetically kind," You really haven't been looking as good as you normally do I am starting to worry…."

"No, I am doing fine please don't worry please, and don't make such a fuss….I'll be ok… So what's up Hana-chan boosting family business bringing your friends here? Two cutes girl nonetheless…. oh how-... My I never knew you could be good with women"

"Madam you wound me! Besides that you know no one is cuter then you"

Saki sighed," Nice try lover boy…."

"Give a guy points for trying one day you will fall for my charms…anyway you sure you ok. I know you said you were fine but-"

"I'm just a little tried really. It's nothing" She gave a weak smile

"Hey if you need to talk I'm always willing to listen. I-"

"Thanks" She cut him off abruptly, but still kept her benevolent manner, but all the same sighed and said very low," Why did I leave school early yesterday…"

Chie and Yuri couldn't make out this last part from the ways off they were sitting for her. But Yosuke barely perceived it, but didn't want to push his luck with her. She may have been very understanding but it was easy to push people away by mistake and he didn't want that at all.

Saki looked over at Yuri" Oh wait a minute….is that the new transfer kid?" She stood and strolled over to the table with Chie and Yuri at it. "Are you the transfer student?" Saki directed at Yuri

"Yes, I am. You're Saki-senpai, right?" Yuri said to her with a smile," It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Oh did you hear about me already?" Saki smiled, "Most likely from Hana-chan here. It must be nice to have someone else form the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-chan making too many friends…"

"Senpai…." Yosuke grumbled

"I hope you two get along good. Hana-chan is a good guy but he can get nosey sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to aggravate you,"

Yuri nodded slyly," Dearly noticed, Senpai…"

Yosuke frowned remembering painful events," You already had me kicked in the di-….you know what you did Narukami!"

Saki chuckled swiftly cracking an enormous grin" I guess she can handle you just fine then," She looked relieved for some reason that Yuri didn't know," Well my break is almost over. Back to work I go, Laters!" She said with a wave and turned around to head back to work.

Yosuke smirked as he to his seat," Senpai says I am annoying but she's even nosier then me"

Yuri thought to herself 'I wondering if he realizes annoying and nosey don't mean the same thing all the time even if the two words do have some ties to one another?

"She has a younger brother and she pretty much treats me the same way…." He looked at the ground as he spoke," It is a little embarrassing, but I know she means well…it's just…I don't know,"

"Oh…., you don't want her treating you as a younger brother huh? Ha-ha….Now I get it" Chie said whims," The daughter of a local family liquor store, and a scion of a invading chain…Oh the flames of forbidden love. But this path lies prohibited…Oh can these star-crossed lovers ever be or will they fall in the darkness that lies behind enemy lines"

"Oh for this is the world we live in where our love lies forbidden, you kiss would bring me to my knees, now bring that body here and give me what I need," Yuri hissed sensually causing many girls in the food court to blush as the everything went quite

"D-d-dude it's not like that. You two have been reading one too many love stories…wait but that would be giving Chie too much credit….you reading… ha-ha,"

"Oh very funny….but really I have the just the thing to cure a love sick heart-" Chie said shrewdly

"Chie nothing about that sentence leads me to thinking anything good. Don't give it to him give it to me" Yuri turning red

"Huh? I'm talking about the Mid-night Channel rumor…. Wait what did you think I meant?"

"Oh….em…s-so about this mid-night channel…ha-ha-ha," Yuri redirecting the subject from her strange outburst," Mind was…gone for a second sorry."

"Um…ok…well we all know the rumor right cause I told Yuri about it when we got here. I say let's try it out tonight. I mean it's going to rain anyway," Chie grinning

"What? For a second I thought you for once had something useful to say," Yosuke smirked," How can you get excited over a childish urban legend?"

"Yosuke, don't be mean…even if it does sound a little farfetched," Yuri said looking from Yosuke to Chie with a slight grin on her face.

"Not you too Yuri," Chie grabbed her hand under the table," Come on! It's raining tonight let's all try it, and you will see!" Yuri was rosy.

"Try it out….. Wait you haven't even tried it yourself!? Honestly I am trying to remember the last time I heard of something this stupid,, wait being around you it was most likely last week" Yosuke sneering still a little salty about the romantic joke," Anyway you know the _'incident_' yesterday? You guys think it was murder?"

Chie was still holding Yuri's hand and she felt her grip tighten abruptly, 'Yosuke….let's not talk about that…" She didn't know how to stop him without possibly her out right embarrassing Yuri.

"Umm, what it the culprit behind them was still lurking out there… heehheehee"

"You always call me immature and yet you're the one joking about this of all things? How do you think the people around her felt, or people just that may have known her a little bit," Chie angrily fixed towards Yosuke. In all conscience yes she would normally get infuriated at something like this and just tell him to shut up. At the minute she could feel Yuri shaking because she was scared and nervous. It made her more edgy than normal and that was funny to her at all.

"Whoa, calm down it…was only...a joke…" Yosuke slowly was starting to put to two and two together. He could see Yuri moving closer to Chie and holding on to her arm with her body slightly shaking. "H-hey, look…I am sorry it was only a senseless joke. It was thoughtless of me," he uttered while looking at the ground" I really didn't mean to panic you… you just didn't seem the type to be…. Ugh,"

Yuri looked at him but didn't seem angry; just nervous" It's not your fault."

Chie sighed and looked at Yuri" Hey… is it ok if I tell him…you know what you're Uncle told me and Yukiko yesterday? I would have already but I want to make sure you are ok with it, but really think it is for the best" She was referring the night before after Yuri had left. Yuri still holding on to Chie she nodded.

Chie talked lowly so just Yusuke and Yuri could hear her. She told Yusuke the little the Dojima had told her. Yosuke looked disgusted with himself," I shouldn't have said what I did…I am sorry, damn"

"No…it's ok" Yuri said softly. She had to try and at least talk about it reason being she couldn't keep shutting down like this every time she just heard of a killing or murders anywhere. She had to try and move pass this a little," it's more the fact…I couldn't do anything…I was…am powerless to help those I care about. If I could have done to some degree anything maybe things would be different now," She by this point had tears running down her face.

"You honestly can't blame yourself for that," Yosuke looking up at her" there are thing in life you can't control no matter how much you wish otherwise. The past…is the past…"

"I'm not stupid, I know better but still…."

Chie pulled her into a hug," Fine, we get it"

Yosuke stood up slowly as he thought it would be better for Yuri to go home and rest," Hey Chie can you take her home? It looks like she needs some rest" he walked over to a stand and got a food bag, and put their food inside of it carefully when he came back," I'll be sure to check out the mid-night channel thing. It will help me… take my mind off this,"

Chie stood up with Yuri," guess we'll have to watch the mid-night channel together. I'm not leaving you alone Yuri….I couldn't if I attempted to….. Not like this anyway," She could tell Yuri was going to try and protest but shut her down just by speaking what she felt like doing.

The girls left after a few more minute of talking to Yosuke or a few minute longer before he wish them a safe trip and then walked to Yuri's house hand in hand. They made it home and to Yuri's astonishment her Uncle was home," Hey you back"

"Yes sir," Yuri said ushering Chie in the house and shutting the door behind them," Happy you're getting a break Uncle. Must be hell down where you work right now,"

Chie was looking at the ground," Sorry for the intrusion," She said as Dojima looked at her behind Yuri.

"Huh? No it's fine, umm Chie Satonaka? I thought that was who you were last night. Sorry was kinda in rush so my formalities wasn't the best. Your parents are good people,"

"But dad your always like that," Nanako said walking up to Yuri," Welcome home!" turning to from her Dad to Yuri with a smile. Yuri beamed at Nanako leaning down and giving her a quick hug

Chie smiled," So this is Nanako? Your 'Onee-chan' here mentioned how nice, and reasonable you were other day when we were walking form school,"

Yuri sighed," Your trying to embarrass me aren't you?"

"Are you hungry?' Nanako asked smiling widely.

"No, we're ok," Yuri said," Thank you for asking Nanako,"

Dojima looked at Yuri carefully. He could tell she was kinda faking her normal attitude. Her face was slightly paler than normal, and her voice had a hint of shakiness in it. He knew she may not be too well considering everybody in town would be talking about the murder that had just happen. It was a small town so news traveled fast even if you didn't watch it you were bound to hear about it soon enough. He was pleased to see conversely to what he had predicted it didn't seem as bad as he believed it was going to be. He thought maybe it was because she had her friend with her, or was trying to get past it in her own why.

"We are going up to my room. Something kind of happened today," When Yuri spoke it threw Dojima for a second, but he got the meaning. He was proud she was trying, and happy she had a friend to help her as he had thought.

"By all means," He said politely. It was better he didn't ask what it was for now that happened. She would open up to him and Nanako in her own time.


	3. Sonata Of The Fool And The Chariot

4/13 (Night)

Yuri and Chie went up to her bedroom after wishing Uncle Dojima and Nanako bot goodnight. After they got the her room they set on Yuri's bed and talked for a while until Chie said she wanted to ask Yuri some question about herself if she didn't mind answering a few. "I mean this is the best time for me at least no one else is around so you don't have to be shy about it,"

Yuri sighed and laid back on the bed while Chie was sitting cross legged on the foot," Ask away then," She didn't mind being asked questions at all like this really it was also a great way for her to relax her mind and just speak of other things as well as guess Chie's personality better by what she asked her.

"For starters I know you skipped a grade cause king moron mentioned it. But my question is when is you birthday?"

Yuri smirked still looking at the ceiling. Chie had a very roundabout way of asking a simple question. She guessed this most likely was an endeavor to find out her current age. So it was completely understandable considering Yuri's situation "July Second, this year I will be sixteen" Yuri told her plainly.

"Oh so you not as young as I thought you were. Fairly I think in some places they just consider that a late birthday you would have still been in our grade regardless, but don't take my word for that. I really don't know how a lot of the school rules in different places really work,"

"I don't really know… I never really thought about it," Yuri being frank," I just went with the flow,"

"Yeah, that's fair sometimes you don't question things…" Chie said lying back on the wall because the bed was pushed up to the wall of the room," Now let's get to the good stuff. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No" Yuri said right away

"….no hesitation at all on that one," Chie looked puzzled for a brief second," Have you had any boyfriends?"

"I have never had a boyfriend" Yuri spoke plainly, "No interest there"

"Kinda didn't see that coming considering how well you seem to handle Yosuke's playfulness. Also I mean to say you being so pretty and easy to get along with. I thought myself someone would have taken you up by now. Shame, so you have never dated….well that not uncommon I'm in the same boat"

Yuri kept looking at the ceiling and exhaled slowly," I um… I never said that,"

Chie looked perplexed," But you said you never had a boy….friend…. Oh um…." The pieces in her mind finally falling into place.

Yuri didn't want to look at her she was a little afraid to see her reaction to this... She knew a lot of people were disgusted with that sort of thing or just didn't understand why she choice that lifestyle or that the feelings to her was the same as liking anyone regardless of gender. It was the one reason even after she got back to school after the of death of her cousin… when some people found out... it made it a lot harder to make friends in some cases.

"It's nauseating to think about isn't it? Must make it harder to be relaxed being here?" Yuri was just speaking normally because at the time there wasn't any reason to make a scene. She hoped maybe if she talked it through with her…. She would be considerate, at the very least just go with it and not make a fuss about it.

Yuri leaned her body up on her elbows as well as turned her head to face Chie, but was surprised when Chie was over her looking in her eyes face to face," Don't be stupid why would I find you nauseating? Moreover I could never find you nauseating…..Truth be told it's something I have never thought about…. things like that…. But if I am to be perfectly true to my own heart right now and recognizing my own feelings for the last two days… I can't get you out of my mind when I am awake, or when I am asleep…."

Yuri blushed no one had ever said that about her before. It was a little much to think someone couldn't stop thinking about you," But you don't know much about me Chie, and I don't know much about you"

"It's not like it's something I can explain with pure words even if I were to try my hardest to… I know it makes no sense, nevertheless I have never felt like that before. I have had crushes and so on, but…." Chie whispered looking frustrated and confused turning rosy.

"I like Your heart is thinking for you and you have no control over it at all?" Yuri whispered quietly

"How did you-"

"Cause… no matter how hard I tried not to notice it… I think understand cause…. I have confidence I feel that way about you," Yuri confessed sensitively," This is a little sudden still…."

"H-hold on….couldn't you define that as finding your soul….mate," Chie stammered

They both were crimson red and Chie face started to go closer to Yuri as suddenly they had a static sound in the room. They looked to the TV

They hadn't noticed it was midnight" H-hey" Chie looking form the direction of the TV to Yuri who had turn her body to face the TV herself also while still under Chie. There was an imagine on the screen, but it was burry. It looked like an outline of a young girl, but her build was slightly older looking compared to their selves.

"Chie!? I have a question…. Doesn't see look kinda familiar?" Yuri had spoken very softly feeling something off and then it just hit her mind when she asked that question. She herself didn't know many people in town let alone older girls…. Why would she ask Chie if she also knew the person if she herself hadn't met so said person together….

Chie looked back at the TV "I think….Saki-senpai? Hey Yuri that's her isn't it? I know it is still a bit hard to see but….."

"I think you are right" Yuri moved to stand up off the bed carefully moving Chie off the top of her and walked towards the TV then touched the screen, but when she did she didn't feel the screen…. No she felt empty space, and when she looked down her finger tips were going inside the TV.

"Yuri!" Chie said a little loudly as she got and pulled her hand back because Yuri had started to push her hand further inside the TV. They both fell back on the floor Chie holding Yuri very tightly" What was that?" Chie asked slightly nervous.

"I wish I knew," Yuri said just as there was a light knock at the door of her room.

"Hey are you ok?" It was Nanako sounding worried outside of her door

"I'm sorry did we wake you" Yuri said kindly towards the door.

"I just heard a loud nose and came to check if you were hurt," Nanako spoke again through the bedroom door. Her voice a little bit calmer after hearing Yuri's voice reply to her.

"Oh, I just tripped over my bag don't worry. Sorry Nanako" Yuri spoke in an apologetic manner

"Ok, good night" They heard her walking away from the door.

"Yosuke isn't going to believe this," Chie chuckled but then had a frightened look on her face," Crap I need to call my parents,"

Yuri laughed as she got off Chie and helped her up. As she helped her up Chie pulled her arm and they fell on the bed

Yuri sighed," Quick making me fall for you dammit,"

4/14 Morning

Yuri awoke the succeeding morning feeling a little bit warmer then she normally was accustomed to. It to her was odd this time of year especially since she wasn't under the sheets…. She paused and thought about it… why she was not under the sheets to begin with but yet her body she noticed felt heavy. She looked down and she saw light brown hair 'Oh' she thought as she remember she and Chie had fallen asleep talking early that morning. Only talking which was nice considering what had be discussed briefly the previous night. She groaned and gently shook Chie," We got to get up and go to school," Chie sniffed rolling a little off of Yuri," Come on we will be late if we don't get up," Yuri listened out for Nanako downstairs, after a minute or so she could smell toast.

Chie slowly opened her eyes very sluggishly," Do we have to go to school? Can't we skip? "She guiltily yarned. Yuri honestly herself had deliberated skipping school herself today after last night, but she couldn't risk it right now also she didn't want to get Chie in any trouble. They had called Chie's parents after mid-night. To their surprised they were ok with Chie being at Dojima's House, being that they knew him and they said 'well it's safer for you to be at a Detective's house then walking home this time of hour' Chie looked embarrassed as she asked Yuri," Um question. Do you happen to have an extra school uniform? I kind of wanna wash this one later today at home, "Chie said softly, her tone of voice seemed to have change after last night. It was more for lack of a better word affectionate.

"Yeah I have an extra because I tried to pull one over on the school, but unlucky me as you saw I had to get the one teacher that would call me out on it," Yuri explained.

"Speaking of which… could you not fight with king moron anytime soon," Chie in good conscience sounded worried," I don't want be apart from you more than I have to be now. Well that's the corny thing to say, but I really want you to be around with all of us,"

"Fine," Yuri pouted," For you, and the others I promised not to run my big mouth. Unless king asshole deserves it,"

"Yuri…" Chie sitting up in bed," He will always deserve it! I know you know that." Yuri smirked on the outside nevertheless in all honesty she didn't want to worry Chie, Yukiko, and even Yosuke. It wouldn't be that easy to act strong anyway because of all the news going around she might be a little jumpier, but having Chie and the others there might keep her normal. It hit her just then of something she hadn't thought of. Could she really be with Chie? They hadn't even stated it themselves if they were going to be together or not. Yuri didn't want to lose anyone else, and what if she couldn't protect Chie…. Hell what about anyone she made friends with…Her mind was worrying to me because she was overthinking things.

Chie looked over and saw Yuri sitting on the edge of the bed looking worried as well as deep in thought. She got off the bed and walked over to Yuri and wrapped her arms around her and laid Yuri's head on her. "Stop worry about everything," She told Yuri. She hugged her tighter," Don't put everything on yourself anymore. Believe in me, but not only me believe in the friends we have. Your no alone Yuri,"

Yuri nodded in Chie's grasp," Sorry Chie. I'll do better,"

"Idiot" Chie kissed her forehead," No need to say anything I don't already know"

They got changed and walked downstairs. Nanako was very pleased to have another person for breakfast. Yuri herself was happy Chie and Nanako seemed to really hit it off. Her uncle smiled as he finished eating before them and left telling them all to have a good day, and to be safe out and about. They cleaned up the plates after the meal, and then headed out to school. They got to Nanako's school and waved as she departed from them" Bye Onee-chan!"

Yuri muttered to herself "Onee-chan?"

Chie giggled," Oh my what a loving Big Sister," as it started the rain as they headed off to their own school," Yuri do you have a umbrella by chance,"

Yuri nodded as she took one out of her bag. And the two walked close to school together. As they got to the front gate Yuri stopped walking" Chie? Um…"

Chie looked at Yuri," Let me guess… you wanna know what will tell the others? "

Yuri blushed," No, no, no, not that right now, but what do we tell them about what happened with the TV,"

Chie had a worried expression" We'll just have to play it by ear I guess, but without proof it will be hard to believe,"

4/14 ((Afterschool))

Chie and Yuri remained waiting in their classroom on Yosuke after classes for the day had be said and done. While waiting they talked to Yukiko to see if she was doing okay. Yuri noticed she looked a little flushed as she was packing her school bag. Was it the signs of over working? Or maybe pressure added on to all her work? She didn't know her an adequate amount of time to be totally sure. She hoped Yukiko would be okay nevertheless.

'What's up with the body being hung upside down that is just an unnecessary over the top way to do something like that? Why make the effort after killing her in the first place?' A girl speaking with her friend could be heard near them.

'The killer may have been trying to mimic an old style of execution. That's so freaky because my dad told me if that was the case it may be a clear sign of the start of a serial murderer," her friend replied.

Word in the school had gotten around more and more about the murder in far greater detail nonetheless teacher were still trying to keep a lid on some matters, but students were talking about right and left some being scared, shaky, confused, and even more and more intrigued with the motivation in the killer's actions and methods it was damn near impossible to handle the spread or rumors and so on. To keep face around her friends and classmates Yuri stayed as calm as could. It was big for her to have her friends every now and then check up one her with a little small talk.

Yosuke after he made it back to the classroom after running a paper to the office sluggishly walked up to Chie and Yuri. At the time Chie to Yuri's embarrassment had asked Yuri to sit in her lap when she saw Yuri looking slighting dejected after a long day of school and rumors about the murder. It would have been fine if like Chie Yuri wore shorts under her skirt, but at the time she didn't own any. So sitting in someone else's lap was awkward one way or another. No to mention Chie hands had a habit after running up and down Yuri's bare legs making her go red even if Chie didn't mean it in a voluptuous manner. Which she was sure was the case of not…

Yosuke sat on top of the desk Chie and Yuri were at," So um….about the mid-channel thing….well yesterday on TV I…." His words grew reduced with each one as he spoke as he was feeling unsure of how to put what he was trying to say to both of them. Yuri and Chie could guess by his tone something had happened to him as well also….. Making him apprehensive about by the means to come out and explain it. Both girls had a good guess as to why he seemed more scared about the whole ordeal.

"Hey... did you hear the rumors about who found the body in the m-murder case by any chance?" Yuri said to Chie's and Yosuke's disbelief that she of all people would bring up anything to do with that, but to Yuri now wasn't the time to be afraid. There was something in her mind gnawing at her that she just couldn't put her finger on.

"You heard that to huh? Yeah it seems like it was Saki-senpai if the rumor going around is believed to be true. But you know the old saying 'where there is smoke there is fire' and considering how she was acting yesterday when I spoke with her at first… it very well might be the cold hard truth," Yosuke looking troubled," I myself have not been able to reach her today… because I heard that rumor and wondered whether that was the reason she wasn't here today again. But after calling over and over still there hasn't even been an answer from her…which is old even if I am bothering she would normally call to tell to so worrying so much," Yukiko suddenly got up and sighed having had no input in the current topic, or interest it seemed, but she had seemed to be watch Yuri and Chie closely with a slightly miffed expression as she caught Chie rubbing Yuri's smooth legs

Chie looked up at her," Oh are helping out with the Inn today too?" Oddly she sounded more pleased with herself then normal

"Yeah I'm sorry I really wish I could stay, but things are a mess right now," She walked on her way out of the classroom.

Yosuke looked from the way Yukiko walked back to Chie and Yuri," hey is it just me or does Yukiko seem way more stressed out then normal today?"

Chie sighed," I guess they are pushing her harder than before,"

"I thought she looked stressed and so on, but I didn't know if it was right for me to ask," Yuri said," I don't know her like both of you, sorry,"

Yosuke shrugged," Chie knows her better than me so I can under Yuri. I and you were in the same boat on that one. Ah yes like the forbidden lips of lovers bound by desire, and passion but unable to speak their hearts"

Yuri looked back at Chie," The fuck does that even mean?" Looking confused

Chie shrugged," Anyway Yosuke…last night did you see it? I guessing that is what you starting on about with the TV statement before" She was making the decision to ignore his flirting with Yuri for now. She found no reason to cause a scene. Besides he didn't know what she did. Even so she was only going to lean so much for **_him_**

"Huh? Me? What about you two," he redirected the question.

"Yeah we did! It was looked like a burry picture of a girl. Am I right Yuri?" Yuri nodded as Chie asked looking to her for confirmation," But wait… now that I think about it… is my soul mate supposed to be a girl? Wait… Yuri that's not what I meant…. "Chie looked a Yuri worried and slowing put her arms around her subconsciously" But you saw the screen….and anyone wanting to see that…. should have had to be alone to see your soul mate…. "

Yosuke looked confused and amused," Wait you saw the same girl I did… both of you… "

"Does that mean we all have the same soul mate," Yuri spoke out more of less trying to tease Chie's worry," brown hair, shoulder length,….our school uniform. I got up to make sure the TV wasn't broken or something, but when I tried to touch my hand just went inside," She let that last part slip not noticing.

"How should I know…."Yosuke rubbing his hair, stopping when he caught the last of what Yuri had said" Wait… WHAT…..run that pass me again I think I heard that last part wrong" They told him about that night events….well the ones that had to do with the TV at least. A lot of stuff he didn't need to know.

'Ok now you are just yanking my chain," Yosuke smirking in disbelief," There is just no way,"

"We ain't yanking nothing of yours in this life time buddy," Chie spit," Wait… your store has a big electronics department? Why not see if we are lying or not?"

"Ok fine then…" He didn't believe them.

"Besides my parents were thinking about getting a new TV anyway, but they know nothing about electronics so for me this is killing two birds with one stone. Anyway I just have to my Kung Fu movies on the big screen," She jumped up with a 'Hwa-aaaa' she forgot for spilt-second Yuri was on her lap. And Yuri fell face first in the ground, "Oh bab- Yuri I am so sorry"

Yuri laying on the ground," Hate you…hate cha both," teasingly

Chie helped her up quickly cause Yuri skirt had rolled up when she fell and she didn't want anyone to see such a display…but for her," A-anyway wanna head guys,"

Yosuke was deep red," Dat ass,"

Chie looked angry as she looked ta Yosuke" I'm going to kick your ass if you say another word about that 'Dat Ass' understand me asshole?"

"Whoa, whoa easier there," Yosuke smirked' Sounding like a jealous boyfriend there Miss Satonaka,"

"So what?! She is my girlfriend! That ass is mine!" Chie yelled at him without thinking about it, and Yuri was red after she realized what Chie had just said _'since when was her ass property? 'How_ did that even work?

Yosuke smirked went slack jawed, "WHAT!?"

4/14 ((After School at Junes' Electronic Department))

Yosuke was still in shock" Um…yeah. The TV…. Try touching it…"

Yuri looked at Yosuke," You going to be alright there sport?"

Yosuke was in his own fantasy world. The image of both of them kissing, and hugging…and….

He felt a sudden pain in his stomach," What was that for?" he said hutched over looking at Yuri who was standing there like nothing happened.

Yuri looked at him rubbing her hand suddenly," you had this Old Perverted Man look on your face. I had to _fix you_ before you became stuck like that. Simple."

Yosuke raised his head in protest," That's not how it works!"

Yuri looked mysteriously irritated," Shut up before I have to _fix you_ again!" her voice dims.

"Yes Mam!"

Yuri walked over and patted him on the head "Good boy!"

Chie was standing behind Yuri laughing" A-a-anyway. I tried but I could do it. Yuri you did it last night why don't you try again," While this little event was going Chie had walked over to the TV Yosuke pointed out and tried touching it. Nothing had happened for her.

"Ok," Yuri said as she was helping Yosuke off the standup right, and after walked over to the TV Yosuke had pointed out to them and reached for the screen, but yet again she felt nothing, "Huh?"

"I-is her arm in the TV?" Yosuke slowly walking with Chie to Yuri," Whoa that is some magic trick… so what the magician's secret?

"You gotta be kidding me you really did stick your hand through the screen last night," Chie a little dazed.

"You were with me!" Yuri spoke to her.

"I know but I was... you know… my heart was already racing so I through my mind may have been playing tricks on me" Chie said," Stuff like that does happen from time to time...right?"

Yuri kind of agreed… one's mind wouldn't accept the reality of this easily to begin with even with other events aside," I think I can go deeper," Chie looked alerted as she heard this.

Chie ran over to Yuri and garbed her waist," T-this doesn't seem like a good idea come one let stop this,"

Yosuke was going to follow suit like Chie and pulled Yuri back as he got to moving forward a children's baby bottle had rolled onto the floor and he fell forward onto Chie and Yuri and they all went through the TV….


	4. Light Nights and Dark Days

It felt like they fell through an endless void right after they went through the TV. Yuri could feel Chie's hand in her own hand until they finally seemed to hit the ground. Yuri was the first one off the ground after they had landed. She made sure to look around for the others, and to her great relief they seemed to be only seconds behind in getting off the ground.

"Shit! I think I landed right on my wallet. My butt is cracked," Yosuke said walking over to Yuri.

Yuri slightly smirked," That's normal," She was mysteriously calm and collected. She couldn't explain it if she tried, but she kinda felt she was… in this kind of situation before recently even.

The place was strangely foggy but from what could be made out… it looked like an abandoned studio set but why was it in the middle of nowhere in this fog. Chie seemed the most panicked out of the three of them "What are we going to do," Chie asked the others as they stood in the center of their current area and looked around. They stood close to one another not wanting to get separated easy.

Yuri could see she was scared so she was trying to think of her as she spoke her were carefully," I would saw look around, but getting lose here wouldn't be a good thing no matter how you look at it, but that being said I can't seem to pin point the way we came in form" Yuri talking calmingly try to keep Chie's nerves down, nonetheless at the same time not sugarcoating the danger they could be in.

Yosuke frowned," What that can't be right….How could that be,"

"We came through a TV and yet right now do you happen to see one? Not like we came out a door when we landed," Yuri holding a hand to her head thinking or possibilities.

"I can't take this anymore I wanna go home!" Chie was panicking slightly but Yuri could hardly fault her for that being in the strange unknown would get to anyone, but that didn't explain her sudden serenity.

"Ok but how!" Yosuke responded in an aggressive tone

"Both of you need to calm down," Yuri said gently," getting upset and nervous isn't going to help at all. It will only make you worries worst"

"I don't get you! You're a nervous wreck half the time, and yet right now of all times, your acting this is a fucking walk in the park," Yosuke yelled at her. A lot of people when they get unsure or frightened about would go right to anger. Yosuke was doing that now it seemed.

"You honestly think I am not little sacred right now? I more frightened for you two then myself." She looked at him… her eyes looked more sympathetic than anything else," Where did the guy go who was trying to help Saki-senpai, and me? Where is my supposed friend? Or am I finally seeing your true colors 'nothing but a coward' is this who you are Yosuke? Please…"

"I am not a god damn coward, and when did you get so high and mighty! Go somewhere and die! Who fuck needs you! "Yosuke suddenly went wide eyes and worried," No Yuri I didn't mean-"

"Yuri Yosuke is just scared he didn't mean anything right now," Chie butted in thinking and hoping Yuri would listen to her more" Come on let's just settle down and think this through,"

Yuri looked at both of them she felt very disappointed and wretched," So you're going to take up for him? Friends and a girlfriend in two days I should have known better," Yuri stepped away from them and started running into the fog "Fuck this!" Depression took her over easy …being her mind was one always on the edge of slipping to dark thoughts. Trusting people was at time one of the hardest things to do for her, and at this time her trust was a thing that could easily be broken

"YURI!" They both yelled as she disappeared from sight. They both couldn't move a step. Was it anxiety or guiltiness that held them back neither knew the answer in their minds. They didn't know what to do or what they could say to Yuri. Chie turned and looked at Yosuke with tears" How could you! How could you say something so terrible? What gives you the right to just start yelling at her like that?!"

"You heard what she said I'm nothing but a coward. What the hell do you want from me?!"

"What type of guy takes his anger out on a young girl? When she was just trying to help you calm down and ask you to help her! And you know how easy she is to flip emotions right now!"

"When did she do any of that?" He bellowed," Tell me that! Cause I sure as hell didn't hear it!"

"Didn't she ask you 'where was her friend?' where was the guy that who was trying to help Saki-senpai and her?" Chie shouted at him," She was asking if this who you really are? The type of person who is going to get others hurt and not try and protect them? She was trying to help you see for yourself Yosuke? Aren't you the one yesterday day that basically told her to be herself?" Chie looking right at him," She told me last night you helped her, just by doing what you do best joking around"

Yosuke was holding his head, and looked the way Yuri had lift," That's girl couldn't she just have said that! I'm not that smart….."

"Didn't you do the same thing? And then tell her 'hey what are friends for'? "Chie said crying," Helping in your own way 'joking around' Well she was helping you in her own way, or are you not really her friend and can't see that! "

They stood there in silence a few minutes as behind them they suddenly heard soft footsteps," Hey what are you two doing here! It's not safe for your kind to be here!" They turned quickly around and saw what looked like a great stuffed bear.

"It talked," Chie said stunned," What in the world are you? You wanna fight?"

"H-hey easy there…don't be so aggressive "the Bear cowered.

"Look right now I don't care what you are, or what this place is. I want ask you did you happen to pass a girl in here?" Yosuke throwing everything else aside for now. He had to find Yuri nothing else mattered at the time being.

"U-um no I haven't made contact with anyone who has come in here as of late," the bear told them straightening back up to full height

"Wait there has been others in here?" Yosuke asked this however caught his attention. It was just to strange to pass up.

"Well….someone has been throwing people into here, but it's not safe for your kind to be here. I wish whoever was doing it would stop and realize what they are doing"

"Why isn't it safe," Chie asked with a apprehensive look on her face. Yuri was out there alone…it was her fault she felt. She couldn't go on is something happened to her. She should have stopped even if Yuri may have hated her now…at least she would have been with them and safer then out there without them.

"Well to make long story short. When the fog lifts from this world the fog in your world becomes thick if I am right, but when the from this world vanishes the 'Shadows' get restless and start attacking anything in sight that disturbs them"

"Shadows?" Chie and Yosuke said looking confused form what they knew at the time Shadows couldn't do anything like that. At least the ones they knew of in there world.

"Creatures on this side created from the raw emotions of human beings from I am guessing where you two come from, but that beside the point you have to leave now!"

Yosuke shook his head," I can't leave I have to go get my friend back….or I will never be able to forgive myself," He looked at the bear," Please is there any way you can help us find this girl. Then we promise to leave,"

The bear looked at them and sighed," Fine, but I need to know something about her so I can sniff her out" Yosuke and Chie both thought 'stiff'.

Yosuke looked at Chie, "So you know her better than me," There was hint of a smirk on his face.

Chie rolled her eyes," Well um…she is tomboyish, black hair with a few red highlights, shorter than me, purple eyes, never dated a man, has a fear or murderers, 15 years old, smart, um she may smell like me a little at the time,"

Yosuke stopped her," What are you implying with that last one?"

Chie blushed," We slept in the same bed pervert stop be perverted for five seconds. Nothing like that happened!"

"You could have just said you kissed, and she set in your lap," Yosuke sarcastically

"Fuck off! Y-you, y-you motherfucker you!"

The bear gave them the thumbs up," Found her…. Something doesn't feel right though," He started walking the way she had taken off," It feels like there is someone with her….but on the other hand she smells good"

Chie and Yosuke looked at one another," But she left alone, and no one came with us" They didn't wanna comment on the other thing he said….to many possibilities of what he meant by that not an adequate amount of time to get into it.

The bear starting shaking," Could it be _her shadow_? B-but….why does it feel so powerful that I can feel it?"

"Wait I thought you said when the fog lifts- "Yosuke looking anxious starting to repeat what the bear had told them.

"Yes but I think maybe someone who is in here could have such a strong enough emotional outburst that they could produce their shadow here, if that happens most likely the shadow would go out of control and kill the person…_if triggered to_"

"Please hurry and take us to her then, please," Chie asked the bear sounding like her heart was about to bust outta her chest. The bear sensing her strong feelings lead them on the path to Yuri immediately without delay. They ended after a few minutes at a door to what looked like a hotel room or maybe a normal bedroom door. Yosuke opened the door and they could see a room full of posters with the faces cut out of each one of them. Yosuke also noticed a scarf like noose hanging from the ceiling but decided it best not to speak about it right now with tensions already high.

On the far side of the room there were two people on a bed. One was sitting down legs hanging off the bed. The other person was lying on the bed head in the sitting one's lap getting their head stoked by the other person. Yosuke, Chie and the Bear walked in the room. Both Chie and Yosuke didn't believe what they were seeing…Two Yuri's were there right in front of them. The Bear noticed something strange about the two people. **_It's eyes….looked normal….their body looked normal….there was no difference at all between the two people her saw in front of him_**

"Oh lookie what we have here...well, well uninvited guests… what a fucking sorry sight for sore eyes... this is nothing but a waste of your time and my own but I am enjoying my waste of time…. So I would say this is a private party I would ask you to leave but I know better you will not your kind has always been too hardheaded to listen to reason. But why oh why I have no need for others here just me, myself, and I," The sitting Yuri spoke in a wiry version of Yuri's voice.

"Oh no…this is bad… the shadow is intelligent…eh self-aware. This Yuri person must have a lot of pit up emotions," The bear spoke scared," Why does her shadow only sound different…they feel and look the same,"

"The real world is nothing but shit full of darkness, death, suffering, and violence. I can trust no one but myself, but when I am alone I want to die oh so badly to finally have peace and silent so I don't have to deal with people. I want to be able to feel nothing anymore this pain, the confusion, the emptiness. Everyone lies to me. No one wants me around. This world is so fucked up. I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE! SO WHY THE HELL SHOULD I KEEP LIVING!"

Chie shook her head," Yuri? Yuri! You know that's not true! Even if you don't believe…I…I love you…and what about Nanako and your Uncle"

"I'm just a burden to them… a reminder of what they lost because of that fucked up world! The only reason that man took me in is because I look like his dead wife I am not blind of senseless to truth of things. Oh boo who whoo my wife is gone, and because of that I can't look after my own daughter! So I am going to leave her alone every day and make her feel the loneliness, the feeling of being unwanted that no child should ever feel…..! Oh yeah what a model parent he is. Nanako doesn't know any better but in time she will grow to be like the rest of them. My parents, my uncle, my family none of them want me around. If _my parents_ did they wouldn't have just up and left me"

The bear looked confused," Wait…this is right isn't it?" Chie and Yosuke looked at him as he spoke mostly to himself," I mean the real …Yuri was it… is with her shadow…but her shadow isn't trying to kill her or fighting with her. It's much more like confirming what she is feeling"

"….This…girl is still an idiot…_the same idiot she always was_…..I came out of her because of all her anger, sadness, loneliness, regret, and suffering she has been hiding. I told her I was her, and I would take her life. She smiled at me and said please 'I know who you are' yet knowing all this, and feeling all this pain she just acknowledges it 'me' 'herself' " The shadow said to them quietly," I art thou, thou art me, thou eyes are now open…remain vigilant fallen angel thy path is darkest when you walk instinctively"

The shadow sitting seemed too vanished. The Yuri left seemed to be sleeping on the bed as her head dropped completely on the bed. Yosuke and Chie rain to the bed," Yuri come on, wake up please!" Chie said reaching the bed first and gently shaking Yuri.

Yuri groaned and opened her eyes," Took you two long enough to get here,"

Yosuke shook his head' and yet you still act like nothing happened? Man and here I was all worried about you, and yet you are the one who is sleeping, while I might add going through your feelings" Yosuke fell the ground chuckling," Damn I feel like I lost a few years off my life,"

Yuri set up and looked Yosuke," Y-you really cared, but—" Yuri went white," Wait- you didn't see-"

"You are not this stupid are you? Of I cared I thought you were in trouble. Hell friends fight, we laugh, we cry, and all the other corny bullshit I could list off right now, but at the end of the day real friends are there no matter what. And yeah we saw….."

Yuri blushed," I guess….sorry"

"Oh no don't get all embarrassed on me now. You had a big mouth before I think I like that better honestly," Yosuke smirking" Anyway next time you're trying to get something through to me just tell me. If you haven't noticed yet I call be a bit slow,"

"More than a bit, both "Chie and Yuri said and then awkwardly looked at one another. Chie didn't know what to say or if Yuri was still mistakenly upset. The more she thought about it the more she started to think it was just the influence of this world and that shadow. But she didn't know how to start talking about it. She didn't want to lost Yuri

"Yuri…I…Um…"Chie fluttered with her works as Yuri stood up with her help," I'm a…" Yuri looked at her and at first Chie feared the worst. Until Yuri pulled her into a tight hug and kissed for the first time on the lips.

Yosuke sighed," Is this really the time and place?"

The bear looked at the two," H-hey I helped find you can I have a kiss as well!?" Yosuke nodded as he pointed at himself as well but both of them were ignored.

Yuri pulled back from kiss with Chie but leaned forward to whispered in her ear," That was my first kiss…and I love you too" She pulled back and a deep flush was on her face as she walked to the bear. Yuri leaned and patted the bear," And who might you be?"

Yosuke sighed," Does nothing faze you in here? I mean honestly it's….I guess a talking stuffed bear…thing"

"My name is Teddie! (Yosuke sighed 'figures') If you would be so kind" Looking at Yuri and avoiding Yosuke's rudeness towards him. Not that he totally understand it to begin with.

"Well Teddie, as you probably know or could guess I'm Yuri "She said politely," The boy on the ground is Yosuke…I am guessing from the way you all are talking you didn't get each other names," Chie was still standing in the spot Yuri had kissed her red as ruby. Yuri looked at her," And that is Chie," Yuri raised an eyebrow," Chie? Chie? Oh Chie! She will be with us soon…I hope" Yuri grinned before turning back to Teddie," Can I ask you what this place is?"

Teddie looked around the room misunderstanding her wording," This is a room, but it's not a normal place. It seems like it was created by a person that got throw in here… Wait you all weren't throw in here right… So you didn't create this room?" This isn't what she had really asked but it was good information she shook her head at his question about creating the room

Yosuke got to his feet and walked next to Yuri and the bear," Hey Teddie? You said shadows basically attack people right? But Yuri's shadow didn't seem hostile towards her. Care to try and explain?"

"Well thinking about what the shadow said to us it seems like Yuri here accepted that part of her…there by acknowledging the shadow itself," Teddie said slowly," But I don't know what else I can say about her shadow…something was….different…but I could just be misunderstanding something or overthinking it,"

Yuri looked down at the ground as Chie (Who had finally come back to them) walked over to them" Well _she_ didn't say anything I hadn't felt before, or had said to myself. To me it just felt like another part of myself that I try not to show on the surface. I honestly a lot of the time hate the world; after my cousin was killed I wanted to die with him. Hearing none of that was new to me," They were all silent "But it's a part of me I have to accept and can't forget because if I do I will never learn from it. Denying the reality of my darker nature is no way to learn or grow,"

"I guess that makes sense," Chie said rubbing her head, "Still a normal person would be scared to face themselves like that…"

"Oh please me and you both know there is nothing normal about this girl here," Yosuke patting Yuri on the head.

"Stop it, I'm normal, bastard" Yuri pouted as she was embarrassed and blushing.

Teddie waved to get their attention," Besides that we need to get you guys home, before anything else happens," He grabbed Yuri hand directed her to the door he had seemed to take a shine to her. He then took them outside then back to where they started from.

"Ok now, go, go," Teddie stomped on the ground and out of nowhere TVs popped up.

"Um where did those TVs come from?" Chie asked slight taken aback.

The next they knew they were all being pushed through the TVs and opened their eyes they were back in the floor at Junes. They all slowly got to their feet" D-did we really make it back" Yosuke broke the silence. It was a question to be sure that popped in all their minds.

A small jiggle played before an announcement "Attention all shoppers, our daily limited-time sale will begin shortly at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious fresh produce Junes picks for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take apart of this incredible bargain"

"Guess that answers my question, but crap it's already that late?" Yosuke spoke up.

"Yeah, it looks like we were in there for quite a while," Chie said.

Yosuke sighed but something caught his attention on the wall, "Wait hey I didn't have time to say anything while we were there but this poster "He pointed towards the wall with the poster of Misuzu Hiragi on it" Wasn't it in that room…with the face can't out?"

"On yeah...wait isn't this a picture of the woman whose husband was having an affair with that announcer of TV? Who…died the other day," Chie looked at Yuri worried talking about the murder might scare, but was please to she was calm.

"I haven't been keeping up with the news… but I believe you are right. Well if student gossip is anything to go on at least," Yuri leaning on Chie she was slowly feeling more and more drained.

"Wait does that mean that room is somehow related to that Yamano lady's death? Now that I think about it…. No stop! We gotta stop thinking about this," Yosuke sighed," I going to try and wash most of what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take it,"

Yosuke walked over to Yuri and hugged her," I'm sorry,"

Yuri smiled gently as he hugged her," Wow I don't feel like having Chie kick you this time," Yuri teased," it's ok Yosuke really," Yosuke let her go.

Chie grabbed Yuri hand," Come on let's go home and rest. I think we all need it,"

"You mean you're going to Yuri house? Wow didn't even ask. Your parents are going to start getting curious if you start this too often," Yosuke smirked

"I-I-I'm just worried about Yuri…shut up!" Chie blushed and turning with Yuri away from him," Come on…" They left Junes and made their way to Yuri's.

When Chie and Yuri arrived at Yuri's home Nanako was home alone when they arrived…apparently Dojima had gotten called suddenly because of alert at the station. Yuri figured with all that was going on it couldn't be helped and it was completely understandable right now with the murder and everything it made a lot of sense he would be away trying to find the killer before something else to other, or his own daughter. Nonetheless Nanako was pleased to see Chie as they set down at the table with her where she was watching TV" Chie could you keep Nanako company while I fix dinner for all of us,"

Nanako looked at Yuri quickly," I can do it Onee-chan. You don't have to,"

Yuri smiled," I don't have to I want to silly,"

"Awe, you're lucky to have Onee-chan who is willing to cook good food for you Nanako," Chie spoke to Nanako with a gentle grin on her face," Has she been treating you well since she got here?"

Nanako nodded" Onee- chan comes homes everyday so far, puts me to bed when dad isn't home, and keeps me company until bed time even before that. I like Yuri Onee-chan"

"You and me both…"

"Huh?" Nanako looking at Chie," You like Onee-chan as well! Yay! "

Yuri turned slightly rosy as she sighed and really hoped Chie didn't tell Nanako more then she needed to know about the extent of their relationship. It would a very complicated thing to explain to Nanako let alone to her Uncle if he found out about her dating Chie. She wasn't ashamed of it by any means, but she didn't wanna cause problems…and to be more honest she liked being able to bring Chie home at night with no questions.

Yuri talked with both of them while she cooked curry tasting and seasoning it just right. When she got done she made the other two's plates before her own and set them down before them. Chie took a bite of her curry and was surprised by the sense of taste Yuri had," Wow this is great! Yuri I didn't want to say out like this but I really didn't see you as the cooking type,'"

Yuri shrugged," My parents worked odd hours, and often came home really late a lot of the times, in addition even when they did Mom and Dad were both horrible at cooking. So I learned to cook for myself when I was really young," Yuri sitting down at the table with them.

Nanako grinned," I'm happy Onee-chan cooks better then Dad, because the last time he cooked we had to call the fire department," She frowned looking at the stove," I'll never ask him to fry anything again,"

Yuri started laughing which amazed Nanako. Being as pleasant as Yuri was the last few days she had never heard her laugh herself when around her and her Uncle. Chie was glad to see Yuri cheerful after everything that had happened today she was worried Yuri would be more to herself and withdrawn, but it seemed facing her shadow had the opposite effect on her. They talked with Nanako for a while up until they could tell she was subsiding in a sleep like state.

"Come on time to go to bed," Yuri told Nanako as she stood and over her, before picked her up off the ground.

Nanako groaned sleepily," but I wanna stay up with Onee-chan and Chie Onee-chan," As Yuri carried her up stairs and to her room.

"There will be other times don't worry. Be a good girl and rest okay?" Yuri sitting Nanako in her bed and kissing her on the forehead," Night Nanako,"

"Goodnight Onee-chan" And Yuri shut the door behind her at her words.

4/14 (Night 10:00pm)

Yuri approached back down stairs," Sorry about that wouldn't be good to let her eat alone and be lonely all day," Looking at Chie.

"You have no need to be sorry I really had fun talking to Nanako. She's a good girl and a lot better than I was at that age" Chie said smiling as she hoisted herself up and assisted Yuri as she was picking up the room and cleaning the plates.

"Thanks," Yuri said as Chie handed her the last of the plates and she finished cleaning them," You are right I was a handful back then. Always running around and…. "She trialed off but shook it off," My cousin and me would fake sword fight outside with sticks in the yard when he came over to check on us.… I would come home with brushes because I would get carried away and so on and get in so much trouble when mother was home. Dad would laugh it off, and put medicine on me and tell me to be more careful….."

Chie walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist," its ok you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," Chie knew what she was trying to do be stronger but it was better if she took it one step at a time "At your own pace tell me more about your past please…in and turn I'll tell you all about me so we can face this world together as long as we can stand each other," she gave a small soft snicker.

Yuri nodded," Thanks Chie,"

Everything looked clean and taken care ten minutes later Yuri suggested Chie change in something of hers so she didn't have to sleep in her school uniform like the night before. Chie picked a long sleeping tee-shirt of Yuri's after they went to her bedroom. Oddly enough a problem had not come up that morning that they seemed to be running into now…..changing in front of one another was a bit awkward…

"You have a great body Chie," Yuri said while Chie was changing out of her uniform into the long tee-shit. She was sitting on her bed crossed legged, hands behind her head, blushing.

"Yuri…that's so not fair…." Chie blushed finally finishing changing. Yuri was a little taken back by this response. Sue she had thought she would say stop looking, or something like that, but it seemed Chie wanted her to be fair about the matter at hand…which meant she had to change in front of Chie herself.

Yuri looked away from Chie "Fine…" Yuri slowly got off the bed and pulled off her uniform. Her body was surprising well-toned about like a runners but flexible looking like a gymnastic athlete. She found a shirt under her bed that was shorter than Chie's and put it on. All in all considering what they were both wearing being embarrassed seemed rather stupid in hindsight. They give the impression that they together swiftly got pass this and moved on.

"Yuri….do you do any kind of work out? Because you look you're…In great shape" Chie said sitting on the bed and pulling books from her bag. They had homework sadly.

Yuri sitting on the bed behind Chie" I used to have a pull up bar in my closet at my old home, and while watching movies I would do pull-ups every time the scene changed about five to ten" Yuri described" And when I play games at night I stand up and walk in place,"

"Eh… that's one way to pass time and multitask. Come let's do our homework," Chie said looking back at her.

"Oh I did mine after class," Yuri leaning back on the wall again," Old Yosuke took too long getting his ass in gear,"

Chie sighed," Well can you help me do mine, please?"

Yuri laughed and got off the wall and lay next to a sitting Chie on her stomach. While doing her homework Yuri laying like that made it so hard for Chie to concentrate, because the short shirt had ridden up above Yuri's butt and her underwear so well fitting on her.

All in all Yuri was a good teacher she helped Chie without giving her the answers but at the same time made the content of the homework really easy to understand…. distractions aside. They got done quickly with the assignment and Chie was grateful for that schoolwork and studying had never been her favorite things to do like most students," Thanks Yuri!" Chie said as she stuffed her books and homework back in her bag and fell back on the bed.

Yuri grinned" No problem I like helping you, and I can't have you falling behind now can I,"

"Ok Miss Smartass don't be upset when I am out scoring you on test later because you made me smarter then you," Chie giggled.

Yuri rolled on the bed till she got in a position to get on top of Chie in a mounting sort state," Oh? Is that so? I guess I'll have to give you reward if that happens, but whatever could that be. Hum I wonder. Oh I have a good idea…."

Chie hands went right for Yuri's waist when she got on top of her and slowing reached to the grab the back of her ass," I want a preview,"

Yuri leaned down to Chie's lips blushing as she kissed her deeply. The two proceeded to make out until they feel asleep in one another arm's.

**4/15 (Afterschool) (Assembly Hall)**

The school staff and faculty had called a sudden assembly which the students didn't know why it was needed. Nothing seemed to be wrong or have happened that anyone had any knowledge of at the time at least not any of the students...

Yosuke standing next to Yuri and Chie keep checking his phone. He couldn't reach Saki still after all this time, and he was beginning to grow worried something had taken place, but he was hoping out it was all in his head.

"Yosuke are you ok?" Chie asked him noticing the concerned look on his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah it's nothing…"

This didn't convince either Yuri or Chie, but they didn't question him further because the Principal appeared on Stage in front of the student body "Please quite down…now…it is my sad duty to tell you that one of our students was found dead this morning"

The room was suddenly died quiet. You could hear a pen dropped. The Student were listening with their full attention

I regret to inform that Ms. Saki Konishi, third year class number three has…passed on…."

((There a very subtle change I made in this chapter...if you read the other version of this chapter and of the old chapter 26 it makes things a lot more clear))


	5. Darkness Leads To A Wonderland

Chie looked purely horrified at this news," Found dead….passed on…how could something like this happen? This doesn't make any sense…." The death of someone you knew could hit hard and weigh the heart down like an anchor in the sea. Even the strongest of people could fall prey to the grim sins of reality…. life taken away from us, the darkness of humans. Many of the students wore the same expression as Chie….somber, grim, dismayed and petrified. You could see a lot of the third year girls in the hall silently crying over their classmate and or friend.

A lot of the guys fist were clenched tightly…men...most men didn't show their feeling through sadness and tears, but anger, and this harsh transformation from a naïve boy to angry man.

All the sadness, pain, and doubt in a lot never left a person but only fuelled the fire inside to find the truth, the meaning, anything to reach an better understanding, but what a lot fail to realize….sometimes there is nothing to understand. Sadly sometimes in life it took events like this the call people to action; to awaken them to a greater calling where a understanding truly may never be reached.

Yuri was with Yosuke were walking out of the Hall even before they were dismissed. King Moron was standing between them at the exit," You two think you have permission to leave?" Yosuke looked at him like a man facing the devil with no fear," At this moment please try and stop me from leaving. Today is not the day," There wasn't a hint of anger, or a sign of weakness in his voice; nevertheless you could feel the determination and the daring in his words.

Yuri herself wasn't there to stop his actions but she knew the feelings he must be having losing someone…. It is never easy. Your emotions run the gauntlet from high to low, far and wide. King Moron sighed," Just this once," He stood aside. Yuri couldn't tell if it was of fear or just a moment of kindness, but even an asshole like him knew everything had a limit.

They walked the silent hall…not a sound given, not a movement taken away. Yosuke turned to look at Yuri and nodded upwards as he tapped her on the shoulder. Everything at the moment between them seemed to be understood without words or with minimal body movement. Yuri knew he wanted a place to talk where there was a small chance they might be over heard without them knowing about it, and that place was the roof. Slowly they made their way up the building their footsteps echoing in the empty hallways. It could have been vision into Yosuke's heart because suddenly apart of his heart felt like this just as void, empty, cold, and dark. Yuri just followed him she didn't want to lecture, and tell him anything confronting, because simply there were no words that could make all seem ok.

They made it to the roof in about six to ten minutes and sit in a far corner of it. The breeze blew in their ears as they set there thinking in silence until Yosuke broke the quietness feeling the need to discuss something's with Yuri," it has to be the still bastard Yuri. The more I think about the more it all comes together. I know you weren't watching the news too much because... of the murders but this makes two now… Mayumi Yamano and Saki-senpai….the killings matchup if the rumors about how Senpai's body was found are true" he paused to look at her. He had hurt her once and he didn't want to do that again no matter how upset he was. He knew she was still scared of murders even if she did seem a little stronger. He was flabbergasted to see she looked angry not frightened.

"What kinda fucking monster does this to people?! Why would anyone kill another person without reason? I talked to Saki even if it was just for a few minutes, but never did it cross my mind was she the type to hurt anyone, she didn't seem mean, she didn't make me feel bad, and hell I think she was even worried couldn't I take care of myself during that one time we talked," Yuri was on the verge of tears. All she could feel was frustration, rage, and anger," I am so sick of this shit! I couldn't help her, and I couldn't help….him. I am so damn useless. I am sick of people I like dying before they even have the chance to really live"

Yosuke didn't know exactly what to say to all this, but he was feeling everything she was saying, but for one thing," It's not your fault Yuri,"

"Oh really can you prove that to me? Can you show me there is nothing I could have done that maybe would have made a difference? It could have been Chie; it could have been you, Yukiko, Nanako, even Uncle Dojima! And I still would have been powerless to stop anyone form dying. Considering all of that…. it is just as much of my fault as it is of anyone else's. Nobody did anything, but yet no one could all the same" Yuri looking at the ground. She knew now more than ever the cold certainty they were facing…. _'No one at the time was safe'_. They had no idea who the killer was, or where he would strike next. All they knew was this…something had to be done about it. Someone had to try and figure it out, before it was too late.

Yosuke let a few minutes pass before he spoke again," Remember that room in the TV? The one with faces cut out of the posters on the wall? What if the murder of Mayumi Yamano is connected to that room as well as that world? Hear me out please; I remember a lot of students saying they saw her on the mid-night channel as their soul mate one or two days before she died. Well you, I and Chie also think we saw Saki-senpai on the same channel two days ago right…" Yosuke explaining his view on the matter hoping Yuri of all people would understand where he was going with this route of thinking.

"Normally I would think you are pulling at straws but it makes sense. But still my only question is how is that killing people?"

"Shit I forgot to tell you what Teddie told me and Chie," He went on the explain about the fog in both worlds, and the shadows," So you see it all connects in a way"

Yuri could see the connection but there were still so many things unanswered, but it was a place to start even if it was a long shot. They had to know more about that world in the TV. They didn't know what they might find out but it wasn't going to hurt to try and learn what they could. "Please Yuri you're the only one I can ask for help. I can't do it alone….quite literally I need you to take me to that world again. I need to know if it is connected to Saki-senpai's death….. I have to find a way to protect you, Chie, Yukiko, and anyone else that can us my help" Yosuke was observing her as he asked her trying to read her reactions.

Yuri was about to answer when they heard footsteps coming towards them. They guessed everyone was finally out and about so it could have been anyone up here now. But it was very unlikely someone would be walking right towards where there were sitting. A few seconds later they saw Chie looking at the two of them concerned," Hey, you two left so suddenly… Yosuke I'm…sorry"

"It's ok... there are important things to think care of right now. I can grieve in my own time." Yosuke told her lowly," I'm going back into that TV world. I know it's connected to all of this, after I find out if I'm right or wrong then I will mourn but only then'

"You can't be serous you don't even know if you will be able to get back, and the only one that could let you in there is…YURI! You're not seriously going to let him do this? You know how dangerous it is." Chie said looking at each of them in turn as she talked. She didn't like this Idea at all.

"Chie, I'm going with him. It's better if he is not alone in there and if I think about it like this maybe we can find a way out if worse comes to worst by finding another TV. I want you to stay here also…you don't do well over there," Yuri saw Chie panicking worst this time. She was really protective, and that could be a trouble right now. Also Yuri was also very over protective as well, and mixing that with her current emotions could be a tragedy waiting to happen.

Chie walked to Yuri and leaned down and looked her in the face, and then did something that honestly neither Yosuke nor Yuri thought she would have. She slapped Yuri across," What if something happens to you in there and I'm not there to help? What if you get stuck there and I never find out what happened? I know there are a million reasons for me not the go and they can be said about you two as well. But I will not let one of my friends and the girl I love to go into a place like that alone and just sit back and do nothing,"

Yuri couldn't deny the fact any excuse she came up with for Chie no to go that couldn't be said about herself and Yosuke as well. In turn Chie figured any reason she had for them to stay here could easily as well be shot down. Chie was going to trust both of them, and in turn she was going help lookout for them both. It was the easiest course of action she could come up with to make it more of a win win situation. Plus when she was Yuri she honestly was starting to think anything was possible.

Yuri and Yosuke stood up," Guess none of us can turn a blind eye to what is going on. And it's best if we stick together" Yosuke said, "I don't know where this is going to lead but I feel better having both of you with me… Ok all this mushy stuff aside. I think I can help out our odds going in there and getting back out safely. I'll meet you both at Junes in front of the TV took last time. Chances are we can run into that bear Teddie and he may be of some use again if we use the same TV and fine him,"

The two girls nodded as Yosuke took off. Chie looked at Yuri and put her hand on her cheek," Did I hurt you? I'm sorry but I really needed you to understand I do better with you than apart from you. If you went in there without me I would go crazy with anxiety and concern. Besides that right now Yosuke needs more than one set of eyes. He is hiding it but he isn't himself right now. He really cared about Saki-senpai and you know the saying love can make you blind…. Well you understand losing anyone you love we make you different… "Chie pulled her into a tight hug":….So please, I beg you, let me be there for you even if I can be annoying, even if I can be whiny, even if I can be over protective, but I want to be of use to you, and be able to side by side you. Please don't leave me behind, please don't" Chie was holding onto Yuri with tears in her eyes. She was scared of losing Yuri but even more afraid if she wasn't with her Yuri would go somewhere she could follow, and she would lose her forever.

Yuri spent a good ten minutes calming her down. She wasn't going to lie to her…. she was sacred herself. Nothing was known about the world they were going back into, and if there was a killer using it to kill….. Who was to say 'that person' didn't have a degree of control over that world. It honestly felt like both worlds were closing in on everyone it was a time of dammed if you do damned if you don't… All they could do is take a leap of faith

Yuri and Chie arrived at Junes shortly after the finally left the school building. Chie was back calm as could be expected all bearing in mind the events of the day. They noticed firsthand how the school was a grim mess as they left. Passing by people who just seemed like a shell of their former selves… no one had the energy or drive at the moment… stuff was just hitting way to close to home for a lot of students. Everyone was just stuck in their own thoughts…trying to figures things out.

Yosuke showed up at the TV department not long after the girls had arrived there themselves. He was carrying a golf club and from what Yuri could tell from her limited knowledge…. shin guards. He handed Yuri the gold club and Chie the shin guards. He explanation for the shin guard was very simple "Well Chie likes kicking shit anyway might as well get some use out of that trait"

Yuri snatched her head," Considering we are going in a unknown environment…I…don't believe kicking stuff would be the preferred option if you wanted my opinion," she did had to admit it would be an interesting thing to see all the same, but she wasn't about to say that out loud and give them any ideas cause they still hadn't seen what else that world had to offer yet. And Lord knows going by the track record….. At least one person in this group would try and kick something in the nuts if all else failed still….. Knowing it probably wasn't going to work…or it even had them to begin with….

Yosuke himself was also carrying bottled water and different forms of first aid in his school bag," At the time being sadly Chie would be more useful in a fighting role if something came up then me. I don't like it but I have to at least try and think about the possibility that someone will end up hurt," he looked over the things in his bag as he talked to them. It felt worst to have to look them in the eyes and picture either of them getting hurt or worst," I don't know really if Yuri can fight but I figured better if she had something to defend herself with,"

Thinking about how she grew up this weapon made the most sense for her to begin with. She had practiced and studied a lot of sword play because she was very interested in it since she was very young. The fact a golf club could be bottom heavy on a hard swing kind of worried her still. She didn't know from experience but her body could handle this off-set just fine if she had to make an educated guess.

So there were no arguments with the equipment given out, but Yuri and Chie were both a little worried Yosuke didn't seem to have a weapon to defend himself with. But if he weighed himself down to much that could terrible, and also welding a weapon and carrying a bag with lack of experience wasn't a good plan either.

"Yosuke," Yuri looked at him deciding it better if she just speak her mind rather than waiting to later to bring it up," Do me a favor and stay behind us if something comes up. Your way too much of an open target as you are right now, in addition moving with that type of bag isn't safe because something or someone could easily grab hold of it or it could get hung onto something in the same just as easy" She had been going over and over everything that could happen in her head while the items were being handed out. She was working out every angle in her head so they could more the likely make it back alive and unharmed.

Yosuke was amazed by her level of foresight and thoughtfulness Yuri was showing them. But it also worried him in a way, because the normal Yuri he knew was scared, and held back. The way she was now was like she was only thinking of the other two and not thinking about her own safety at all. Chie had taken noticed to this behavior as well, but couldn't think of how to bring it up. They would just have to watch her closely for now. Starting a fight or shaking things up at the time wouldn't help anything with them. They both hoped they were just overthinking it and Yuri wasn't only thinking of them, but her own safety as well.

Yuri reached for the TV before they all went through and ended up in the same place where they were the last time they had come to the TV world. Yosuke looking around breathed a sigh of relief," Guess my theory was right it seems that the TV in Junes is connected to this area in this world,"

Chie looked a little miffed as well as relieved," And what if that theory was wrong?"

Yosuke shrugged not really having a good answer," We would be slightly worst off honestly, but we would really be in the same boat no matter how we decided to come back here,"

Chie didn't really have anything to say to this. It wasn't like she had any better ideas of how they would have tested this," Fine, I see your point,"

"W-what are you guys doing back here!?" They heard a familiar voice behind them as they went quite for a little bit taken in the area once again. They turned around and saw Teddie looking at them in bewilderment. Yuri walked up to him and patted him like the last time she had met him.

Chie raised an eyebrow," She likes stuffed bears?" It was a random thought but that would help explain why Teddie never freaked Yuri out" Cute" she spoke all this softly thinking out loud.

Teddie gave a big smiled without thinking about it as Yuri patted his head, but quickly backed away from Yuri and his grin turned back into a puzzled frown," H-hey I told you three it wasn't safe here…..Wait…wai… no one seems to have made you come here…then you are the one throwing people in here!" Honestly that would be a good guess from his point of view. Three people who don't seem to be forced into this world appear in front of you twice. The second time after you clearly had tried hard explaining the dangers the first time… they appear again seemingly willing to come back for no reason at all, but to just be there.

"Hell no!" Yuri said with a sudden out bust.

"Why the hell would we throw people in here and then come in ourselves knowing the danger we would be in?" Yosuke said angrily towards Teddie feeling more heated at be accused of sure a thing right after someone her cared so much about had been killed, and possibly tossed in this world to do it" That doesn't make any sense! "

"That is still strange nonetheless! Can you prove you not the ones throwing people in her," Teddie huffed "You are the most suspicious people here!" In truth most likely the only people here…

Yuri looked at the bear darkly," Tell me Teddie if I were the person throwing people in here and happened to come across you not once but twice why would I let you live? I mean you knowing my face would be a liability to me. You could help someone out and say you saw me here, because well hell you even know my name. You could send that person back to our world and they would hurt me down, or tell others what I was during," Teddie was shaking as she was talking," You see this golf club here?" Teddie nodded as Yuri point toward the club in her hands," Why wouldn't I just end you the moment I saw you again to make sure you didn't run you goddamn mouth,"

Teddie looked at her scared, but after a little bit he kind of understood what she meant and was saying," I see your point…I'm sorry I just want all this to stop"

Yuri gave him a weak smile," Its ok we want this to stop to" "We had to come here because we think some murders in our world that are taking place are connected to this one. I think it is connected to what you told us about the fog, and the people get throw in here….at the very least"

Chie looked at Yuri and Yosuke swiftly as she spoke abruptly" Wait speaking of fog…the day before the first body was found…wasn't it very foggy that night and the next day much clearer…" Chie eyes went wider," And it was foggy last night to. I looked out of Yuri's bedroom window when I got up to go the bathroom once,"

Yosuke nodded," Yeah…I thing that is where Teddie story and explanation ties in….and the only conclusion I could reach was…the people throw were attacked by these other shadows Teddie mentioned or by their own personal shadows when the fog lifter here"

Chie looked at Yuri," B-but….they were conceivably killed by themselves….why?"

Yosuke shook his head," We don't know how that works, or on that matter how anything here works. We need answers if we are going to keep moving forward at all. Teddie please can you help us. We honestly just wanna know the truth of things. If the killing is taking place here there must be some clues and answers"

Teddie took a minute to think it over and nodded," I am guessing I can help. I don't want you all stuck in here, and I can let you out of here when you're ready to leave. But you have to make a promise to me. You will find out who is doing this,"

Yuri smirked," That's not really hard to promise to make. If the murders are connected to this place we are here to do that anyway. Still I don't like you tried to blackmail us by twisting you words there"

Chie looked at Yuri," your right he did! He said he would let us out and then, said we had to make a promise. Hey bear! What would have happened if we so no! You little sneak!"

Teddie ran and hid behind Yuri who was facing the other to," S-sorry…I just…"

Chie sighed and rubbed her head," We get it geez"

Yosuke looked at Teddie," Teddie I have to ask you…did anyone come in here besides us yesterday? Maybe after we left…."

Teddie behind Yuri pondered for a moment," Well I did feel someone in here after you guys left, but I can't say when they came in. I would have to guess…it had to be after you all were gone, because when we were searching from Yuri-san I didn't feel a hint of anyone else out in the fog…. Oh speaking of which" Teddie walked out from behind Yuri to in-between of all of them standing, and seemed to pull glasses out of nowhere," Here all of you put this on. They we help you see here,"

They all took the glass," What are you saying our eyes sight bad here? I don't thi-….." Chie stopped talking after she slipped her pair on," Whoa I don't believe this," She was looking all around the area.

The other two followed suit," Oh damn it's like the fog isn't even here!" Yosuke said looking around.

Yuri looked at Teddie with a kinder smile on her face this time," Thanks, this will help out a lot. Also it kinda puts my mind at ease a little more," She hadn't been aware of it until now but she had been stringing her eyes to see. He body suddenly felt a lot better now that she didn't have to focus all her energy on just seeing. She thought back to the last time they were here last. They also then couldn't see well, and that may have been what cause emotions to run even higher.

Chie and Yosuke both did indeed look a lot calmer suddenly, even with emotions of earlier today still running high.

Yosuke walked to Teddie and put his hand on his head," Thanks," he voice sounded a little bit more like himself," Would you mind taking us to were you felt the person who came in after we left. There is something I need to confirm,"

Teddie just nodded as he looked around and started walking down a path that seemed to lead to a road….around which looked oddly familiar to Yosuke and Chie….."What is this road in the old shopping distant?" Yosuke spoke up finally," The hell is going on here?"


	6. Per-so-na! Shadow Magician

"Why would this be here….." Chie started,"

Teddie looked at Chie," Um this place is the manifestation of the person here or the person that was here….No one is here now…." They didn't want to hear that last part because it was confirmation of what they already knew. For Yosuke and Chie it hurt a little worst knowing what the landscape area was…knowing most likely from what Teddie said this was all out of someone's mind…and the most likely person right now was Saki. They didn't say anything as they walked the street and came to a store with a glowing red doorway entrance.

"This is….that liquor store…," Yosuke stammered as they stopped walking at the doorway" What is going on…why is the doorway glowing red?" Yuri felt bad because at first she didn't know what he was talking about until she remembered Chie telling her that Saki's parents owned a liquor store in the old shopping distract in Inaba.

Teddie suddenly was behind Yuri as they looked at the entrance. She was a little weary with him doing it at first but then she stooped and thought about it," Teddie what wrong?" Yuri asked feeling him press up against her back shaking.

"T-they're h-here!" His voice shaking as he answered her" S-shadows I had a feeling they may attack,"

"Look!" Chie pointed at a mask the seemed to form slowly in the entrance of the store then fall to a ground. They all noticed they seemed like blobs of goo wearing mask at first until they starting going into the air and floating and at same time grew great mouths with long tongues hanging out of them with the masks now completely gone.

It wasn't long until they heard the same sounds behind then. Yosuke turned to check behind them and to his horror there were more of these things come right at them" Shit this looks bad"

They were in trouble and they all knew it. They all were getting ready for the worst as Yuri's head begin to hurt and she suddenly became dizzy. She recognized this feeling it had happened once before after she arrived in Inaba…but at the same time it wasn't the same…the feeling was a bit different.

**_Thou art me, I art Thou, The time has come, Open thy eyes and release what lies_** within Yuri looked down at her hand as her vision cleared up and a card was laying there in it….She felt like for some reason she knew what she had to say and do as the card started to glow. A smirk popped onto her face," Per-son-a"

Yuri's hand seemed to bust in blue flames of light as she yelled. The Light surrounded Yuri body quickly and a vision of what look like a man wearing a mask with a long split trench coat carrying a massive pole-arm appeared behind her. The visualization of the man vanished but the light surrounding Yuri became blindingly white reaching a point where she disappeared from view until the light seemed to shatter into pieces of glass around her, but he person that stood there after looked like a slightly older version of Yuri. Long raven hair just below her neck, same height a few inches shorter then Chie, her eyes turned form purple irises to crimson blood red, and she was now wearing a long silk black flowing dress version of her school uniform. She was holding long katana instead of a gold club

"Y-Yuri?" Yosuke said looking at the person who standing where Yuri had been. He didn't know what had taken place. The person looked at him and only smiled as they keep balling their few hand into a fist over and over agree like getting use to a new sensation. She could suddenly hear another voice in their head

**_Oh I see…you possess the power of the Wild Card after all, but that's not all….no...there is something more about you…... Your body seems to have fused with your summoned Persona there by inheriting its strengths, but also its weaknesses. My how fascinating I wonder what this could mean…... But a warning you ought to only attempt doing this with one Persona at a time, but on the bright side you can still summon another persona while inheriting another one's aspects._**

"So….it wasn't a dream I had on the train after all….." Yuri feeling the power of her current body… she was amazed with the feeling, but didn't stop too long to enjoy or think about it. The shadows were positioned ready to attack and they looked hungry for blood. She moved like the wind taking off at the shadows in front of them, then slashing them right though subsequently jumping toward them when she reached them as her Katana seemed to in progress of glowing with what give the impression of being lightning" Juumonji Giri!" Knowledge of how to fight like she was now seemed to just come to her as nature movements.

She looked behind her and saw the shadows going for Chie from behind. She landed on the ground and spinning around on her heels to face them she outstretched her arms pointing her hands palms down at the shadows" Izanagi! "A loud crackling noise filled the air right as Yuri spoke the name …at that juncture multi-strikes of lighting came onto off every one of the Shadows in the surrounding area. All you heard after that was ghostly moans as the shadows disappeared. Yuri relaxed her position seeing all the shadows were gone from the area around them. She was glad no one got hurt in the process.

Yosuke ran up to her," Whoa what was that" Chie wasn't far behind him looking dumbfounded at the display she had just witnessed." Y-your Yuri right….right….. (Yuri nodded in reply) Oh good…" he was relieved but still confused," What is all this…. you look a little different… Did I hear you say something about Persona? I mean hey… what did you do Yuri?!" Yuri looked a little stunned…he was spitting too many questions for her to take on like this all at once.

"Calm down Yosuke! Your troubling Sensei!" Teddie walking to Yuri and turning to Yosuke

"S-sensei?" Yosuke taken aback.

Teddie turned to look at Yuri one more," Gosh almighty! Your amazing, Sensei! I indeed am one impressed bear! I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the shadows seemed scared of you! "He gasped as he seemed to be understand something important," Are you the one who is able to bring people into this world?"

Yuri was kinda of red it was uncomfortable to be complemented this much in front of others," I-I guess…something like that," She nodded.

"Oh wow! That is what I thought! This is really great isn't it? I am so pleased!" Teddie sounding very cheerful as he spoke every word toward Yuri then her turned towards Yosuke," Don't you think so as well Yosuke?"

Yosuke groaned," You call her Sensei but you don't show me any respect?"

Teddie looked at him eyeing him confused," Sorry, but did you just wipe out a horde of shadows about to attack everyone?"

"N-no"

"Well then" Teddie turned away from him

Yosuke sighed then looked a Yuri smiling" Anyway you keep this up and I'm sure we'll be fine form here on out. OW!"

Chie slapped him in the back of the head," Don't use Yuri like she is your personal bodyguard,"

"Hey that's not what I meant…" He grinned but then frowned as he noticed an odd sound in his ears" hey wait a minute do you guys hear voices,"

There were indeed voices starting to fill the air around them "It's all that store's fault' 'I wish they would have never came here in the first place who needs them' 'I wish they would just go under already'

"What the-"Yosuke started alarmed

'Oh did you hear…I heard Konishi-san's daughter works there' 'Oh my how could she with her family's business suffering like that. Must be because of that boy what a shameful little slut'

"S-stop it…" Yosuke stuttered.

'My that poor father suffering cause his daughter has fallen to the ill charms at the hands of the enemy' 'what a wearisome child'

"No this is awful…H-hey Ted. You said this place was a manifestation for the person here right. Better said a reality for them…well was this Saki-senpai's reality when she wandered in here? Hearing all these cruel things," Chie asked looking dejected and sickened by what she herself was hearing. It was also a terrible thing to picture someone hearing all this said about them.

Teddie shook his head," I only know about what is over here, but not what people heard or experienced."

"Whatever is going on here we have to find out ourselves," Yosuke sounding focused on the task at hand before walking to the doorway and then inside the building. Yuri and Chie quickly followed suit not wanting him to be alone in this place. Besides they didn't know if more shadows were inside or going to come after them.

After they got inside the voices started again but this time they heard a man's voice mixed in over the top of the others" Aren't you ashamed of yourself. You know what the neighbors say about you right. Dammit, you're the daughter of a family that has owned this store for generations. Is it the money? It is because of that stupid boy? Just tell me why you work there of all places?

"I don't believe a word of this…Are you telling me this is how senpai really saw things. She seemed to have so much fun at work when I spent time with her. S-she never said nothing like this to me…"

"Well maybe she just didn't know how to tell you, or she didn't wanna worry you with her personal matters. You know how people are," Chie said trying to be sympathetic to reassure Yosuke, but she had a good idea this may have been the unfriendly truth.

Yosuke began walking around the store and came to the front counter. As he searched around he found a picture. He picked it up and looked at it," This is the picture we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes," He sounded confused and Yuri saw why as he turned around and she saw the photo for herself," Why is it all cut up like this?" The photo from what could be made out of it showed Saki smiling and Yosuke standing next to her with the other part-timers.

A voice that sounded like Saki's suddenly ring in the store," I never got to tell Hana-chan….what I thought about him. And that was that he was a big pain in the ass. God I was only nice to him because he was the store manager's son, but he took everything the wrong way getting all excited. What a fucking loser how thick could you get?"

Yosuke fell down to his knees on the ground," No way…this is a lie she would never…."

'Who cares about Junes anyway….I mean for fuck sake because of that store our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors gossip about me behind my back. I wish everything would just fade away and I could get some peace….just for a little bit….

"This is all a lie it just can't be. I refuse to believe any of this bullshit. Senpai she wasn't like that! SHE WASN'T!"

"Oh look at the baby cry his little eyes out. Oh whatever am I to do….. boo hoo….. it is so sad…. I feel so sorry for myself. In reality I'm the one who thinks everything is a pain in the ass," They all turned to face the source of the new voice…and saw another Yosuke his eyes glowing red.

"Who are you…I would never think that. Stop using my face and saying all this shit! Just tell us who you really are!"

"Dumbass I am you…how long are you going to preserve this irresponsible motive of endeavoring to dupe yourself. Screw the whole kit and caboodle about everything being it this world, that world, Junes, and that deplorable fucking shopping distant. I'm sick of it all…where the entertaining pass times, the ecstasies I die experience, the existence I crave…surly not out here in the boondocks that is my unquestionable reality right now in that piss poor town

'I am nothing like that! That's not true! I don't think that at all!"

Chie looked confused…."Why does his shadow sound smarter than him?"

"You act all happy go lucky, philandering and jesting all around the place, but you is just terrified of being on your own. You hunger for everything you can't ensure with your own two hands. You got to be surrounded by people to hide the fact you nothing but a pretentious whiner who can't stand the idea of never finding a place he belongs. So you sucker yourself and become something you're not! And speaking of which what is all this about finding out the truth and Saki-senpai this and that? I know the actual reason you came back to this world!"

"SHUT UP! St-stop it!"

"Oh I thought I was just saying shit as you put it. But maybe I really do know everything about you after all. Why is that you inquire? Oh I am so pleased you did. BECAUSE I AM YOU! You just came here for the reason that it sounded like a good time…be straightforward what else is there to do in this shithole? A world inside a TV how exhilarating! Your just trying to act like a big shot then hey maybe you could be a hero, than Yuri, Yukiko, and Chie would be impressed with your sorry ass! Oh yes by the way how envious are you of Yuri right now? She can fight, she is charismatic enough to come right in here get a girlfriend, and man she looks good…Goddamn she is some pleasurable to be around, and I just wanna piece of-"

"Yo can I leave and come back after you are done having your personal crisis. Cause honestly some of this I don't think I need to hear…" Yuri said sighing. You know she pretty know Yosuke liked her cause he really didn't mask it, but normally it was more in a playful friendly nature….but just flat out hearing he wanted to 'be' with her…..not attractive very off putting.

Chie looked at Yuri and amazement "Yuri!"

"What? Not like you two didn't see my shadow or whatever" Yuri shrugged," besides this give me a reason to fix Yosuke later," She said darkly," Oh give me pleasure and let me have my satisfaction and fix this son of bitch first...before then"

"For the love of-" Chie started smirking

"It's not true guys! He can't be me!" Yosuke looking terrified and livid at the shadow in front of him not turning to face the others…something did feel right about what he was saying but…. No, no, it could be right…no it couldn't…." You're Not me you son of a Bitch!" As he turned back to look at the shadow.

"Hahaha- That's right! Come on say it again!" Yosuke's shadow said smirking wickedly

"Y-you're not me!"

"That's right I am me now. I am not you anymore!" Shadow Yosuke's body starting glowing bright and growing until an giant unworldly four legged beast stood in front of them," I am a shadow the true self. I'll crush everything that bores me!"

Yuri stepped in front of Yosuke who was slowly getting up off the ground after he had fallen back away from the monster," Oh you bored huh? Well mister shadow permit me to liven things up a bit. I'll relish trashing that sultry mouth of yours"

"Hahaha- oh goody goody," The Shadow to a swing at her which she was forced the block with her blade because the genuine Yosuke and the others were right behind her," Oh you can defend yourself but can you safeguard you associates," with one arm he pushed Yuri back and with the other took a swipe at Chie. Yuri recovered quickly and ran at Chie hindering the attack with her back not having time to turn around and fully block the attack…because of the power and strength of the smash to her back she flew hitting the wall behind Chie causing it to collapse from the force she hit and rebounded off of it.

Chie and Yosuke screamed her name followed by calls for her to stand," Come on get up!" they said at once.

Yuri got off the ground as little by little blood dripping from her mouth," Damn I'm gonna feel that one in the morning," She was suddenly very happy she had a persona ability that helped her own body keep up with the punishment of battle. But she knew taking too many hits directly to the body would be the end of her" Teddie, Chie, Yosuke! Get outside now!"

They all ran towards the hole in the whole and outside after hesitating for a second. They were all worried but they couldn't do anything be listen and watch. None of them could help fight off the shadow, no one but Yosuke…but he wasn't ready to face the truth. He just couldn't accept it. Chie was getting angry being helpless while Yuri struggled on Yosuke's behalf…she turned to face Yosuke

"She is fighting your battle Yosuke. What the hell is wrong with you! Neither of us care about your liking us, being attracted to us, nor feeling bored to death living in town. We know the real you who you really are and want to be. You're a person with common sense so be a man and face yourself or Yuri is going to die for you!" Chie yelled at him once they got outside,"

He didn't respond right away," that thing isn't me!"

"Of course it is! But that doesn't mean that it's a major part of you! You just have to accept it and go on being the guy that you want to be! Or was that thing right? Are you going to keep fooling yourself? Are you going to keep letting your friend get hurt because of you"

Yosuke was silent…..He had to to…but….it was so hard for him to…..

Yuri was face to face with the shadow," ha-ha….telling them to run… oh aren't you a saccharine loving person. My I possibly will really fall in love with you. Such a lovely person, with a kind heart you are….I can't wait to see it, that heart of your in my hands" The shadow taunted her licking his lips.

"You always know how to sweet talk a lady when you have to my my my little heart is beating so fast right now, but I prefer to hear that from the real dumbass outside. He is much better at it," Yuri smirked," But man my back is killing me. Allow me to return the favor in kind!" She flew at him not needing to hold back anymore now that the others were far away outside. She had to be sure before she took next course of action the building didn't plummet onto the others. That is why she sent them outside ahead of time just in case.

She got right up to the Shadow and her sword surrounded itself with lightning" Kenkon Itteki!" She slashed him upward and send him flying through the wall behind him, and she hit the ground running after him and didn't give his body time to leave the air," Shishi Funjin," Yuri twirled inward while taking to the air diagonally to position herself, than dived onto the monster putting her sword right though it chest, before letting go on the sword and jumping off him doing a backflip and yelling" Ziodyne!" The sky crackled and the roar of thunder could be heard as intense lightning shoot out the sky hitting the sword in the shadow's chest and bringing it finally to the ground. She landed on her feet breathing heavily. She wasn't use to this power yet it was really taxing her body, but it was a rush fighting, thinking of very few thing but the fight itself she didn't feel the slow after effect till the end of the fight.

The others ran to her as she started falling backwards and her uniform turned back to normal. She was caught by Chie, and Yosuke keep walking past them then stopped looking at the shadow defeated on the ground," That… isn't….. me…. Right?"

Yuri panting looked at Yosuke as Chie slowly brought her back up right," I know you know better. The real Yosuke that I know is twice as strong as that thing and three times as annoying. We all have a little of that in us no matter how much we try and hide it"

Yosuke sighed," What happened to the nice shy you?"

"I sorry I was too busy saving my girlfriend and my sorry ass friend. Got a problem? Go fuck yourself, jerk….." Yuri chuckling," Sorry couldn't help it…..but you know….."

"Nah we cool no need for you to say sorry…... It is just kind of hard to realize things about yourself

Yuri sighed," Preaching to the choir,"

"…but your right…everything said was nothing I haven't thought of before but it's not who I am or at least not I want to be…. Even with my doubts and so on I am still who I wanna be and I have the friends I want to share my time with. I like this town and everyone in it. And yeah I thought maybe coming here would be a little fun"

"I can understand that. I think anyone could. We all want a little excitement in our lives," Chie said smiling," I have Yuri so-"

"Don't start idiot," Yuri blushed.

The shadow was back a normal human form standing in front of Yosuke," You are me and I am you," Yosuke finally said directly to it. The Shadow and disappeared a card appeared in Yosuke hand... The turned to Yuri and Chie," I'm sorry,'

"We already knew you were a handful. It just comes with the whole friendship thing, No big deal. But really you owe me so I call it even if you buy three grilled steaks tomorrow," Yurt said softly with a pouty look on her face

Yosuke rubbed his head as he groaned" Fine fine, one for each of us….I'll take a pay cut…..I can't say no…not when you make that face at least….a cute badass…now that's fucked up"

Yuri shook her head laughing," No, two for Chie one for me…..she seems like an expensive date…and I can't afford to feed her if I ask her out alone to eat out, and I don't feel like cooking tomorrow"

"Yuri…I…well….it's steak….but…er….." Chie said embarrassed," I don't eat that much…do I…?"

_((((((((((((((((((__**A/N: I was watching Kill La Kill the first time I wrote this...I'm sorry... but fun fact...Yuri is based off of Ryuko Matoi in some aspects, well in my head Yuri looks like her but a slight bit more gentle (Post Shadow Yuri**__)))))))))))))))))_

4/16 Afterschool.

Yuri was asleep in class… she had wanted to skip so badly that morning, but Nanako was worried about her when she didn't get out of bed when she called her down for breakfast. The last thing she needed was to make poor Nanako to worry more than see had to. Uncle Dojima was coming home late or not at all since she had arrived to stay with them, and with all the news talking about the murders she could tell it was making Nanako worry that her dad was in danger because of his line of work. So she had to put on a brave face and go to school through the pain. Her body was hurt badly due to her powers, but still it was sore after the battle.

Chie had been checking her phone every spare moment she got all that day. Being because Yukiko hadn't come to school and she just couldn't seem to reach anyone from the inn as well. She had voiced her worries to Yuri," See always calls me back no matter what. It's weird I don't know maybe I am over-thinking it because of everything that has been going on. But hell what do I….I just do know" It honestly to Yuri was getting a little be annoying to hear over and over again but that was more than likely due to the pain in her body or maybe she was just getting jealous hearing her talk about someone else so much, but even she knew it was wrong to be jealous when it was really big possibility something was wrong with everything happening in the town at the minute.

Yosuke was standing over her talking to her after classes had end listening to Yuri voice her thoughts on the matter," Well she has been like that since I have known her as well. Yukiko this, Yukiko that, come on Yukiko lets go," He ranted," I surprised Chie didn't subscribe to 'Pussy Petting Monthly' sooner"

"I'll give you points on that one just because it sounds like it could be a real 'Cat' Magazine," Yuri sighed," I can see the articles now 'I shook her hand and smiled at her as I told her please pet my pussy gently…she is really sensitive right now…I don't how she got so wet, but when she is wet she get all hot and bothered easily…." Two girls passed by blushed and giggling having walked by only to hear her last statements

"All that aside Chie does have a point I am starting to think myself something may have happened to Yukiko," Yosuke said taking a seat on the floor facing the widows leaning his back on a chair desk leg of Yuri's desk. He felt a lot better being around her after Yesterday…just more at ease with himself. Discussing stuff with her came easy and natural.

"I know what your mean that I really hope that's not the case, but maybe if something does happen we can do something about it this time….." Yuri said as she watched the process of him sitting on the floor somewhat uneasy about the clothes she was wearing and the area he was sitting in.," Shouldn't you be headed to work while it's on my mind,"

"No it's a day off for me," Yosuke said going through his bag taking out a pack of gum and taking a piece putting it in his mouth then offering her one. She took it and put in in her mouth," Also that shadow took a lot out of me yesterday…."

Yuri snorted "Try fighting one…"

Yosuke laughed," Sorry I was just saying"

Yuri chuckled finding his playful manner amusing and happy he was back to his old ways" Nah it's ok. I know I did feel drained after mine. It's mental fatigue if not anything else," She wasn't about to down play how hard it was to see parts of yourself you rather forget about you had in you…. let alone in front of others and willingly accept all your faults, short comings, and hidden feelings.

"But man you're really impressive. You just accepted yourself right away….me I had to deny everything just so I could hold on to the fake reality I had painted for myself in my own likeness. I think you heard me say it once already 'people always find away even if it means losing a part of themselves' something along those lines other day. I guess I was really talking about myself more than anyone else," He understood everything a bit more now and he was pressing on forward thanks to his friends," Thanks,"

Yuri blushed with her head down," Dumbass…" It was something she disliked…being thanked. It could be really embarrassing yet she still didn't understand why she had always been like this, "I didn't do much…."

Yosuke turned his head to look back and up at her desk, and saw the hint of her blushing," Awe, so I wasn't just picturing it the other times you really do have a cute side still. I was starting to get worried,"

"Don't make me fix you!" Yuri said turned her head the other way where he couldn't see her face.

"But really….Yuri we have to find the person who is doing this no matter the cost. I got lucky because you and Chie were with me. You fought for me, and Chie…well was Chie…she yelled at me and helped understand things better."

Yuri looked back towards him and lifted her head off her desk," I happy you're ok, but yes you are right if someone is just throwing people into that place…they...the people being thrown…may not stand a chance at all alone. I'm sorry to say it like this but you may understand the danger more than me. I had already accepted myself long before meeting my shadow, but in your case…"

"It was things I was not facing…or trying to hide my repressed feelings unwilling to face them…so I couldn't accept them right away. I could have gotten you killed if I didn't-"

Yuri turned her body in her seat, and at the same time turned Yosuke head to face the window. She put a leg to each side of him and patted him head," I'm fine stop saying sorry…what's done is done,"

He just nodded before trying to turn his head around but was stopped by Yuri.

"No….for real if you try and turn around while I am sitting like this again I will never forgive you" Yuri stammered.

"Not my fault you have to wear a girl's uniform while I am sitting on the floor," Protested Yosuke laughing," Anyway I've seen your stripes already today so…..er I mean….oh shit…"

Yuri was confused for a minute till she remembered she was wearing striped blue underwear and turned a sour gazed onto Yosuke. Yuri was hitting him lightly over the head over and over until they decided to head out fifteen minutes later.

As they walked the road a boy with a bleached-blonde sweptback crew-cut as well as gray eyes saw them, and was taken aback to see Yuri…."Y-Yuri…nee-san …..?" He said to himself…as he saw Chie run up behind and jump on Yuri back as they kept walking Yuri carrying her girlfriend piggy back," Why haven't you came back for me…..Nee-san?"

To Be Continued….


	7. Twin Dragons: Those We Protect

((Honestly thought adding a little more detail and rewriting these Chapters would be a good thing, after a few Pm's and a disheartening review….I honestly am a little bit depressed as pitiful as that sounds. Never claimed to be the best writer, and I thought adding a little personal taste would be helpful…..know it's silly but helpful reviews I love (spelling, grammar, details, lack or details on a person or subject) ...mean ones…..hit me hard and give me a great lack of motivation. Not a tough skinned person…thought I was doing better….I'm going to stop reediting and just put up the old ones….I was trying to do something for the readers but no one seemed to like it…I'm sorry"

Yosuke, Chie, and Yuri had departed to Junes to eat after they left school and Chie caught up with them. Yosuke offered to buy the steaks he told Yuri he would when they were in the TV world, but she told him she was just joking and made him by her ice cream instead. Chie oddly enough wouldn't eat….she was worried about Yukiko too much. They had all tried calling the Inn when they ended up at Junes but no one could get them.

"I'll go by there on my way home. It's the last thing I can think to do and the best I am hoping for is … she is just so busy that she can't answer the phone," Chie said lowly

"I know this isn't helping but that doesn't explain why no one at all is answering the Inn phones," Yosuke started," I mean yeah Yukiko being too busy would make logical sense but a whole place full of employees. I'm sorry to say but that's just not likely,"

"Well it isn't," Said a man standing right behind Yuri. His arms on her head crossed," There has been a murder over there so the place is shut down,"

"Who was killed!? What first who are you and how do you know that "Chie standing up yelling.

"Oh my, that's right! Silly me I know Yuri through her uncle but I forget we never been properly introduced face to face. I am Tohru Adachi; guess you could say I am Dojima-san's Lackey."

"So you're the lazy asshole he was talking about. Yeah we were having dinner when I first got into town and he mentioned something about a lazy, good for nothing, asshole working under him," Yuri said not able to turn her head or look up. This guy really made her nervous, but she had no idea why other than because the fact he had his arms on top of her head.

"Harsh" Adachi said hopelessly," And here I was hoping at home he at least talked nice about his young partner, but no…..Really I'm not that bad once you get to know me" He got off Yuri's head and walked around the table to sit next to Yosuke," Your Uncle has me on coffee duty and it just so happens I came here. I couldn't help but hear you three over talking. So putting two and two together I am guessing your friends of that girl Yukiko Amagi….well I hate to be the bringer of bad news but she is the suspect in the case," His face was serous his eyes narrow as he stared sadly at the middle of the table in front of him.

"That's nonsense she would never murder anyone! What the hell are you all even trying to do your jobs right!" Chie spat at him.

"Ok miss then tell me why a guest was found in her bedroom with a knife in their chest with Miss. Amagi's finger prints on the handle. If you can tell me that then you can tell me how we are not doing our job," His eyes moved to Chie and as he spoke. His voice was daring her to question him again. This man…wasn't what he seemed to be…" A lot of times no one is who they appear to be. I know it's hard to believe but your friend may be a killer"

Yuri somewhat agreed with him to a point. Having watched her cousin die in front of her…..wait….why did he die…she couldn't remember the reason he died...her head was starting to feel very painful….she was slowly….very slowly remembering someone stabbing her cousin with a sword through the chest in front of her. She couldn't remember the persons face, but in her memory she felt like it was someone she trusted more than anyone.

The moment of pain passed and now sweating heavily while holding her head as she sat there in silence trying to understand what just happened and why she never questioned her memories before. What was going on what we wrong with her memory….why now….

Yosuke noticed when he looked away from Adachi she was sweating. He thought it was her fear of murders getting to her, and hearing someone they could be a killer would scare a lot of people. He looked back at Adachi," I not going to pretend to know what to think of say about this. But she is our friend…is there any way we can help…maybe talk to her find out what she knows or what happened. She may have just been set up, or I don't know….,"

"I would love that really…but she disappeared yesterday night" Adachi told them lowly.

"I see how it is. So now she can't be questioned, and it looks like she made a getaway. So of course she looks like the murderer. But really the police are just hoping to get an easy scrape goat…because more than likely they have no more answers ," Yuri said looking at the table holding her head," That doesn't explain who killed Yukiko's 'guest'…."

Adachi looked at her and he stood up," This isn't a game, don't go causing problems I only told you this so you would know that if you see the girl she could be dangerous. Don't go playing detective and get yourselves hurt," He turned too waved and started walking away," Tatsuya Suou….two years ago died because he though a case was game too. I hate to see his cousin go down the same road," He left the area.

"What is he talking about? Wasn't that the name of that guy on that show Who's who two years ago….wait…?" Chie looked at Yuri who had stood up and her bag under her arm," Is that…"

"I'm going home. I'll see you two later…..it's going to rain tonight. I would watch the Mid-night channel if I were you. I think it's for the best" she left them at the food court in Junes.

"I guess that is who her cousin was," Yosuke said hitting the table," Why the hell did that Adachi bring that up?"

"Dammit! Why does she always run away when she needs people the most...I told to let me help…fucking dammit.." She looked like she was on the verge tears be was holding back"….by the way you don't think Yukiko really…..you know"

Yosuke looked at the ground," We don't know what is what. Worst case…it was self-defense….she still doesn't seem the type to kill even if it came to that," he was pushing a question he had in the back of his mind….why was the body found in her bedroom….this didn't look good," Seems like Yuri figured something out as well,"

Chie looked at him confused," Well even we could have figured out that Yukiko was thrown into the TV world. I mean after he said she disappeared…" she trailed off

"No, not that…Yuri said right away Yukiko wasn't the one that killed the guest "Yosuke explained," She said 'that doesn't explain who killed Yukiko's guest' …..Hold on a minute if you think about it wouldn't she say 'the killer must have killed that person to set Yukiko up'…..does that mean there's more than one killer?"

"N-no way" Chie looked scared," We are already dealing with a killer…."

"This all has to be connected somehow," Yosuke rubbing his forehead," Also…. I feel bad for Yuri right now. She doesn't know Yukiko at all really, and she was jealous about you talking about so much today, and now something really is wrong. She may be feeling guilty…."

Chie looked confused," Jealous?"

Yosuke looked alarmed," No, no forget about that...Ha-ha…ha…"he got up went to buy her a steak. He wanted to take her mind of things…he didn't know what to do…

4/16 Night

Yuri was sneaking around through her Uncle files he kept in the house because of a hutch she had after she put Nanako to bed. She figured her Uncle because of his personality would maybe have looked up something about…or even tried to help the case along when it happened.

To her luck she found one that said Tatsuya on it. In it were details of the murder that had taken place two years prior. As she read through some of the first of it she noticed it said killer never found….but by that she saw something hand written 'Body of the victim disappeared from graveyard the day after it was buried….. The grave site was dug up and body removed from coffin'.

"The hell," Yuri whispered her body shaking with fear and anger. She decided to take the file back to her room and see what she could find out about it later. Somehow she looked at it she got the feeling this was connected to what was going on now.

4/16 Midnight

Yuri was in her room looking at the blank TV when suddenly it came on and she wasn't surprised to see Yukiko what she was surprised to hear what she was saying "Mmm good evening Princess Yukiko has a big surprise for all of you. I going to go all the way and finally score myself a charm hot stud. Oh yeah! And I came prepared I got my lacey unmentionables on stacked top to bottom. I'm out the catch a whole harem and the best of the lot are going to be all mine! "

Yuri didn't even know what to say about that….At least now she knew Yukiko for sure was in the TV world. And also she had some issues…..

4/17 Morning (Sunday)

They had the day off so Yuri went to Junes to see if Yosuke saw the mid-channel. They sat in the food court discussing matters," Never seen her act like that….trust me I would have told you if she had ever been like that"

"I thinking that was her shadow. It would make much more sense," Yuri said with her legs up on the table. She was wearing short shorts and a medium length black shirt today." So…..I don't know if this means she is a deviant like you or-"

"Funny…." Yosuke snorted

"Or just looking for a fairy tale romance…."

"Which could be a harem…?"

"….Yeah…guessing isn't going to help too much here" Yuri threw her hands up.

"Anyway you wanna go into that world and meet up with Teddie? We might be able to see if we can recuse Yukiko or maybe get some information from Teddie," Yosuke asked her looking towards the TV department

"Fine with me, but Chie maybe mad if we don't tell her," Yuri sighed," Kinda wanna keep her out right now. Cause may not have a clear head,"

"Oh it we be clear as normal but only have Yukiko on the brain," Yosuke said," I tell now you could always dump Chie and date me," he was egging her on and she knew honestly he was like her best friend. Just going at it with each other with no malice.

"I'm not in the market for a downgrade," taking her feet off the table," Come on lets go,"

They walked to the TV department and not too surprising saw Chie sitting on the floor by the TV with people staring at her before walking away quickly "Fucking figures," Both Yosuke and Yuri said under their breath.

"I can't believe it took you two so long to get here! And oh you didn't call me? You were going to go with me!" Chie yelling at them looking furious as she got off the floor and walked up to them

Yuri walked right pass her," Keep talking like that and I make sure you get left here,"

Yosuke walked on with Yuri," She has a point all because you upset doesn't give you the right to take it out on us,"

Chie was starting to get worried. Yuri had always taken her side since they had known one another Chie really did love her very much and didn't know how to help her. She knew Yuri felt upset but honestly didn't know why. Also She did feel bad for yelling at them but she couldn't back down from her position…she had to save Yukiko. She knew she needed her. She had too….

Yuri got to the TV and waited till the ghost was clear to touch it. Yosuke stood and shook his head," You don't have to do that for me anymore. I can do it myself. I tried putting my head inside my TV last night. I think I got that power after facing myself,"

Yuri nodded and motioned Chie to come," If you're coming be careful, and don't go running off….please….just you know….," Chie nodded as she walked to Yuri and through went in the TV and Yuri and Yosuke followed suit.

After they went there were back in the same place as normal and found Teddie. He was staring out into the open as he seemed to be deep in thought. They all put on their glasses and walked behind him," What you doing," Yosuke asked.

"Thinking…..trying to figure some stuff out about myself really. There are just so many question coming to mind as of late"

Yosuke was about to make a joke till Yuri walked right up be and petted Teddie," I wouldn't worry about stuff like that too much. Trust me some things may be better left unknown…all anything ever does it hurt you in the end if you rush to them to fast" Yuri looked down at him and smiled," Be happy you're alive for now the rest we come when it comes….Trust me I really know the feeling right now. It's hard to not want more answers then you need to know at the moment…be strong Ted. So maybe I can be strong too….

"Thanks Sensei, that made me feel a little better…..I'll try…. Anyway…I guessing you are here for the person I felt come in here yesterday,"

The other two were looking at each wanting to know what Yuri meant but they thought it better saved for later.

Yuri nodded at Teddie statement" Yes a young girl about Chie's age I believe"

"I can take you right to the place she is in. Come on follow me," Teddie said heading off in one direction. They followed him closely. After a bit they came to what looked like a castle.

"Well….explains the whole princess thing," Yosuke said as they stopped," You sure she is here Ted?"

"Yup no question about it my nose is a sharp as ever," Teddie said proudly

Yosuke reached in the bag he was carrying and pulled out what looked like two combat knifes and proceeded to hold one in each then tossing the bag on the ground," I got a feeling this time I'll be more helpful," He said as a card appeared in one of his hand and he said "Persona!" I figure of a great ninja like super hero appeared briefly behind him. His body didn't chance any," I feel a lot stronger…but yeah guess my power isn't like yours Yuri,"

Yuri looked at her hand as a card appeared

Your bond you have created has given you the power to summon new Personas. The stronger these bonds the more powerful these Personas will be. Margaret's voice echoed through her mind as Yuri understood what she could do.

"Persona!" (Pro-Jack) She cried out as light wrapped around her whole body then shattered. She came out of the light wearing an midnight blue hooded robe with the hood pulled over her head and the sleeves looking like they had been burnt off. She put out her hand palm curled facing the sky and fire seemed to come out of her hand and float in a ball in midair," Oh fuck the hell yes" said Yuri pulling her hood back with her hood back showing she had long bright blood red hair, also said her evil grin on her face.

"How many Personas does she have," Yosuke said looking taken aback, but somehow he felt more connected to Yuri after she transformed," Oh well always had a things for hot red heads,"

Chie looked mad at Yosuke," Hey this isn't time for stupid jokes! Lave my girlfriend…..grrr lets go" She walked up and grabbed Yuri free arms and seemed to pull her inside the castle's glowing red entrance way. Yosuke ran after them quietly laughing followed by Teddie.

As they walked the castle they heard what sounded like Yukiko's Voice

'She said red looked good on me' 'I hated my name Yukiko…huh Snow…. it just melts away….never belongs….never stays….so cold …so worthless…a perfect name for me' 'A part from inheriting that in I am worthless' 'But Chie still said red looked good on me…'

"Huh? These must be Yukiko's inner thoughts. I remember hearing similar ones at the liquor store of…Saki senpai's. Right Yuri?"

"Yeah something about you being a pain in the ass…... I remember, smart girl" Yuri said offhandedly

"Away…."

'Chie gave my life meaning. She is bright and strong and can do anything…I can't do anything by myself….she has everything I don't….' 'Compared to Chie I'm…I'm….' "Chie looks after my worthless life…she protects me….' "Chie is so kind"

"Haha Chie is so kind huh, man what a load of shit. It so funny it hurts"

Chie looked around hearing the voice that sounded like her own," W-what!?"

Another appeared to come out of nowhere in front of her and the rest laughing

"I knew it…that another shadow isn't it?" Yosuke said not really sounding surprised, but more annoyed," Can't we catch a break?"

"Well….I guessing she lost control over her suppressed self so….no we can't…." Teddie said behind them shaking.

"Haha- are we talking about that Yukiko? She says I'm protecting her? She says she's worthless," The Shadow Chie chuckles" That how it should be right?"

Chie looked shocked," W-what are you saying?"

"Yukiko is so good looking so fair skinned, she is the one everyone drools over…..When I saw Yukiko look at me with so much jealously when Yuri was sitting in my lap those few times I got a real kick outta that… she thought I didn't notice….that stupid bitch knows the score she can't do a damn thing if I'm not around. I'm better than her…much, much better!"

Chie shook her head,' N-no I've n-never thought that at all. Stop making stuff up! You don't know me!"

Yosuke looked at Yuri," well this is surprising. What are we going to do?"

Yuri looked at him slightly angry looking," I'm going to protect my girlfriend. You're going to protect your friend. Don't ask stupid questions you know the answer too! Making me saying embarrassing things…."

Yosuke chuckled," You got it boss!"

They walked close to Chie who saw them out the corners of her eyes," No stay back, please don't come any closer. Don't look at me…"

"Calm down, please" Yuri for what seem after a long time spoke softly to her.

"No, no, Yuri this isn't me I swear!"

"That's right I'm the one who really can't do anything alone. I can't win my Yuri over, and now she is upset with…I'm pathetic. But that's ok, I'm going to protect her from myself…and then I'll have her to myself…forever. I'll never loosen my grip on her she's too important to me!"

Yosuke looked at Yuri and was confused," why are you blushing now of all times

"W-well shadows are suppressed feelings right….I don't know if I should be embarrassed or not by that last part," Yuri fumbling her words. Yosuke sighed

"So when the time comes I'll be the one left standing. I'll protect Yukiko and have Yuri. You don't mind, right…after all I'm still you! What's yours is mine."

"SHUT UP! You're not me!"

Shadow Chie starts to laugh maniacally as it transformed growing taller and changing into….

"Yuri….is that a long haired, masked dominatrix…. supported by three pale girls," Yosuke stunned.

"I….I may wanna rethink this relationship…." Yuri wide eyed," Kinda don't know if accepting this will lead to her being more 'aggressive',"

They walked in front of Chie who looked at both of them shocked," Guys no! Stop it!"

Yuri looked back her" I can't I love you…even if that is a part of who you are. Besides you still protected Yukiko even if you were jealous of her. You're still her friend and that says more about you as a person than anything else,"

The shadows whipped it long hair like a whip and took to hit Yosuke, but Yuri burnt the hair away from him.

"You not this weak Chie! We still believe in you so believe in us to protective you that what we all do for each other," Yosuke said loudly as he turned to look at Yuri," Let's Go Partner!"

Yuri nodded as they ran at the Shadow. Yosuke was clearly faster than Yuri right now" I am a shadow the true self! What are you guys doing trying to defend the 'real' me!? "

"Shut up quit being such a pain!" Yosuke retorted," Garula" Yosuke yelled as he jumped in the air and punched toward s the shadow causing a strong gust of wind to fly out of his fist. It hit the shadow hard and the Shadow seemed to lose its balance and be stunned.

Yosuke landed out the air just as Yuri caught up to him at that moment and stopped running," Should we show her whose boss?" Yosuke asked Yuri looked at her. Yuri nodded with a grin as he fist lite on fire," Ready or not here we come!" They charged her while she was down with Yosuke hitting her with his weapons at a blinding speed, and Yuri tossing huge fireballs at her one after the other. As she started back up slowly that back off.

"Looks like you guys won't understand without a little pain," Her hair shot at Yosuke and wrapped him up where he couldn't move. She whipped him to the floor making him yell out in pain," That right scream for me!"

Yuri was about to go for Yosuke when the shadow spent the hair flying after Chie who was standing in front of Teddie. Looking worried and scared for her friends fighting on her behalf" shit she is going for the kill," Yuri said but she could tell Yosuke was getting squeezed roughly and about to get whipped into the floor again.

"Go Pro-Jack!" Her robes went away and her hair charged by to normal as a Jack'o lantern with the same robes appeared but a blue wizard hat appeared and took off towards Yosuke burning the hair connected to him freeing him. Yuri ran toward Chie. She had to do something to save her even if it was putting her own body in danger. That thing had done enough! No one else was getting hurt on her watch! Her eyes were only on Chie at the moment….

Your bond you have created has given you the power to summon new Personas. The stronger these bonds the more powerful these Personas will be. "PERSONA!" (Ara Mitama) she yelled as she got in front of Chie and Teddie her heart filled with anger towards the Shadow. The hair hit while she was in the blinding light.

"Why do you protecting her like that? She nothing but a grubby bitch! "The Shadow yelled in fury it had be forced to hit Yuri. Which it had be trying to avoid doing.

The light shatter and Yuri was standing there arm crossed blocking the hair. She was wearing a pure red silk version of her school uniform. He was longer and jet black.

"Jack!" The Jack sprayed fire at the Shadow covering all of it completely burning all of its hair on Yuri's command.

"Garula!" Yuri heard Yosuke yell and then she shook off the hair left on her and charged the Shadow who was stunned. Yosuke saw and followed suit. They both took to the air with a mighty jump and on her head with everything they head. As the shadow plummeted to the ground the Jack shot balls of fire at it. Both Yuri and Yosuke landing on the ground smirking

Chie walked up to them and they nodded….she hesitated and keep walking to the defeated shadow," Yeah I use to be jealous of Yukiko…. But she is my friend and I will protect her even despite that fact I sometimes get jealous and other times she annoys me….And I love Yuri…I just what to be there for her and yes I am scared of losing her because I fuck up all the time. But I accept that…. And I will try harder and be better. You're me…and I am you…no matter how hard I fight it"

The shadow Chie had turned back to Human form as Chie said her peace and nodded as she accepted herself and as it disappeared a card appeared in Chie's hand.

Yuri turned back to normal as she fell on the ground. Summoning a persona while using one in her body wasn't without paying a price. It drained her stamina a lot more quickly she was sweating and panting as Yosuke and Chie ran up to her," You ok Yuri," Yosuke ask leaning down to look at her.

She nodded but coughed as he tried to speak," Y-eah...just give me a minute, and we can keep going,"

As much as Chie would have liked to keep going she could tell Yuri was pushing herself to much, and she was not just doing it for Yukiko she was doing it for Chie as well," No lets rest up at home. The rain not supposed to be gonna be foggy for a few days anyway (A/N Game Logic...weather is always right).

Yuri was about to protest when Chie got on her knees and kissed Yuri passionately on the lips before pulling back," Yukiko's isn't my type by the way…soo," Chie blushed and kissed her again hugging her rubbing her sides moving up starting to massaged her breast through cloths slowly.

Yosuke blushed," Ok Ok, let's get out of here….god get a room…." He was still looking

Chie still holding Yuri looked at Yosuke" Jealous?" She grinned.

4/16 Night

They had left the TV World not long after leaving Yukiko's Castle but before they did they promised Teddie they would come back tomorrow to continue their search for Yukiko. They could also tell Teddie was lonely in that world by himself for hours and days at a time. That promise to him was more of a way to reassure him he wouldn't be alone to long this time. Yuri understood all too well being along with way too much time to think to yourself….it would make you paranoid, livid, and just out right depressed beyond the point of reasoning.

Yosuke stayed at Junes saying he was going to resupply his bag with medicine and first aid so they would be more ready the nest time. He had left his knifes in the TV world with Teddie because he didn't want to be caught with them by anyone on this side. He planned to somehow take a supply chest in there so they did not have to take stuff back with them all the time so to raise least notice on their part. He had this funny feeling they would be going there many times to come in the future. Because body was so drained he ended up passing out in the employee's rest area before getting to head home himself.

Chie took Yuri home with her after they went to the Dojima residence and checked on Nanako and was shocked to see Dojima was home. He told them he had a clear night's off and wouldn't be called cause of the extra people working that night. But he did say if something to bad came up he may have to leave and he would call Yuri to give her a heads up. They wished him goodnight and a good rest then got her school uniform out of her room and left on to Chie's house.

Chie's parents welcomed Yuri to their home when they arrived. Chie's mom and dad were watching TV in their living room having finished dinner. Her mother offered to warm them up something to eat but both Yuri and Chie politely refused because they had eaten on the way back at a local restaurant. It took Chie twenty minutes of embarrassment to get Yuri up to her room, because her mom kept falling all over Yuri" Oh yes Chie has told us all about you. How smart you are, how you skipped grades, how likeable you are, how kind and understanding you are with people, how courageous you can be, and something about you having a great body…I have no idea why that is important, but thinking about it maybe she was referring to physical sports…..but no need to be ashamed," Chie dragged Yuri away before more could be said.

Up in Chie's room Chie was bright red sitting on her bed," I don't talk about you that much….she is just going on more than she should," She didn't think she had talked about Yuri that much really. It had only been a few day since they had met, let alone started dating. She wasn't about to tell her parents that at least cause it was a lot easier to bring Yuri here we she wanted. Unknown to her Yuri and her had the same idea when telling their caretakers about their relationship being that Yuri hadn't told Dojima about their relationship for about the same reason.

Yuri giggled as she straddled Chie getting on her lap facing Chie Yuri's legs on either side of her, and her knees on the bed as she sat on Chie's legs holding her face with one hand," I didn't say I minded you talking about me. It's faltering," Yuri spoke softly as she really didn't mind her talking about her if she was honest she had most likely during dinner brought Chie up to Nanako more then she should have. Which being honestly may have also been the reason Nanako warmed up the Chie so fast after one meeting face to face.

Chie hands with around her waist as she took of Yuri's black shirt and looked at Yuri on her lap in just her dark purple bra and shorts,"Aww are we getting ready for bed already," Chie said in a teasing ton.

Yuri smirked" Just getting more relaxed. Thanks for the assist"

Chie smiled back…but then looked away from Yuri," I think I own you an explanation….Yuri I'm sorry if I made you mad at me by talking about Yukiko so much. We have just been friends a long time and she is someone I wanted to protect, but now I don't only wanna protect her. I also want to protect you….I don't want anything to happen to you….or anyone else I care about. So I am sorry if I go overboard sometimes"

Yuri kissed Chie's forehead," I was mad at you. I was mad at myself. For not thinking things thorough enough before jumping to conclusions in my mind when hearing you speak about her so much. I don't believe I was even really truly jealous…it was kind of more like a child seeing their sibling or someone they have grown attached to with other people for the first time. I was being overly possessive and that translated poorly on my people,"

"I think it is cute you were so possessive, but next time let's skip the angry stage and get right to the making up part," Chie said before looking at Yuri and kissing her deeply hands running up and down her sides. Before leaning back on the bed and pulling Yuri down with her as they made out between various discussions all night. They feel asleep next to one another holding on tightly to each other under the covers.

4/17 Afterschool ((At Junes))

"Shame my Idea didn't work to take Yuri for myself, but both of you look better now," Yosuke said as he was looking at his two friends smiling in the food court. He was pleased everything seemed to be back to normal, but a part of him still wished they had broken up and Yuri went on the rebound with him. But that wasn't really a reality he wished for, cause he was far happier seeing them in good spirits again.

Chie looked at him," I honestly think the only way Yuri would go for you is if you overnight became a girl. In mind, body, and soul" She didn't mind Yosuke's teasing as much. She kind of now understands the bond they all shared and it was good at times not to take everything seriously. He was just being more himself around them and she could respect that.

"Hum" Yuri said as she was leaning in her chair on the tabled forward looking at Yosuke," Yeah if he was born a girl I could see him being very pretty, but if he was made up…not so much,"

"Well there is a cross-dressing contest later this year…why not see then-"

"Oh hell no!" Yosuke stood crossing his arms in protest

Yuri and Chie laughed but they quickly looked serious as they all looked toward the TV department," But…..We've got to focus on right now, so we all can laugh together later in the future," Chie said as her and Yuri stood up.

After going though the TV a few second later they all were back in the normal place where Teddie was waiting. As they were about to head out Yosuke stopped reached and grabbed Yuri shoulder," Hey wait a minute can we discuss something real quick? Sorry this is so out of nowhere but I would feel better if we got this out the way,"

"What are you about to purpose?" Yuri said sarcastically looking back at him as Chie giggled.

"You wouldn't say yes so that would be a waste of time. No, um would you mind being our leader. I mean you were the first to get your powers, and to be honest you the most calm and tactical in a fight, as well as in other matters. I think it is best for all of us if you set the pace we are going at also the rate we are looking for information in the outside world. I'm cool playing second banana," Yosuke said simply looking at her.

"B-but Chie is better than me fighting most likely. And when it comes to ideas Yosuke you are thoughtful. I mean you did have the foresight to bring medicine and even a gold club…which I don't know where it is right now…but my point still remains valid"

"I disagree, even when you were in here the first time you were calm even when you were dealing with your own emotional issues. Yeah you walked away but hell any person can only take so much crap. And when you faced you shadow you already figured out what it was, and accepted it with no trouble. I may be a bit bias but you are a strong person, and I would feel a lot better if you were in charge of all this. Stop selling yourself so short. You're really good with swords, and can even go bare handed" She softly giggled," So leave the leg work to me I am right behind you no matter what Leader"

"And like you said I am more of an idea man…. I can think of them even have a good few but I need someone who can help me see them through and work them out. Yesterday I only had the confidence to fight because you were there. You never once showed any signs of fear. You gave me the strength to keep going,"

Yuri looked down at the ground," But I was afraid…when you got wrapped up, and Chie was about to get hit at the same time….what if everything doesn't work out like that again…I could barely think of what to do then"

"Idiot we all know what the risk are here, and we understand stuff may not always go smooth or in our favor. But you just being calm, and not showing the fear your hiding in your heart will help us all. That is what a leader is someone that motivates others no matter the situation," Chie said smiling

"Fine, fine," Yuri still didn't like be complimented…she was blushing but smiling. Still she was nervous…. she didn't want to see either one of them get hurt especially if it was because of a mistake she had in judgment. But it seemed they were dead set on this.

"I already thought Sensei was running the show. I guess she just has that natural air about her," Teddie said sounding surprised

"I'm going to knock a natural hole in your head," Yosuke sighed," But yeah I guess you have a point I didn't notice….till not too long ago how much I have been relying on her. Anyway enough chat time to do some work,"

They headed off towards the Castle and made it inside before calling out their personas. When Chie called out 'Persona!' (Tomoe Gozen ) the image of a slim female warrior in yellow appeared holding a staff behind her for a few second before she disappeared. Chie smirked as she starting jumping from one leg to the next" This is awesome!"

Yuri raised her hand and a card appeared it felt different and somehow she could feel both Yosuke and Chie in her heart when the card appeared (Fool Arcana). She said loudly "Persona" (Black Frost) as the light wrapped around her that this time before it shattered turned pitch black. She appeared out of black smoke that seemed the come from the black light that shattered around her. Her hair was longer and a very, very dark purple with black highlights, her eyes blood red irises, she wasn't wearing a shirt just a midnight-black bra which looked of leather make, and skin-tight leather midnight-black pants. Also over all of this was a dark purple leather trench coal that came all way to the back of her knees but was tattered, the sleeves the same coming to her elbows.

"I love her power…." Yosuke said staring at her after summoning his own persona power.

"I have to agree with you for once," Chie wide eyed before looking away" Beautiful!"

Yuri sighed," Couldn't I at least get a shirt…." Waved her clenched her fist as flames appeared in one hand and flowing ice like wind came in the other," There's an icy-hot joke here somewhere,"

She turned and yelled at the other two to get a move on as they stormed the castle defeating every shadow they crossed their way to the room they were in before and far beyond.

Chie was a frontline fighter. Her Jeet Kune Do alongside her Persona Enhanced body was deadly as she kicked and punched everything that crossed her path. She also was very agile dodging enemies that got the chance to take a swing at her. Thanks to everything she was running at top speed on the wall down the hall along with Yosuke the opposite wall as the approached a gang of shadow the seemed to be guarding the last open room at the end of their current hallway.

Yuri wasn't far behind them with Teddie hanging onto her piggyback and she froze the ground and pointed her other arm and hand behind her and safely shot fire out her hand to propel them forward and taking care of any spare shadows following them.

Yosuke sliced up the shadows in front of them jumping off the wall and Chie did follow up spin kicking the area of them making them slowly disappeared as they all stopped at the doorway of the room and slowly walked inside.

Chie softly said," Yukiko?" as they noticed a person in the middle of the room. Quickly they figured out what was going on.

"Well what do we have here? Special Guests?" I wonder how they was play out in all this…mmmm and one came dressed for the occasion my oh my…lovely" The figured turned to them it had been facing away from them as they entered the room. It was Yukiko, but she felt off…no this was her Shadow. And she was looking right at Yuri.

"H-hey I am not dressed like this by choice," Yuri stammered on.

"That's right Yuri is a stand up girl. She would never w-wear…t-tight…leatherrrr….pantsssss…revealing 'Dat Asssssss' 'Dat Bodyyyyyyy" God man she fine…. she fine though…." Yosuke trailed of….

"What I tell you huh?! Don't push it…" Chie looking angry yet flushed

The Shadow Yukiko giggled," Mmm this is really heating up,"

Yuri quickly sighing scanned the room and saw the real Yukiko locked in a cage," Guys look Yukiko is over there!"

Chie gasped" Hold on we'll get you out of here"

Yuri held out her arm blocking Chie who was about to take off into a run," I don't know if this is a good idea. Getting out of here is a great idea but…I am starting to wonder what happens if we just leave a shadow here"

"What do you mean? This isn't the time too-" Chie said loudly.

"No, in all likelihood the shadow would still keep coming on the mid-night, and sooner or later everyone would know Yukiko's inner most thoughts just by happening on to that channel or even worst the shadow would come back to get her somehow then this all would be for nothing we would go back to square one. The best bet we have…. is if she accepts herself…if she doesn't nothing we be resolved,"

"But what if she can't? What if something goes wrong?" Chie protested looking at Yuri her eye pleading for the answers.

"That's what we are here for… to make sure we defend the real Yukiko. If she is your friend there is no way she can be that week. She has to be a strong person, and also a bit understanding to deal with us. No one who can work through the stress a job like hers in her family and still put on a smile for you is worthless. She is your friend, and she is going to be mine before she even knows it," The Real Yukiko in the cage looked up at Yuri crying because someone she didn't know at all was trying to save her, and at the same time telling her she wasn't alone.

Chie's face grew more determined after listening to Yuri," Sorry I should have more fate in her. Your right we are here to recuse, and protect her.

"Oh what do we have here three princes fighting for the 'real' me oh what a shame your energy is wasted on the little hussy. But….. oh yes you in the black mmm why don't you and I go somewhere and have some..hehe…alone time. Some place or land far, far away where no one could ever bother us again. If you're my prince your take me there right?

"Wait she means two princes right? Cause in your relationship I see Chie being the bull…so that makes Yuri a bi-"

"Yosuke I will end you!" Yuri said darkly hands glowing with black flames suddenly' Keep talking! I dare you to say the next word!"

"Aw I thought the third one was me," Teddie said pouting behind them.

"No…" Yuri, Chie, and Yosuke said together.

"Chie? My prince?" The shadow Yukiko chuckled evilly" Oh yes, Chie is a strong prince indeed. She always leads the way. Blah, blah, blah all that other bullshit. She WAS my prince, but she couldn't do a damn thing. She couldn't save me, or lead me out of this nightmare. I was so fucking sick of it. The inn, the lies, the games, Chie, the school, all of it! Everything in my life other people always ran. So I couldn't escape it…no to where I lived to where I died was all planed out for me. TO HELL WITH IT ALL! "

"Stop it! That's not true!" Yukiko yelled from the cage," I-I don't think any of that at all!"

"I just want someone to take me away. I can't leave here on my own. I want to go anywhere but here. I'm so useless! I have no will to stay and no courage to leave. So I just sit on my ass hoping my Prince will come to take me away from all this! Anywhere is fine as long as it's not here I don't give a damn! Traditions? Pride of the Town? What a load of bullshit!. Alas that's how I really feel. Isn't that right me?" The Shadow taunted Yukiko looking right at her.

"NO! YOU'RE NO ME!"

Shadow Yukiko grew and giggled as she started and halfway through growing it burst into flames and a giant Phoenix took her place," I am a shadow the true self," It shot fire at them Yosuke jumped out of the way while Yuri who was standing right by Chie stood in front of her and seem to absorb the fire.

Yuri looked at the Shadow," Chie does your Persona give you anything that would produce ice," Yuri asked Chie quietly

"Yes! Do you want me to hit her with it?" Chie stepping beside Yuri.

"No aim it at me after I take to the air,"

"NO! That's crazy I could never-" Chie looked at her worried and protested.

"You trust me don't you? Then believe in me. We going to end this …in one go!" Yuri motioned over to Yosuke to attack. She had fate he could evade her attacks and distant Shadow Yukiko for a little bit. She leaped into the air a few seconds after he started to attack.

Chie believed in Yuri and didn't second guest what she had asked her to anymore. She heard Yuri called to her 'Rapid Fire!' she took it as her signal to do her job. She started kicking towards Yuri in a fury of kicks as fast as she could sending ice spells at Yuri from her feet. ((Bufula )) Yuri body seemed to absorb the Ice as it hit. She put out a hand and the icy wind started to fill the room and the intensity and brightness grew more and more with each passing spell that hit her.

After a bit the Shadow couldn't help but take her gaze of an attacking Yosuke and roared with fury "NOOO. You no prince you're a goddamn monster!," She started flying right at Yuri sending everything she had at Yuri.

The ice in her had was bright until it was covered but a dark flame laying over it barely," THEN I'LL CRUSH YOU! And DEVOUR EVERYTHING!," Her voice echoed the room and send a chill down Yosuke's and Chie's spine. Was this still Yuri? "MUHAHAHAHA! She flew into a dive headed for sudden impact with the Shadow as Chie stopped throwing spells cause he body seemed out of the energy to do it.

"Die you MONSTER!" Shadow Yukiko yelled as the two collided

"I'LL ERASE YOU HERE," Yuri yelled as her hand hit Shadow Yukiko and her body completely froze over. The Shadows frozen body started to fall out the air when Yuri raised a hand over her head. And a giant black flame appeared in her hand "Mudoon…" Yuri said in a voice that was barely above a whisper but could be heard by everyone in the room as she said the word with a sweetly sinister grin as she threw the hand down on top of Shadow Yukiko and it shattered into pieces with a dark light

"Holy shit….Yuri can be scary….." Yosuke said as he walked to her after she landed ice shards falling around her. As Chie ran and broke open Yukiko's cage then walked her over to Yuri and Yosuke. The Shadow formed behind Yuri as she facing Yukiko. It was back in human form.

"I never…."

"For the love of god shut the fuck up and listen," Yuri barked at her. Which made all of them look shocked," everyone in depression has thought that life isn't worth nothing. It happens sometimes there is nothing you can do about. You have two choices either fight back or give in. But hear me now…no life anywhere is meaningless it's what you do with that life which gives its meaning, it sometimes just takes time to find. At the end of the day you are the one who controls your life no one else. All you have been doing is giving in to your self-pity. You don't wanna run the Inn fine; you wanna grow up and leave Inaba, good. But you decide! Don't just find an excuse to run away from you problems!"

Yukiko looked at her and silently nodded. She understood…she was only trying to run away and never face herself or anything in her life. Even if she felt trapped she never thought to take charge and fight back or even try to make things better around here little by little," I guess in life we should try and make our own happiness, and stop blaming others for our own short comings," She turned to her Shadow talking to it directly now," Your apart of me…. I didn't want to acknowledge….your me and I am you," The shadows nodded at it disappeared and a card formed in Yukiko's hand.

She looked drained but turned back to look at them all then raised an eyebrow," How did you guys….."

"Long story, but come on you need some rest," Yosuke said smiling..

Yuri's body and hair turned back to normal as they started to leave. They made it out of the castle but she trailed behind the others, and Teddie took to notice and fell back with her," Sensei? Are you ok,? He said as they made it back to their main area. Yuri was sweating and clutching her heart as the others were talking waiting on her and Teddie. As they caught with the others she stopped as her eyes went wide as she fell to the ground.

"YURI!" They all yelled rushing to her. Yosuke leaned down to hold her in his arms and check her breathing," I can't feel her breathing! But her pulse is she there," he said checking her pulse next

"What do we do! Should try and get her to a doctor! They won't understand if we told them everything but we may be able to still get her help taking her to them," Yukiko said standing behind Chie hand on her shoulder cause she was shaking so bad seeing Yuri like this.

"Idiot. making me come all the way here to get you. Know your limits better so this doesn't happen," Said a harsh soft female voice from behind them. They turned and saw a short haired girl wearing a blue hat and striped blue and white leggings under shorts and a white and blue button jacket.

"Who are you! How did you get here!" Chie yelled looking form her to Yuri," Look if you're after a fight-"

"Shut Up! I am here to get the dumbass that passed out," she walked right passed them. It was odd they couldn't make a move as she walked by them. She made it to Yuri and picked her up like a baby, " So light and fragile, yet one of the deadly people that exist, shall you be the light to leads this world, or the darkness that devours everything in her path…..I don't care, your still my little sister, let come what may," As glowing blue door of light appeared in front of her and she walked through after opening it. Her and Yuri disappeared in the door not long after the door vanished behind them.


	8. Twisted Sister?

The girl brought Yuri to the velvet room and set her on the sofa nearest the door they had entered in. She stood over Yuri looking worried an expression that her tone of voice and manner of speaking did not match. Margaret and Igor were sitting in the spot they had been before looking at Yuri. Igor head point towards to ground eyes narrow," I would see our guest has rushed her natural progression to fast" He spoke.

"She took in too much power her body was not ready for. Even with an enhanced body using personas the body has to adapt over time to the power it can intake, her case being special as she can use multiple Personas. As shown her natural aggression took over for a brief time after being taunted by the Shadow she was facing. If I may, to be perfectly honest I am not sure if that was her or the Persona's true nature mixing with her own. Most intriguing indeed I have never seen such a thing thus far" Margaret looking at Yuri with concern of her face not shown in her voice.

"I don't care about any of that! How do we help her! "The girl said in a harsh tone loudly not looking at either one of them but still at Yuri. They could discuss all the semantics later, but right now she didn't care. She didn't know why she cared so much about what this person was going through. She didn't know why every time she looked at her the phase 'my precious little sister' popped in her head. Why could she only remember bits and pieces of her past but nothing helpful?

"Calm down Marie she will be just fine. The reason we had to bring her here was so her body could get rid of all the excess power she took into her. This room as you surely knew is special in more ways than one. It was take the extra energy out of her, and also heal her body from the damage done from the after effects of her power. Sadly we didn't and don't know the full extent of her powers so we couldn't tell her to come here after her battles before to help her body adapt faster and heal itself"

"Just tell me how long it will take. P-please" Marie spoke relieved it was simpler than she thought it was going to be to help Yuri.

"Three days this time because it is so bad. Normally I say just two hours after battle, but we didn't catch this this in time for a while. I am sorry," Margaret said looking at Marie.

"Don't say sorry to me tell her after she gets better," Marie said lowly," I need answers she has to get better…."

Marie sat down at the end of Yuri head on the sofa. Marie turned red as she moved down and put Yuri head in her lap in the process.

"Oh my you do have a cute Marie, and so kind to…. my why don't you ever show me that kindness to me," Margaret teased in her own manner.

"You're not my little sister. I don't have any need to be kind to anyone else, so don't misunderstand this," Marie spoke plainly" I don't understand myself to be honest….grr stop making say thing ihateyoustupidnoseyjerk" she rushed those her words. Margaret give a very slight chucle

Yuri was still out for the count but as she unknowingly felt Marie's warmth she muttered, "Onee-chan"

Igor looked up but didn't say a word. Margaret had this worried look on her face. She was thinking back remembering her own younger sister (Elizabeth Persona 3) who had gone missing from this place…well more like left seemingly of her own free will. Right now she was her replacement for lack of a better term.

Marie looked confused," Are you like me little one, huh? Have you forgotten who you really are as well? I feel as though we have always known each other, but yet I remember nothing about you, but 'little sister' why?"

4/19 Afterschool

Chie was in the classroom staring at Yuri seat as she was getting ready to head home alone…it had been two days since Yurihad been taken away. It didn't feel like school anymore to her without Yuri. In the short time they had been with each other every day had become a lot more fun with everyone, but it was Yuri who had started it all. For the time Yukiko was under house arrest until questioning was done, but she also need to heal up from her experience alone in that other world so Chie didn't get to speak with her much after they got her home. Yosuke seemed deeply depressed as well not making jokes as much or fake flirting around. Chie guessed Yuri honestly was like his best friend because she understood him the most out of anyone in Inaba.

Unknown to the other two even Yukiko had been looking forward to getting a visit from Yuri after she got out of the other world, just getting to talk and know her more. But that wish was taken away as she could only sit and watch as Yuri was taken away herself. She didn't want to give up hope, no Yuri would be mad if she reverted back to what she had been. She had faith everything would work and they all could laugh together soon.

"Hey Chie you wanna go to Junes with me a bit? We started serving grilled steak to help spread the local dish. I'll buy you one if you like. I'm not trying to ask you out on a date, or nothing it just looks like you could use some cheering up is all" Yosuke voice low but sound as friendly as he could. Knowing how Chie felt for the most part

"Your one to talk you know…about cheering up. You're not yourself right now even as much as you try and hide it. Funny isn't it she hasn't even been here that long and already she is an important part of our lives. It not that she's gone that worries me…it is the fact I don't know if she is suffering, I don't how much pain she is in, she could be de-"

"No! Chie you know she isn't dead…you can feel the bond to can't you? The bond in your heart with her you must be able to feel it like I do when she uses her power, and even after that I can faintly feel it, even if she isn't using a power that involves me. I do,….I know Yuri is strong she is not dead she is our fearless Leader after all. And besides she is too sexy to go out like that," Yosuke grinned at the end of his words.

Chie smiled a little and chuckled," I warned you I didn't," She stood up from her seat and weakly punch his shoulder before leaning forward and crying on his shoulder.

"I understand," Yosuke spoke softly," I'm worried to….."

4/19 Velvet Room

Yuri had been having shaking spells as she was still recovering slowing over time. She was sweating less in least as the days with on which was a great relief. Marie hadn't moved from her side since the day she brought Yuri there.

Margaret had been thinking about teaching Yuri once she got better…about Yuri's own power…atleast what they could hypostasis about it….. to give her better control and understanding of her Personas use and the powers each persona had. If she could just use them more efficiently she could have the same amount of so said power, but also her body would be able to adapt to the use them a lot better if she could understand the limits and make more tactical choices rather than relying on pure power.

"Onee-chan…..Onee-chan…..don't go please" Yuri suddenly mumbled in her passed out stated" I promise…I'll be a good girl…I promise…..don't leave me alone…please…don't…." Yuri mumbled her body reaching for Marie and wrapping her arms around her.

"It's truly wretched the mind can remember things in a state of the unknown better than when it is fully aware of its thoughts. Some things are better left forgotten. Nevertheless some magnificent things are misplaced to us and my never be truly remembered again," Igor spoke his nose to the ground his hand interlocked and folded.

"Memories are a funny thing really. I would say a small ripple could cause you to forget whole elements of one's past, but in turn the opposite could happen. That same ripple could bring back a rush of memoires be enjoyable, but also the outright painful ones as well. It could lead to a shutdown of the human mind if it is to tormenting to handle….."

4/19 Night (Dojima Residence)

Nanako was on edge worried because Yuri hadn't been seen for two days. Her Dad had stayed at how with her getting everything delivered to him from the office by Adachi. He noticed all the victims that had gone missing and or had been killed were women. It had him on the edge himself 'Yuri not you too please lord don't let me lost another one' he thought as he read though files and files of info for clues or anything that could help him between cases, andeven old cases that seemed to have a sort of connection

He noticed at a file was missing that had to do with Yuri's cousin's murder. This made him worry 'Crap no, no, no goddammit this couldn't be related to that. There is too much going on right now…but it could this be connected' He suddenly thought about it more and figured in town there were in a worst case scenario there might be two murderers….the first two killings left no signs of any kind on the bodies…the case of the missing Yukiko Amagi girl there was a murder in front of her but that was done with a knife…and from what he could figure planted evidence, as while as the body showing clear signs of a struggle…. But the girl in question wouldn't have been able to put up much of a fight visits te man killed…. But the other problem was Yukiko's memory seemed to have shutdown…like a defense mechanism to shut out some terrifying or excruciating memories because a person couldn't take it. Lucky for her none of the police believed she had anything to do with it, but they still had to press her for answer like it or not.

He felt something suddenly warm wrap around his waist as he was sitting at the Kitchen table with his head down eyes shut for a moment. He opened his eyes and saw Nanako crying silently. He picked up her and held her in his arms," She's coming…I know…she just has to"

4/22 Afterschool

Yosuke was about the leave school after talking to Chie and asking about Yukiko. Yukiko had finally been release from house arrest and should be able to come to school soon after good some rest with peace and quiet. He offered to hang out with her before work, but she in a depressing tone declined," No thank you for worrying about me, but I'm going home and do my homework…then I'm going to bed,"

"Awe but hanging out sounded like so much fun, and all. I guess I could help you with your homework again, but I would like to help Yosuke as well. You know how much of a dumbass he is," They both looked behind them were they had heard the voice and saw her finally after all this time. Dressed in her uniform school with a smile on her face. Chie shot out of her seat and jumped on her bringing her to the ground," Ouch, I just got better," Yuri laughed soft rubbing her fingers through Chie hair.

"Y-y-uri, Yuri," Chie cried in her cheat holding Yuri tight.

Yosuke grinned" Took you long enough. Man I thought I was going to have to take over leading here. Man…. but that is way too much responsibly. Better suited for you," He wiped his eyes suddenly," Welcome back partner"

4/23

Yuri couldn't really explain where she had been taken to to Chie and Yosuke, but they understood the basics of what she described to them. She didn't want to leave them in the dark... she could tell she had cause them a great amount of worrying. So she was determined to try her best and explain what she had to...

The day she had finally come back to...she was lying on a sofa with Marie under a sheet with Marie was holding her very tightly. She didn't want to really try and explain this part so she 'changed' things around a bit. Like about how she just woke lying on the sofa with Marie standing over her looking worried instead. She told them she woke up on the twentieth of that month not really remembering what had happened till it was explained to her. She left out the two days after, not needing to explain right now she was training with Margaret.

"But you're ok now right…you not in any pain or nothing are you?" Chie asked holding onto her as they were sitting in the park with Yosuke. Both of them were sitting on the ground with a towel under them as Yosuke was sitting in a park chair he had taken from another spot and dragged over to where they were now.. It was a nice clean area and a bright sunny day still," Sorry if I am asking too much…I was just worried," Her eyes showed her feelings. She looked worried, with the hint of guilt.

"I'm fine love. I'm ok now really and please don't think it's your fault. I asked you to hit me with the ice spells. I should have thought more through before trying it. But…I didn't want you to get hurt anymore," She kissed Chie briefly on the lips," Or anyone else…I wanted to end it quickly, but that was a mistake. I should have trusted you two more and thought of a safer way to put a end to the fight. So I am sorry for not having more fate in you two and making you worry,"

"What done is done right? But please have more fate in us. We have a lot of fate in you, but we can't help you if you don't let us. I don't wanna see another person I care about just up and leave me…," Yosuke said looked down at her," I know you think I'm a dumb-ass, and a pervert but I really care about all of you guys..er..girls I don't want…..I don't want to be up at night asking why one of you are gone too….,"

"You know I don't think that. We joke and tease but at the end of the day there are only a few people I trust to have my back no matter what is in front of me. So…I should show that more…I can't help protect you if I always near death or out for the count," Yuri responded softly," I don't know what else to say…so please forgive me"

"Silly at a times like this… sometimes simple words are just enough," Chuckled Chie," Sometimes, simple is best, right?...Well at least that is m,y opinion... just being with friends, each other…just simple..relaxing... we understand better than you think we do, because we have a bond we all share. So everything doesn't always have to be complex and over the top...but honestly I feel kinda more sorry for you. You came here and all you have been during is working hard, and fighting...you don't seem like you have had anytime just to relax fully,"

Yosuke smiled looked at them and sighed," I hate to kill the mood but I am curious what did you tell your uncle and Nanako? About where you had been for five days considering you came back today,"

Yuri looked very sad all of a sudden….."I told them I was in the hospital"

"Wait…your Uncle couldn't have brought that…he is on the police force, and he is a detective no less," Yosuke said looking confused," That would have been the first place even a normal person would checked out concerning a missing person or the last after everything else has failed,"

'I don't know my parents were always like that growing up as well anytime doctors, records, and so on had to do with me…..They always said they would take care of it….I have never been to a doctor, or seen my birth certificate….I just never thought about till…now" She didn't sound confused by it at first. It was like a child rose that way slowly having a realization, because it was just that indeed. She was never had been really given a reason to question this until a few events just lately going on around her. They were silent for a little bit thinking over things until soft steps were heard behind them.

"Do you question who you are Yuri," Said a hushed voice coming behind them. Chie and Yosuke looked around and saw the girl that had taken Yuri away days before. Yuri herself didn't move knowing who it was," have you ever questioned if what you remember of your past is real,"

Chie tightened her grip on Yuri. No, no she wasn't going to take her be away again not on her watch. Marie shook her head facing Chie as she walked because she noticed how tense Chie had gotten. Chie looked confused but relaxed slightly but didn't take her hands off of Yuri as the Marie walked to them and sit on the ground beside Yuri and Chie.

"What do you want Marie-onee-chan…"Yuri caught what she just said at the end," Onee-chan?" She remembered having some sort of dream about an older sister…her heart felt really crushed suddenly," Why…"

Yosuke looked confused," Do you mean adopted big sister…like someone close to you. Cause I think you said you were an only child"

"I wouldn't know I don't remember ever meeting Yuri before if you don't mind me butting in …but I know somehow she is my little sister," Marie said looking at Yuri," But that's not why I am here...for now. We don't need other people trying to figure out our past for us…" Even though she said it harshly Yuri noticed a deep sadness hidden in her voice.

"The why are you here!" Chie aggressively even if this Marie girl didn't want her help she would help Yuri no matter what she said.

"You're a bit touchy with my sister…oh I get it…" Marie wide eyed," But never-mind that... I have to deliver a message for Yuri. 'Don't forget to come see us' "She said while digging in her coat pockets and pulling out a key," ' You can come in anytime' 'You will know how to summon the door' " She placed the key in Yuri's free hand before grabbing hold of the hand with her own and pulling Yuri out of Chie gasped in a mouth to mouth kiss shocking those around them…and Yuri…particularly Yuri. Married pulled away and stood up," With that you should understand how to find us,"

Chie was red but looked agitated, "was that necessary!"

Marie shook her head," NO, I could have just told her, but it's more interesting this way," Before turning and walking away.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two, before Chie grabbed Yuri and made her face her," I trust you! I love you! Kiss me again now!" Chie blushing redder as she pushed Yuri to the ground and kissed her passionately not letting her up.

"Hum, well um…" Yosuke said sitting back in his chair looking at the sky abruptly,"…Nice day... Ah the days of youth" He suddenly felt the back of his head get hit," He looked down and saw them both laughing.

Chie slowly looked back a Yuri who still wasn't facing her," I won't question it for now, but remember you lips are mine," She said darkly.

"Y-yosuke…save me…we're friends right" Yuri said not looking back a Chie pouting at Yosuke" You got my back on this right?"

"I sorry Yuri forgive me. Your will be remembered, my fallen friend" Yosuke fake cried and turned away from her

After they left the park they made sure to call Yukiko and tell her Yuri was ok and back with them. She in turned promised to be at school Monday, being tomorrow was Sunday.


	9. Emperor Vs Dark Empress

4/29 Noon (During Class)

The school days had been going by normally for the first time since Yuri had arrived in Inaba. Yukiko had returned to school like she said she would that following Monday after Yuri had returned. It had not rained for the pass week, but that night it was predicted a storm was coming.

To past the time at night that week after doing her homework Yuri would look through the file on her cousin's death when Dojima wasn't home and after she put Nanako to bed. Her and her Uncle hadn't discussed her lie about her being in the hospital, and he seemed determined to keep it that way which made Yuri treat him distantly.

Other than studying, or investigating at night she went over Personas in her mind thinking each one trough. Their strengths and weaknesses, advantages and disadvantages trying to figure were the limits were with each of them. Thanks to Margaret's help she had a much better knowledge of Persona's and the limits of her power.

As for right now though she was in class listening to a lecture done by female teacher when yelling from outside could be heard clean as day," YURI!" Yuri sighed why couldn't she just have peace, why her, why.

Yuri looked at the windows….they were on the second floor how in the hell could anyone's voice carry through the thick glass after the height being factored in," You gotta be kidding me," Yuri sighed as she ignored the teacher telling her to retake her seat as she walked over to the window of the classroom and opened it and saw a boy dress in all black with bleach-blond hair looking up at her,"…..Kanji?"

The whole class was in a roar of silent whispers," That's Kanji Tatsumi!" "The one who destroyed all the other biker gangs!" "Oh shit he is a legend!" "Wait… how does he know Yuri" "Must be another Yuri he is calling out" "No way our quiet sweet Yuri would be approached by him"

"Narukami!" He yelled pointing at Yuri looking at him with the window open," get down here so I can beat the crap outta you!...Wait a second… the fuck are you doing!" Yuri had put her body outside of the window and had her foot on the bottom railing on the window before she jumped out of the widow and landed near Kanji," How….wha…..that was a second floor window! What in the mother fuck!"

Chie and Yosuke sighed," When did she even….use that?" They referred to her Persona powers. They both looked at one another and thought the same thing 'she never did'. They both came to the conclusion she was either extremely lucky…or extremely crazy…maybe a combination of both. (Anime Logic people can jump far for no reason…. And the writer thought it was cool at least …..)

Kanji looked red," Um y-your underwear…were showing…as you fell….I uh…nice choice…stripes…yeah," he cleared his throat," So…um when did you become a woman? You know legs…b-breast and all…."

Every student in their respected classroom was standing at the windows with them open. Everyone was quiet so they could hear what was being said between the two. Chie standing by Yukiko was red," I'll kill that pervert! Let go!" As Yosuke was holding her back from trying to go out the window herself.

"Oh shut up! I've always been a girl geez. I wouldn't be dressing like this if my dumbass homeroom teacher would take his head out of his ass for five seconds!" Yuri directed loudly at Kanji" But this isn't about that what did you call me out for? Oh I get it you want me to beat your ass like the good old days? Eh? Eh?"

"That was two years ago. That summer…that one month…. you ran the streets with me! We took down any asshole in our path, but you lied to me! You said you wouldn't leave me here alone long! "Kanji yelled at her," Oh and your back now….right…so why didn't you come and find me. Nee-san! Or was that a lie about us being siblings for life! "

Yuri looked at him angry," God when the fuck did you become such a pussy? Didn't you use to say 'a true man this and that shit' "

All the students looked at one another whispering 'No way is she that Yuri?' 'You're talking about the one in the tales that one summer with Kanji ran the streets with force' 'But I thought that was a guy?'

Chie, Yukiko, and Yosuke heard some of this," Wait didn't two years ago Yuri's cousin get murdered. Wait where did that happen at? I thought it took place in the city right?" Yosuke whispered to Yukiko and Chie near him, "I never asked her myself but if she was here to years ago…maybe…"

"Wait her uncle said 'She spent a year just going to school and coming home shutting herself in her room' that doesn't account for a whole year…does it? He also never said were it took place…he was very vague about it…." Yukiko said lowly.

"It makes sense….what does a person do when someone is taken away from them they either mourn or find an outlet for that anger they are holding in," Chie said sadly quiet.

Back on the ground Kanji snorted," I don't hit women but you testing me!" responding to Yuri's comment," Besides I'm not the pussy here,"

"Really could have fooled me. Oh…wait here's a great idea why don't I take off this uniform and give it to you to try on," Yuri smirked unbuttoning one of the buttons on her jacket,"

'Why the fuck would I want you to do that!" Kanji yelled.

"While if you going to act like a bitch you might as well look like a bitch!"

Kanji jump forward fist cocked back and brought it forward to strike, but Yuri caught it not moving a step.

"I thought you didn't hit woman," Yuri said softy mocking him

"I'll get over it," Kanji responded lowly.

"So will I," Yuri mocked as she noticed Kanji's leg coming off the ground going for her stomach. She reacted throwing his fist from her hand and grabbing his leg with both hands and swinging his body face forward to the ground, but he put out his hands stopping him for making complete forced contact with the ground and moved to kick her over and off him, just as she let go of his leg and jumped back evading him.

Kanji didn't stop his assault seeming to jump with the hands on the ground and flying at Yuri who herself hit the ground on her back and in a break dance motion starting to spin evading him while kicking his side repeatedly causing him to go to the ground holding his side, then Yuri rolling and springing off the ground into the air was about to come down on top of him with an axe drop (axe kick) but Kanji rolled over and saw this and caught the kick and threw her back after he forced himself off the ground. He sent her a foot back where she landed on both feet after doing a hand stand to a back flip. They stared each other down…oddly enough both smiling. Kanji laughed," Come on Nee-san let's say we take the kid gloves off huh?"

"I thought you needed a warm up first you seemed a bit rusty. My bad little Kanji," Yuri smirked as she cracked her neck.

Yosuke hit his head as his jaw dropped," They aren't fucking serious right…that's what they call holding back?"

"Kick his ass Yuri!" Chie yelled out the window.

Yosuke sighed," Yukiko-san can't you stop her,"

Yukiko shrugged," I rooting for Yuri myself too… you're not? I must say I am a shame of you going against your friend."

Yosuke cringed," I didn't say anything like that!"

'Wait hold on look aren't those bikers going towards them' a girl yelled out pointing at about twenty boy in dark leather jackets over their school attires walking up behind Kanji while Yuri was still facing them with a eyebrow raised.

"So you're the pukes that…. that ruined our operation two years ago. We were going to be the next big thing till you two came along and trashed it all up. And to think one of you were a sweet tight assed girl. Tell you want honey if you say you're sorry and give me a kiss on the cheek you can walk away while we have….a man to man with Kanji here…what you say?" Said the tallest boy leading the pack eyeing Yuri.

"You know what how about I waste your smug ass, and you can bow down to me like your crew did back then" Yuri rubbing her chin.

"What a uppity little bitch. Well what to be expected right. I mean I heard a cousin of yours was like that too…..oh wait didn't he get himself killed,"

The school ground was deadly silent no one at all was making a sound after what they had just heard. Many girl had their hands over their mouths and a few boys had their fist clenched and some the other way around; Kanji looked at Yuri walking next to him," No way….Dude that's taking things to far! What the hell gives you the right to say shit like that?!" He turned around to face them with Yuri.

A man on top of the roof who face was hidden in the shadows was watching all this. His voice was low as he stared at Yuri "And I looked, and beheld a pale horse: and the name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto him over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth." (Revelation 6:8) He said in a snake like whisper.

Yuri had her head down as she starting to laugh and brought her a hand to her face to hold the front of her face as she laughed more and more insanely. The boys behind the boy who had been talking starting backing away as the leader took out a chain and starting swinging it at his side.

Yuri finally looked up and her eye irises where pale white. The boys started running away but the tallest boy, the leader, the talker took a swing of his chin at Yuri. Kanji yelled for Yuri to move out the way but she just caught the chin out of the air," H-holt shit!" Kanji said staring at the scene

She ripped the chain out of the boy's gasp so hard you could see blood pour coming out of his hand, and dripping off the chain. He screamed in pain as he turned and tried to run away, but Yuri laughing still whipped the chain around the boy's neck he put his hand between the chain and his neck just as it wrapped tightly around his neck.

Yuri stopped laughing pulling the chain slightly," You think it fun to abuse people? You think it fun to bring up painful memories? People like you are all the same…. your think because you're so big and bad no one can bring you down…Well what is it? Speak worm!"

"I-I s-sorry p-please stop…don't...h-hurt me" The boy mumbled pitiful

"Oh….what should I do what should I do….how about all the people your little gang hurt years ago. Didn't they ask you to please stop….why the fuck should I, huh? Shouldn't I just drag you to hell little by little…."

"I d-d-didn't…I d-d-d-didn't me-mean it!"

"Shut up! "Yuri pulled the chain and the boy howled in pain," Don't fucking lie to me! Right now I'm your judge and if so be it…. your executioner!" Yuri shouted as it started to rain. Thunder roared as Kanji watched the scene…he had seen something like this before….it was raining back then too if he remember right.

((2 years ago))

Young Kanji was walking out of his house with his father yelling at him "You little faggot! What the hell did I tell you about knitting this shit in private? Oh lord what did I do wrong raising you…someone please tell me!" Throwing dolls out of the front door.

"To hell with you asshole! I didn't ask to be born to a piece of shit like you!" Kanji yelled as he ran down the street.

He ran and ran until he came to another 'boy' dressed in sagging pants and a loose long shirt with long hair was crying outside of a closed down shop on the street corner.

"What's your problem" he asked the 'boy' walking up to him and looking down at him. The boy wiped his eyes and looked up at Kanji. Wow this guy was honestly cute…wait was he thinking….Kanji flushed a little.

"None of damn business, besides looks like you're about ready to cry yourself," the boy replied.

"Oh ho, you have guts kid! Do you know who I am" Kanji said loudly "I'm Kanji T-"

"Nether care or give a flying fuck,"

Kanji turned bright red as he with the punch the 'boy' but the 'boy' caught the punch as he stood up and gripped Kanji hand so hard he came down to his knees as the boy kicked him in the chest over and over again until Kanji started crying.

"See you really did need to cry. You only needed a little motivation." The 'boy' stopped and letting go on Kanji's hand.

Kanji laid on the street crying as the 'boy' leaned against the nearest wall.

"A r-real man doesn't cry….." Kanji whimpered.

What kind of idiot told you that? Everyone cries men and women alike," The 'boy' sighed.

"But my dad told me not to….never to cry. Every time he sees me cry he locks me in the basement. Or-"

The boy looked sickened," Then kick his ass! Your dad is just a cowered! Is that why you tried to hit me because you wanted to take it out on someone!?"

"W-well kinda…maybe…" Kanji getting off the ground wiping his eyes.

The boy looked at him, and said softly," Does it really feel good to take you anger out on someone else?"

What was with this boy was he….nah he just had a cute voice and face," Well…yeah….I beat up bad people all the time, and people who annoy me, and this mailman once…."

"Then let me beat up these 'bad' people with you!" The boy said sounding determined," I want to destroyed everyone who is 'bad' as you put it. Sounds like a good time right now. Besides your kinda of a push over you'll need a little help time to time" The 'boy' giggled.

"H-hey shut up…your just insanely strong for a short stack" The 'boy' was way shorter then Kanji," Geez how can a little guy like you pack such a punch,"

"I'm not a guy. If that makes any difference…my name is Yuri,"

"Oh man that's a good one….." The 'boy' didn't seem too amused as he pouted," Oh shit you're for REAL!"

The two met up the next day in the backwoods. They had their eyes set on bikers they heard had been in the forest picking on random campers and making a bad commotion. They found the bikers and handed down an ungodly ass whooping. This was their fight 'take down'

Two weeks passed Kanji and Yuri were running shop on the biker gangs. They were cleaning them up left and right, no matter how big or small. Still most of the so called gangs were nothing but punks trying to act cool.

Yuri walked to Kanji's one day in the rain and knocked on his door. She got no answer but noticed the door to the house was strangely unlocked. She waked inside and heard a women crying. She walked to the direction of the voice and found Kanji's mother on the ground with a black eye. She saw Yuri walking and pleaded," Please…please…Kanjiii…"She passed out reaching for Yuri as Yuri heard the voice of Kanji yelling from below the floor she was standing on 'the basement' she thought as she took off finding the basement door in the house in about two minutes.

After she found the door she opened it to a horrifying scene of Kanji's father with red hold pair cutting fabric scissors slowing cutting into Kanji's leg while kanji's arms were tied behind his back and him lying on the floor." You…. I never wanted you. I wanted to have you aborted but your mother refused to get rid of your sorry ass. But I knew….I knew…. the moment I saw come put you would be nothing but a worthless disgrace," he spoke lowly as he shallowly sliced as Kanji leg twice as he screamed" Fucking worthless,"

Yuri found a bat near the door entrance and slowly walked in the room. Kanji father noticed, and threw his scissors at her and she dodged out of the way. And Yuri charged swinging the bat in his stomach," Fucking bitch!" he yelled as he fell to the floor holding his stomach," When get my hands on you I'll- OWWW…SHIT" Yuri cracked the bat over his back.

"Old man… tell me is it fun hurting people? People you should love and look out for?" Yuri said darkly a smile on her face

"FUCK YOU BITC- FUCK!" As he yelled Yuri hit the back of both his legs then the back of his head with the bat.

"Shut UP! ! Right now I'm your judge and if so be it….. your executioner! Pry god will have mercy….. for I shall have none…" Yuri putting her foot on the man's throat.

The cops arrived 20 minutes after Yuri had. Kanji's mother had managed to come back around and reach the phone. But by the time the cops arrived Kanji's father was on the floor passed out, but Kanji and Yuri were gone nowhere to be seen..

Yuri and Kanji were hidden in a street ally. Yuri had taken the binds of Kanji, and he was holding onto her crying" Yuri…Yuri….."

Yuri held on to him," I'm sorry….I sorry….I should have been there sooner….I'm so sorry Kanji," She started crying herself…..how could anyone….do this to their own child….this world we sick, cruel, and so unfair" I'll be here for you as long as I can…we…we will be like siblings. I'll protect you Kanji-nii-san"

Yuri spent a lot of time with Kanji the following two weeks before she had to go back home. They were close like brother and sister.

Kanji came to see her off, and surprisingly dropped the tough guy act and hugged her tight at the train station," Nee-san please come back someday. And thank you…for just being here…"

Yuri smiled sadly," I'll be back….Nii-san….soon."

She got on the train and left. Over those two years she got word Kanji's Dad had dead is prison. Yuri tried to contact Kanji, but the line was disconnected….not to long after Yuri fell in deep depression being alone most of her days. Until she once again sent off for Inaba…her memoires of that time locked away in her heart hoping to never be opened again.

((Present))

Kanji stood with that girl once more this time on his our two feet. Unlike then he could tell something was wrong with his friend. He ran behind her and hugged her," That's enough Yuri….please this isn't like back then stop….he's just another punk! You don't have to make him suffer!"

Yuri felt Kanji hugged and looked down at the boy and dropped the chain," Your lucky…looks like someone here does want you to suffer,"

The boy got to his feet slowly shakily," Thank you for you mercy!" And took off a full speed

King Moron came at her running his body shaking as well," Now see here! You think you ca-"

Yuri looked him in the eyes…and he backed away" Um…I'm well that punk had it coming after what he said…I'll um…let it go…." He turned on his hells and walked away.

Yuri shook Kanji off of her," Why'd you butt in?"

"Because a real man-"

"Funny I don't see one of those around. A real man would have trusted me. A real man wouldn't still be denying himself after all this time about what he is really like. You think that tough guy act…a real man act fools me," Yuri turned and looked at him tears running down her face," I thought I was your sister. Why are you lying to me too?" She backed away from him then turned to go back into the school. Kanji lowed his head and turned the other way

Yuri slowly walked back to her classroom, because the halls were still empty so she figured the teachers had gotten everything under control or the students just were to afraid to leave their classrooms after that display on the grounds. She was clearing her eyes of her tears as she walked…despite her tears of sadness she felt very angry, and loathsome at the time of people in general. Not just the boy who had run his mouth off, but everyone…the world.

She stopped by the bathroom on her way to class and washed her hands of the little blood that had gotten on them for the chain after she had pulled it out of the boy's hand with force. She stood there looking into the sink she had washed her hands in as the blood and water went down the drain while each of her hands holding each side of sink supporting her as her body which slightly leaned forward. She felt heavy, yet very numb to everything. She didn't understand what was going on…with herself.

She hated people, she hated the world, and nothing was every good for her for long it was always one messed up event after another….. All people did was lie, cheat, steal, kill, harm, and caused more trails in her life causing her even more pain, worry, and suffering.. She didn't understand fully why her hatred was so magnified at the moment until she had a suddenly theory why.

She looked in the mirror and saw her eyes, and was taken aback as their were pale white. Was she using a persona without thinking about it? She concentrated and a few seconds later her eyes were back to normal, and all the aggression she had was gone, and suddenly it was as if her heart hit rock bottom as guilt and shame seemed to catch up with her. She stood there and thought about it slowly and Margaret's words came to her mind 'Some arcana's are more dangerous than others, and feed of powerful emotions. If you lose yourself to hate, or angry your body may unknowingly summon something dangerous' No the feelings she had been experiencing were her own she understood that clearly. She knew better than to try and deny it, but they were amped up by the summoned persona. Lucky for her she wasn't too far gone seeing as she retained her own mind when she was talking with boy, but she was far more sinister then she had to be.

She was feeling so drained form everything going on….she was reaching her breaking point as a person. The lies, the pain, the memories, the sadness…..how much could one person take in just a short period of time? Yes everyone has a different amount of will to endure mental and physical sense…but sometimes it was hard to tell when that line dropped in life after being worn down over and over. Even if she had power, even if she was more mature then some her age, she was still a young girl…growing up is already hard enough with the normal day to day teenage bullshit…but with everything else adding on top of that….she was lucky she was dealing with it the best she could. Sadly not everyone's life is even with the amount piled on them.

She only felt good when she was in the arms of Chie, the company of her friends, or in the pain/thrill of battle…yes the pain, the sense of danger helped her just forget for a bit…

She was getting worried….would she harm her friends…would they leave her the more they learned about her….would she lose herself and just hurt them herself?….she was being given to much time to think….. she didn't want to think anymore. She wanted to have the adverted attention of the pain of battle, the thrill of the fight, nothing else of her mind…but she didn't want to fight…not really…not right now…. she…she just wanted the numbing pain….

She looked at the mirror and smashed it. It cracked in to long pieces…she took a piece in her right hand and held out her left arm…yes this would help….she thought…she could just focus on the as she went to take a slice of her arm just as the door opened.

Yukiko walked in as she was indeed looking for Yuri in the first place. Chie, Yosuke, and she had left the classroom to find her after the event outside on the school grounds was said and done. Her eyes were wide as she saw the sight before her eyes of what Yuri was about to do. She ran in the bathroom and slap Yuri across the face making her drop the glass," What the hell is wrong with you! I know for a fact you can't be this stupid"

"I don't want to think right now please leave me to my devices. This doesn't concern you," Yuri said hollowly.

"D-doesn't concern me! The hell it doesn't! This isn't the answer to whatever you're felling right now! You told me to stop running away and to fight back for my own pitiful feelings! Were you just talking? Because it doesn't look like you believe you own words when it comes to yourself"

Yuri looked at Yukiko as her eyes watering. She didn't know what to say or do, or how to explain herself…but she had to say something….she felt she owned Yukiko that much," I am sick of this! You saw what I did out there! I going to end up getting someone hurt! Maybe Chie, Yosuke, or You! I don't want that to happen! I don't know what's going on!"

"I would have honestly done the same! What you think someone talking like that about someone you cared about wouldn't push anyone to the point they would do something they normally wouldn't. If I was in your place and the jerk threatened or mocked my mother, my father, or one anyone I cared I would have snapped but you didn't snap….That had nothing to do with your 'powers' everyone has a boiling point"

"What are you talking about…I clearly…I was going to-"

"Were you really?" No? Did you really think about doing awful thing to him? Maybe, but who wouldn't? Did you cut in him? Did you beat him without stopping? No! Didn't you still listen to reason? Yes! You talked, you voiced you opinions…I didn't see you do nothing wrong…you defended yourself," Yukiko said forcefully to her " He was able to get up and run away…clearly you didn't do anything that bad to him"

Yuri looked at the ground. What was she doing? She wasn't being strong at all…..she was acting just like she use to….letting raw emotion rule her…. She was over reacting…. It was true she never thought about hurting him badly, or better yet killing him. She wanted to make him understand the same suffering he himself had caused.

Yukiko hugged her," Come on you good at giving advice of life, sometimes listen to yourself, and follow it,"

Yuri nodded as they parted from the hug," Sorry…I lose my head for a second…thank you…."

Yukiko sighed," Honestly you and Chie you're both a handful. Both of you are so strong willed but can be the most fragile people," Yukiko sighed taking her hand and dragging her out the bathroom," You would never catch me looking so miserable,"

Yuri frowned," Hey….your one to talk…...oh you were joking…." Yuri smirking after finally catching up with her humor remembering the TV world.

When they got back to class Yuri was surprised most of her other classmates welcomed her back to the classroom asking if was she okay after what had taken place outside and some saying she was great being able to stand up to people like that. There were a few who seemed very weary of her mostly being boys who were wearing leather jackets of their own. Two or three of those guys came to her and apologized for following the boy she had…well pretty much choked. She told them she didn't hold a grudge over them following him and they should all try and put the past behind them. They looked at bit relieved and left it at that as the teachers hushed everyone to started the next set of lectures.

4/29 (After-school)

Yuri was sitting at her desk with her head back over the chair looking at the ceiling 'maybe I should apologize to Kanji' she thought. She knew what she said was what she was thinking but, still that wasn't the right way to express it. She closed her eyes as she sat there feeling a little better but still guilty.

"Yuri Narukami" She heard as she felt to hands on both side of her cheeks. Making her frowned as she opened her eyes. She saw a person androgynous in appearance wearing formal clothing a dark blue and a blue cap" I would like to require a moment of your time. If you would oblige me of course"

"Not that I mind too much, but may I ask why you are holding my face," Yuri questioned wondering what this was about.

"Oh, I was making certain I had the right individual. Earlier today I conversed with particular set of schoolboys who said you seemed to had pale white eyes at an period you were partaking in a…disagreement with them, but that wasn't what I was told prior to attempting to contact you personally,"

"You're an informed creature aren't you? I won't be misleading and forge understanding of the situation I am in with you…. but I might inquire why you are pursuing knowledge of me at this present moment in time. If you ask me that is highly concerning with matters that are going on in the town," Yuri said mocking the person way of talking.

This threw the person for a momentary loop. From what they knew Yuri was indeed a smart person, but was normally quite. But after the events of that day at school some of the students had described her as having a sweet face with a foul mouth," I perceive you are a woman of many personas"

"We all put on a façade to hide what we don't want others to comprehend needlessly. The real question here is whatever mask are you wearing my dear inquisitive 'little detective'? "

"Poetic, but I do believe you are proceeding little by little to cox us away from the starting point of our tête-à-tête" the person a for once a gentle grin.

"Cheater," Yuri pouted," Calling me out on my shrewd deception. Fine what do you wish to ask?"

During this whole exchange Yukiko, Chie, and Yosuke had come in right at the start going to get Yuri and head out to Junes to talk. The whole time to the person was holding onto Yuri's face as they talked her looking at the person upside down from her point of view.

"She goes from silly, quiet, scary, depressed, deep, intelligent at the drop of a dime," Yosuke said watching" What is that saying a 'fool' may be naïve, but can still adapt to anything? No that doesn't fit her…"

"I….don't think that's a saying…anywhere," Chie looking at her confused.

"I think he is thinking of a 'jester' not a fool .A jester pretends to be a fool but within reality it is all a facade to conceal their true motives," Yukiko butted in.

"I don't know …..neither one of them seem to fit Yuri," Chie said thinking about it a bit more," She seems to just fit in…like she is what she needs to be in the situation. That could a good or bad thing, but her true personify is….scared and lonely…no matter how she tries to hide it," Chie looked sad finishing her statement.

"How can you be sure," Yosuke asked.

"Women's intrusion" she replied.

"Oh…so made up bullshit…." He said as Chie hit him in the back of the head' We all know the reason you get her so much geez….ow…for the love god …dammit…stop hitting me"

The person looked into Yuri eyes," After speaking also with your acquaintance Mr. Tatsumi. I would like to ask you about bizarre proceedings occurring in Inaba lately."

Yuri looked serious as she decided to sit up right taking the person's hands off of her face. Her playful nature would have to take a back seat now that it seemed this person was more serious than she had face thought," Why ask me about thing going on around here? "It was the first question that popped in her mind she could get out of her mouth. Out of all the people why her, being she as supposed to be new in town why ask her of all people. But no it wasn't an excuse she could really use being the killings started not long after she had arrived in Inaba herself. If anything that would make her seem a little more involved in a way…or suspicious at most.

"Well in the past you seem to have had some…interesting let say interactions -"

Yuri held out her hand in a signal for the person to stop. She could clearly see where this was going and she didn't feel like going into details with someone she didn't know…and right now there were only a few people she truly trusted," No more of the past for today please. If you want to talk about the here and now that is fine I'll answer anything I can, but please just….give me a little breathing room of some matters,"

Chie, Yukiko, and Yosuke took seats near Yuri and the person as the conversation carried on. The person noticed them sitting down and didn't seem to mind them being there. No this person appeared to have expected no less after seeing who they were" I think that is reasonable. I am sorry for my rudeness in that matter. I truly didn't intend to be to prying in places I don't belong, but I would thank you if you would feel unrestricted in talking about anything you may see associated to current matters. Also I believe it better I introduce myself before we go any farther. My name is Naoto Shirogane, a private detective. But I am estimating from your choice of words earlier you recognized I was at least a detective"

"Yes, it was a guess on my part. Your way of questioning reminds me of some other detectives I know, or it was a playful choice of words. Take it however you will, but I honestly impressed; you being a detective at your age and all." Yuri said crossing her arms studying Naoto more.

"I see, very perceptive," Naoto with a slightly impressed," And if I may say…..it is infrequent I find someone my age who can pick up sudden identifying mannerisms like that," This girl was highly interesting to Naoto," After meeting you in person I honestly have discovered you to be more interesting then I previously predicted you to be,"

"You falter me with you praise. And just to be clear you're most likely older than me….sorry I am guessing your age purely on by appearance alone" Yuri sighed looking at Naoto carefully. Something was of….this person for some odd reason reminded her of her own self," But still I am guessing there is a slight age gap"

"Oh….yes. That also reminds me that I for some unusual reason couldn't get your public record and mysteriously enough neither was I able turn up any files on you at all; so I had to speak to different people to pull together what I could…..which was still for lack of a better word…minimum. But I never got you date of birth; nevertheless you have to be sixteen as well. I mean to say you are a second year after all"

"No Yuri's still only fifteen," Chie spoke up," she should be a year behind us, but she skipped a grade before moving here. I'm guessing a lot of people know that but seeing how Yuri acts a lot would forget about it or not care on the other hand. And there is still the fact even though it's been a month she is newish still around here," She left out there was also the fact Yuri had been out of school for about seven days not long after just arriving in Inaba so some may have really forgotten Yuri transferred or just not have noticed. People memoires could be funny like that.

Naoto looked a little agitated but still kept a calm voice" So you're younger than me and a girl…" Naoto spoke more to herself then any of them in a low whisper. It was old this seemed to get under Naoto's skin a little bit. Yukiko took notice to this.

"Why does that matter?" Yuri said raising an eye brow" Oh…that's why you have your eye on me? "

"No, no, no, no it's not that at all!" This was the first time Naoto's voice raised with slight embarrassment being the trigger for this. Yukiko and Yuri both noticed something very strange at the moment. The pitch of Naoto's voice was totally different at this time. A lot softer and delicate then the lowly calm tone that they had been hearing it was subtle but still noticeable," Please don't misunderstand" Naoto's went right back in its normal calm low smooth tone.

Yuri looked at Naoto with a serious look on her face arms still crossed as she tilted her head, and it hit her why Naoto reminded her of herself" Interesting," As she stood up and facing Naoto," Sorry for my little jokes. I believe I best answer your questions before I steer us more off topic. I hope a 'gentleman' like yourself can forgive a 'lady's act'. Sometimes I don't know when to quit"

Naoto looked at Yuri blinking. This girl was dangerous in more ways than one…but there was no way she could have figured out….no it couldn't be…how….. Naoto had to leave and rethink the approach to that getting information out of Yuri" Um, yes well…how about we talk another time. I seem to have run out of time….I promised another individual I would meet with them today and the appointment draws near," Yuri noted that Naoto normal formal style of speaking had slightly reduced in nature.

Yuri patted Naoto on the shoulder and before Naoto started to turn away to leave she leaned from and whispered in Naoto's ear" I'll be waiting to talk again. I find you interesting as well" Naoto looked embarrassed but bowed and turned away from Yuri and left eh classroom.

Yosuke walked over the Yuri getting out of his seat," I may not have understood everything but that Naoto…"

Yuri nodded," Yeah he's dangerous. Honestly I would prefer not have to deal with him if we start to stand out to much….in our own investigates. Which is way I tried to scare him off but I get the feeling that would only be temporary not matter what I said. Still he could be a handful, he is way smarter then I am" Yuri held her head," being there isn't much that could lead someone like that to want to talk to me…but as he stated he spoke with Kanji. And he is one few that knows about….well certain things about my past. That Naoto must have did so clever talking for that information"

"What are you talking about Yuri? You know you can talk to us right? But after today…I can understand if you don't wanna…you know…bring up the past right now," Yosuke said putting a hand on her shoulder," We understand it's been a long day…."

"No, I said I would trust you guys more and this may be important as well….. But I am thinking you guys may have been guessing around about it anyway after that guy down in the schoolyard ran off with his mouth….Kanji not the other bastard. But my cousin was murdered here while we were visiting Inaba together…if I am thinking what is Naoto is then killer maybe has returned or has a connect to stuff going on right now"

"So your saying there is are two killers out. Like I thought…"Yosuke said looking grim as Chie's hand started to shake and Yukio looked at the ground," The person throwing people into TV's, and the person that attacked Yukiko-san?"

Yuri shook her head," Yes…I am saying there are at least two killers….but at the same time no there is a possibility there are three killers involved in total..."

"WHAT!" Chie looked at Yuri in alarm," But only one person attacked Yukiko, and we know that… that same person or another person is throwing people into TV's"

"But….that's just the thing. Why would the killer that attacked and killed my cousin return now and just attack Yukiko? Wouldn't it make more sense to go after me?….. it doesn't fit…and also there is a chance that person isn't here at all…no I think Yosuke is right the more I think about it….There are most likely only two killers 'in' Inaba. The one throwing people into TV's and the one who tied to frame Yukiko… the only reason I don't think it's the same person is the first two killings left no trace at all of any kind to tie a person to the crime, from what we know thanks to Adachi…..but the murder at the Inn….just trying to frame Yukiko is enough of a difference in character motivation. So the murders are most likely not the same person"

"Hey if you think about it doesn't the second murderer just seem to be…I don't know…taking advantage of the first two murders? I mean with all the nervousness going on about the current murder cases; wouldn't people just jump to it just being a part of them too?"

They all turned their heads and looked at Chie.

"What? Did I say something stupid? I was just-"

Yuri walked over and leaned kissing Chie on the lips because Chie was still sitting," No love, that makes a lot more sense that way. I thought something seemed off" She said as she pulled back from the kiss and turned to the other," But that…means…someone has it out for Yukiko….or just using just using the other killing as mask for their killing attempts."

They all grew silent. This was getting deeper and deeper. They all decided after a while to head home. Yosuke had some work to do at Junes. But Yukiko asked Yuri and Chie to come to her home, being tomorrow was Sunday. Yuri had to make sure her Uncle was home first so Nanako was alone. He was home she told him she would be at Yukiko's if anything came up after she called him on his cell.


	10. Crazy Cute Sister! A Real Badass!

Yuri was on the soft carpet floor of Yukiko's room with her head in Chie's lap with her face facing downward with her eyes shut while Yukiko was sitting on her bed looking through newspapers she had stacked up beside herself. Each of them seemed to have been from the last month or so with murder case headlines and stories article about the victims.

"I noticed something while looking though these papers while I was cleaning out of the guest rooms at the Inn before we were allowed to re-open last week" She said picking up the top most paper and opening it flipping through slowly," It seems each of the victims, excluding the guest at the inn, had been on TV right before they were killed and or kidnapped. In most of these papers it says 'check the special report or interview tomorrow including' the person or it says said person was on 'last night's news' or 'days prior' the person was somehow in the news one way or the other,"

Chie looked up at her while rubbing Yuri's head in her lap," Your right I didn't think about that…..I had forgotten you were supposed to be on the news for some Inn interview as well…..I missed it because I think I was at Yuri's and her Uncle was watching TV, so we were in her room when we decided to do homework instead,"

Yukiko smirked while giving a slight questioning laugh teasingly at her friend," Homework? Code for something else maybe?" Removing the paper from her sight looking down at them with one of her eye brows raised now.

"Funny, but no," Chie said chuckling," We were good girls. As far as you know,"

"Aw, would have been an interesting side discussion to lighten mood, but oh well. Sorry, but really all jokes aside…." Yukiko looked worried suddenly. She was honestly trying to lessen the blow of her next statement. She really hoped it meant nothing herself," Well Kanji-kun was on TV today…back on topic"

Yuri who had her eyes closed opened them but didn't move," What did he do this time?" She recognized where this was going but didn't want to make an immense deal about it right now even if she feared the worst.

Chie squeaked growing bright red as she felt a sensitive tingling in her lap," Stop talking into my lap…that feels… odd to say the least," Turning Yuri's head to lay more on its side so she was facing Yukiko with her head still there. Chie fingers going through Yuri hair with a concerned look on her face after the heat in her body had settled down. Kanji called Yuri Nee-san which meant they had to have been at one time close as in good friends. It must have been hard for Yuri knowing what she knew to think about Kanji possibly being inside the TV world already. She had felt it herself when it was Yukiko.

"It was more just a news report about some gangs causing a ruckus and he appeared to be chasing them while the report was taking place before yelling at the reporter who started asking him random questions…he said something about getting bent. I'm not sure what that means still," Yukiko sad looking worried yet a little confused as she brought the paper back in her sight and kept looking through headlines article of that paper.

"You not really serious about not knowing what that phase means are you-…never mind, but yeah you're right I saw some of that reports as we passed the electronica shop in the old shopping area coming here from school today but I didn't recognize the guy screaming at the camera at first. Which now that I think about it is a miracle in itself. That guy seems a bit hard to miss to be honest," Chie sighing," I can't picture you being friends with a guy like him Yuri,"

"Everything isn't all what is seems all the time, that person…is …how you say protective of his image," Yuri said sadly," I haven't seen the real Kanji since I left two years again. He not really a tough guy….. He is more I guess sensitive ….he is someone who just wants to be accepted"

"Yeah I think we all know that now better than before after…facing ourselves and all. I know it might not be the same but somehow we all just wanted to be accepted for who we were, but were too afraid to show other people" Chie said lowly feeling a bad for him.

"That reminds me. I am sorry to butt in but I myself want to go into that world with you all again. I know it not safe and all, but I want to help you three more than just getting little bits information. If there are more people like me ending up in there I want to help them as well. Because when I was alone you all came for me, I want to be able to help someone else feeling the same or with their problems they may be able to accept"

"No one ever said you couldn't, and no one was going to stop you if you wanted to go in the first place" Chie said smiling," We need all the help we can get after all. And we are the only ones would really know about that world…even if what it is really is still a mystery."

"You help would be very useful, and I look forward to fighting alongside you," Yuri said following up on Chire statements.

Yukiko smiled to herself behind the paper," Thanks I'll do my best"

As it began to rain loudly on the roof of the house they kept on discussing the cases and so on till around midnight. At midnight the room was soundless as the TV in Yukiko's room came on and as they stared at it investigating what they could see….. They saw…a very burry outline…of an individual…on the other hand they couldn't make heads or tails of who it was or if the person was clearly male or female. If they had to make a guess it was inclined more towards male.

"That's not a good sign at all….but it makes me think we still have time for some odd reason. Like I said before we are just seeing the person's shadow when we see 'the' person on the Mid-Night Channel. But…when we saw Yukiko the channel was clear as day. So….if you think about it….Maybe this means the person has lost control of their shadow but may not however been thrown in the TV yet…when the picture is not crystal clear" Yuri said now sitting up facing Yukiko's TV sitting on the floor in-between Chie's legs lead back against her

"Wait…I have a question…how the hell does that work if the person is trying to kill, but hasn't decided on killing the person yet…." Chie asked

"Maybe….the TV shows the Shadow….after the emotions have gotten out of control, and the killer sees the image better then we can….and he finds the person and throws them in…..But that would mean…the killer doesn't have a motive maybe" Yukiko suggested.

Yuri listened to Yukiko and was confused," Wait…..that doesn't explain how the person knew they could throw people in at all in the first place? Assuming he or she just found out….about the power by chance"

"Hold on Yuri…before keep you going down that train of thought…doesn't that seem like you in a way. Cause isn't that just what happened to you. Didn't you just figure out you could reach into the TV by accident as well…." Chie said looking at Yuri.

"I see where you're going with that…you're asking when I think I got my powers cause the current killer could have gotten theirs the same way…..I'm sorry I really don't know. I have thought about this myself, and really there are too many possibilities on that matter,"

"Please share any you think are the most possible then," Yukiko said putting the paper she was hold done.

"I could have always had this power, but it wasn't activated till coming here. Meaning I could have had these powers for two years. But I myself never had accident with my own TV at my other home before coming back, or with e=any other TV so I never found out till me and Chie saw the midnight-channel and I tried to touch the screen," Suddenly Yuri looked more grim," The other theory…I don't like as much…..well I told you about the room Marie took me too. Well there was someone there that once told me I could only enter that room if and when after I had formed some kind of contract….I don't remember such a thing ever happening before in my life….but right before I got into Inaba on the train ride that was the first time I can remember going to that room….in a dreamlike state mind you."

Both Chie and Yukiko looked a little confused and worried," I believe you when you say there is a 'velvet room' because of that Marie girl, and how you came back healed up after you seemed to have stop breathing after you all had saved me. So I will not question that, but are you trying to say what I think you are? Cause that is a little hard to wrap my own mind around at the moment." Yukiko asked Yuri

"Yeah…I sometimes don't know if my full past in my head is real, beyond two years ago…" Yuri answered lowly," everything seems to spring from two years ago…..but growing up I do remember…at least I think I do. However I know I did meet Kanji because of Kanji himself, but before that my life is slightly…burry."

Chie had a saddened awareness of something she hadn't thought of before. It might have been because Yuri before facing her shadow and at the time was so afraid of murders that made her not have thought about asking or think of it later after she was more open and level headed," I am sorry to bring this up like this Yuri, but your Uncle told us you saw the murder of your cousin happen before your very eyes…but it doesn't seem you remember the face or nothing about the murderer from the way you talk about them…."

Yuri was impressed a little dejected Chie noticed. She didn't want them to worry them more about her than they had to, but it was going to get harder and harder to hide things from them. Maybe it was for the better that they knew what was going on with her…." yeah you could say that. I remember the event well…but the person…I can see the figure of the person in my mind, but it's just blank…the face, skin color, and so on is just blank,"

Yukiko shook her head," maybe you are looking at this the wrong way. I mean sometimes people block out stuff that would be too much to take,"

"I can see that but why not the murder entirely instead of….just the person…." Yuri slowed her words as she thought about it…..why just the person, but not the crime itself," it was someone I knew well…..trusted…."

Chie wrapped her arms around Yuri," I think that enough for today don't you….if you think about it too much…..you know. It already been a long day for the past…..."

"Yeah sorry I think Chie has a point. Forgive me for…bringing it up farther," Yukiko looking down at the ground away from Yuri.

"No, it's ok. But yeah I don't wanna keep dwelling on this right now. What say we get some rest?" Yuri said laying back farther pushing Chie to the floor with her.

4/31 ((Start of Golden Week)) Late Morning.

The vision on the TV hadn't cleaned up any from the last time they saw it. It was the same of it was before.

Yuri was at the Junes Food Court along with Nanako, Chie, Yukiko, and Yosuke who was working off and on. Uncle Dojima had suggested that they go on a small trip just him, Yuri, and Nanako, but that fail through as one of the younger guys at the police department had gotten sick and it seemed he was the only one that could take over the case he was working on. It just happened the morning that she got call with the news while he was at work Chie came to Yuri's to see if she wanted to hang out with everyone. Chie had the good intentions of inviting Nanako along so she wasn't in the house alone all day, and she felt by looking at her she was down about something.

They were all sitting around the table having a little chat after meeting up," So, Yuri why'd you bring poor Nanako-chan to a place like this on Golden Week. If you had told me I could have set up something a bit better like….I don't know a panic or something somewhere," Yosuke said as he looked from Nanako to Yuri questioning her.

Chie stepped in," Well honestly besides that, where else is there to really go this time of year? Dragging her far out of town doesn't really sound that much fun for a kid"

"But I love Junes!" Nanako said with a wide smile on her face.

"N-nanako-chan?" Yosuke taken aback looking pleased.

"But…we were supposed to go on a trip, but dad got work…We were going to make box lunches," Nanako said a little sadly frowning.

"Oh! Wow Nanako-chan you can make box lunches!?" Yukiko asked trying to change the subject a little.

Nanako shook her head and looked at Yuri.

"Oh that's right Yuri can cook! I have eaten her cooking a few times! It's great!" Chie spoke up happily

"Onee-chan always makes extra when Chie-onee-chan is over….she eats…um…well a lot. It's amazing to watch!"

Chie went red," No…no…Nanako-chan…I am just trying to be entertaining right Yuri," She looked to Yuri for support but Yuri had her head down trying not to laugh," Yuri…." Chie pouted.

"Not surprised," Yosuke smirked," But wow Yuri you can even cook. Well you do seem to be pretty good with your hands….Um, well…never mind,"

Yuri gave Yosuke a dark look that said your motherfucker.

"Sorry was joking," Yosuke looking like a scared dog.

"Hey I bet I could cook too! I think…." Chie said still red," I'm going to cook for Yuri…next time"

"I'm thinking um…NO" Yosuke said loudly," How sweet trying to kill your gi…."Yosuke looked at Nanako," Your friend…..." More than likely he probably shouldn't said girlfriend in front of Nanako

"Chie-onee-chan wouldn't do that! She likes Onee-chan to much!" Nanako frowned

"I know Nanako-chan. I think if they both worked together they could whip up something that could rival your mom's cooking," Yosuke said smiling.

"I don't have a mom…..she died in an accident,"

Chie regarded at Yosuke with a gloomy voice," Yosuke….."

"Oh…I s-see…..I'm sorry I didn't know," He spoke to Nanako directly in an apologetic tone.

"It's ok I still have dad with me and now I have a sister too. Also I am having a lot of fun today," Nanako said grinning," I love Junes!"

"Good….that's really a good way to look at things," Yosuke said softly," Hey! Wanna get a soda? "Nanako nodded and the two of them walked away from the table chatting happily together.

"Wow strong willed girls seem to run in the family!" Yukiko smiled at Yuri.

"Yeah she makes me feel like the kid here honestly. I wasn't anything like that at her age…..I know I going to find something for her. Being most likely I'll end up over yoru house a few times this week"

"Now you kids behave," Yukiko giggling

"Yes mom!" Yuri mocked

They all laughed as they got up and walked in the store.

5/06 (Afterschool)

"Man it really stinks, why do the holidays always seem to end so fast," Chie complained as classes for the day had ended she was at her desk with Yuri sitting on top of it.

"Look at it this way at least they were peaceful….I listened in on the housewives gossiping and nothing seems to have happened. And no one seems to have went missing either, but after seeing the midnight channel a week ago it is still worrying, but nothing for the time being has seemed to change," Yosuke spoke informatively

"That being said we should be on the lookout for things that are off…." She had noticed one thing weird that week, but it could be her over thinking it, but Kanji hadn't tried to contact her again.

"I really wonder who that person is and what they are going through. Like you guys I couldn't tell at all who it was when I saw it," Yosuke sighed," Guess we will have to wait till it rains again. Dammit I wish we knew a little bit more about the killer then maybe we could so more,"

"Kinda feel bad to saying this but there isn't really any good fretting over it now. Being when that person is clearer on the mid-night channel we can do a lot more then. It's all we can do for now at least in my opinion….wait." Chie spoke calmly," But it's supposed to be a lot of rainy days coming in soon, but I really hope the rain holds out till through next week…..you mid-terms and all….."

"Ugh, you had to just go and bring that up! I don't wanna think about it…." Yosuke sighed

"But you would like to think about killers and murders? Well you're dedicated at least…." Yuri said lazily.

"You know what I mean!

"Man I wish I had Yukiko or Yuri's gift for studying. That's not fair I have a best friend and a girlfriend who just go through schoolwork like it's nothing, ugh…"Chie pouted," Hey I know I'll get Yuri to give me so lessons-"

"Umhumm" Yosuke and Yukiko sounding wondering if she might that innocently or not.

"Can it! Anyway Yosuke why don't you have Yukiko go over the material with you?" Chie suggested.

"Oh yeah she is ranked one of the top in every exam. Maybe I should ask her for some private lessons….huhhh,"

"P-private lessons," Yukiko gasped.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Yosuke looked confused as he studied Yukiko.

Yukiko walked a few steps over and slapped Yusuke in the face

"Owe, what was that for. I just wanted to ask you to help me study…." Yosuke whined.

"Oh, I honestly thought knowing you it was some kinda off color joke. Whoopise, my bad," Yukiko hand over her mouth.

"Ugh…..you could have shrugged it off if you thought it was a joke. You've been working at the Inn to long…"Yosuke sighed," You must here jokes like that a lot, and not be able to do anything about them…I'll have to watch it around you or I'll make you as violent as Chie,"

"Hey…" Chie protested," You're the one that made it sound creepy and wrong by saying 'private lessons…' like that,"

Yosuke and Chie spent a few moments arguing before everyone decided to head home.

5/07 (Afterschool)

It was very dark outside for it the be the time of day it was as cloud filled the sky and thunder snarled time to time as a down pour was happening outside. Normally it was Yuri who set in Chie's lap but today before Yuri had had a chance to even move out of her seat. Chie had rushed over and planted herself in Yuri's lap while they talked to Yukiko.

"Hey, Chie!" Yosuke said as he walked into the classroom after going to the bathroom after class. He pulled out a DVD case out of his bag as he walked over to them," I brought you movie called 'Enter the Dragon' since Yuri gave you a copy of 'Trail of the Dragon'. It's a way to make up for breaking your copy, and it was cheaper than buying you grilled steak. "

Thunder clapped and Chie seemed to ignore him as she jumped slightly. Yuri took the DVD and put it in the bag just by them.

"What's the matter? I didn't think you were the type….. but are you afraid of a little lightning?" Yosuke said mischievously.

"Fuck you! I'd be a goner if one of those things hit me," Chie shaking with Yuri feeling her do so. Yuri slowly wrapping her arms around her tighter. Yuri had a grin on her face still. Chie was so cute right now scared…..oh lord she may have a problem as lightning flashed and Chie screaked as she backed up more into Yuri's arms," Ekkk!"

Yosuke grinned," Hahaha you freaking out way too much. I mean isn't this supposed to help you in your kung fu training or something about dodging lightning?" Yosuke mocked," A bolt of lightning will hit and give you inspiration for a new move. There was something like that is your DVD."

"You ass! You don't even care I feel right now!" Chie said loudly

Yuri shifted her eyes as she thought 'you feel pretty good to me right now to me' feeling her whole body shake on her lap, and against her body.

"If lightning has to strike anyone let it be this guy!" Chie said looking at the ceiling and pointing to Yosuke.

The rumbling thunder abruptly bellowed again as the lightning flashed viciously and the power went out.

"While looks like we may have a black out…" Yukiko said in the dark.

"That's what you get for saying stuff like that Chie. Never wish ill on any one…..well I better get headed to work. Eh, depending on sells today I might get a nice little bonus in my pay check this week. The weather my keep people away but I gotta do my best if I going to save up for a motorcycle," Yosuke sounding as though he was getting ready to leave.

Yosuke's phone with off in the dark "The manger?" You could the phone in the dark because of how quiet everyone was as he pushed the button to speak with the caller.

Yosuke: Hello?

Man's Voice: Um Yosuke-kun? Some of the power in the store went out after the lightning strike. Could you come in early today because some of the refrigeration shelves have stopped running? Looks like we will have to close the produce section early today

Yosuke: Wait no but my pay! ((He yelled into the phone.))

Man's Voice: Well um… anyway I need you here to deal with this mess….I'm counting on you goodbye! ((The man hung up))

You could see Yosuke in the dark slowly turn and look at Chie," W-what are you looking at me for? The hell you want me to do about it. Oh wait! I know maybe the lightning can inspire you to shut the fuck up next time! Karma!" Chie said unswervingly to him before turning her head slightly around," Yuri can we just go home?"

Yuri was about to say ok, but Yukiko spoke," Hey Chie have you heard the story about the girl who forgot her homework and stuck and school in the middle of the night and suddenly all of the lockers in hall she was in busted open and hollow was coming out of each of them right before she felt a tapping on her shoulder from behind her….then"

"W-wait what are talking about Yukiko?!" Chie sounding fearful

"Huh? It's a ghost story I thought you liked them. Thought it may calm you down a bit…" Yuri sensed a bit of teasing in Yukiko's tone.

"Yeah…but why tell it now! No not working!"

'Enjoying the vibrations' Yuri thought feeling bad but thinking Yukiko in her head but she had to be nice Chie," It's fine love I am her for you" She kissed her right cheek lightly slighting turning Chie's head with her own.

"Thanks I am so glad you're here Yuri," Chie said blushing and smiling.

"Why don't you have her escort-…wait that what you want!" Yosuke raising his voice slowly.

The power unexpectedly came back on and Chie jumped out of Yuri's lap taking her hand and picking up both their bags as they could see clearly how red she was," W-well come on lets go Yuri!" Dragging her out of the classroom.

Yuri suddenly thought about Yosuke last statement….'wait who is deceiving who now. The girl enjoying the vibrations or the one causing them'?

5/12 ((Afterschool))

Mid-terms were over with the weather staying nice the whole time. Yuri had spoken to Kanji briefly that week passing him in the Hallways, but it was only a wave really and 'hey'. Something was really off with him. But she was too busy to have a full day to check in on him then while mid-terms going on and helping Chie study as well.

"It's not fair!" Yosuke said shaking Yuri holding to her shoulders as she set at her desk afterschool," You were sleeping after 10 minutes of each exam! Don't think I didn't see!"

"I've already covered most of this stuff in my own time last year, and going over it again with Chie, oh and listening to some of it in class this year as well….not that hard after hearing it so much…" Yuri said fighting him off her.

"Wait…you're telling the only reason you studied was to help me….."Chie said slowly," Wow…um…"

"You're cute when you're frustrated so I have a lot of fun," Yuri giggled.

Yosuke went wide eyed," Wow Yuri that was backhand cause Chie can be slow a lot of the times so I see her getting frustrated like once every two minutes…if I picture it,"

"Why you…" Chie looked at Yosuke.

"Anyway Yuri I heard the legend of you and Kanji over the week.

"Mmmm legend?" Yukiko curiously

"N-not that kinda legend" Chie said looking worried.

"Stories say you two use to be total hell raisers, kicking ass, taking names….fucking nuns…."

"What? No! Nuns?!" Yuri looking amused but confused, but alarmed as Chie and Yukiko staring at her was burning," I've never…. Chie I've already told you….stop looking at me like that…. Fuck you Yosuke!"

Yosuke was grinning ear to ear," Nevertheless, it seems more and more people are catching up on seeing his 'interview' on TV. Funny thing about most of the stories people keep saying 'He was just misleading poor Yuri using her kindness to take over that one time' soooo most people just outright….think he's a bad guy…."

"Not their fault he mostly did it to himself. He was like that way before I met him…if rumors have any backing to them at all," Yuri said lowly as she got up stretching before sitting top of her desk swinging her legs freely. And Yosuke walked over the stand near them. Yuri tried the kicked him now and then but he kept dodging.

"Well he wasn't like that when he was little," Yukiko spoke up," his mother runs a textile shop now…."

"Oh right you two were born here…...…you would know him or would have maybe ran into him," Yuri said," Oh so that is why I couldn't reach them after I left as well. They must have moved….not long after I left"

"Oh, wait you know his mother? You might want stop by and see her," Yukiko said standing up," She once said something once about a friend of Kanji-kun's that had been gone a long time that made him kinda revert. It was a time when I was taking orders for the Inn she said this in passing after I asked about him. We could go now if you want me to take you there,"

Yuri nodded," Sure…there is something I have to tell Kanji if I see him anyway and he might be there today,"

They all left the school and walked to the textile Yukiko leading the way. They got to the shop and walked in and saw Naoto talking to an older looking woman dressed traditionally.

Naoto turned and saw Yuri and the rest. Naoto wasn't going to let Yuri get to 'him' this time. Naoto stood 'his' ground' and waited till they got up to the older lady and 'him'. Naoto was about to greet them when the older woman looked right at Yuri and her eyes watered "Little Yuri?" She walked up to Yuri touching her face and Yuri nodded. The older woman slowly hugged Yuri, and Yuri hugged her back"Oh my goddess it's you," The woman was crying while hugging Yuri.

Naoto looked confused for some reason.

"It's good to see you again to ma'am" Yuri said very softly which kinda surprised everyone else how sensitive and caring Yuri sounded," I hope you are doing while. And forgive me for not being able to get in contact all this time,"

"No it's ok dear. I wish we could have heard from you, but I remember it was a bad time for you as well back then."

Naoto cleared 'his' throat "Delay there for a second; you are acquainted with Kanji's mother?"

Yuri parted with the woman," Well yeah I thought you knew…about past things here,"

"Yes, the entire month of street gangs viciousness…. I understood you never met his mother face to face according to Kanji himself." Naoto looking more agitated than last time they had talked already about everything. Why….why was this girl always so strange so evasive to 'him'.

"Kanji you loyal bastard…I should have known you wouldn't tell anyone…sorry," Yuri softly.

"Yuri….you need to help Kanji…I am sorry to ask a second time," Kanji's mother said looking grim.

"Help? You told me he was just absent!" Naoto said calmly but loudly.

"Is this your friend?" Kanji's mother asked Yuri looking at Naoto.

Yuri looked at Naoto. She didn't feel like hiding too much…Naoto seemed off in a different way right now...a little angry maybe.' He' was only doing his job" Yes, Naoto is a good friend of mine. So I don't believe it will hurt to tell him and the rest…about that time first though," this threw Naoto off big time 'he' just didn't get Yuri. The others seemed to understand right away and didn't say anything.

"Well….Yuri saved Kanji's life two years ago if you must know young man. My husband at the time….was an abusive man. He used to degrade Kanji all the time, because Kanji was gift in making dolls, sewing, and stuff of that manner. It got to the point her would…lock Kanji in the basement, beat him and so on. One day he was drunk and caught Kanji making a dress for a young girl who he by mistakenly pushed down while running away from some boys who he had picked a fight with. He took Kanji to the basement, and started…cutting up his legs with dull fabric scissors that he had hearted up.….."

The shop was quiet…no one else had walked in… it was just them. The old woman looked even older as she relived her sons past," he had knocked me out and I could do nothing to stop him…but Yuri came in the house and found me on the floor and heard Kanji yelling….Kanji told me Yuri took a bat she found in the house….and quote 'best the holy shit out of him' my husband. She then took Kanji away; about the time I came around and called the police on my husband.…,"

Naoto looked confused and sad," I am truly sorry for you misfortunes. And it's rude to ask but why didn't the police question Yuri. I mean you must have told them about her just to help your case against your husband."

"They did after I brought Kanji home. The person that questioned me is the same person over the police department here now" Yuri informed Naoto and the rest.

"She is right….most of the cops were here then questioning me and Kanji. They all knew about Yuri's involvement," Kanji's mother spoke

"But there is no record of any of this at the police department. And no one told me….." Naoto said softly.

"Well everyone took Yuri's word for what happened, and she was omitted from the report. After all they told me she was regarded highly there already…which explains why she and kanji never got in trouble for playing vigilantes," Kanji's mother spoke up

Naoto looked annoyed….they all defended her, hide information, and respected her…her and she was only 13 at the time.

"While it was the same time my cousin who at the time had just become a detective was murdered…." Yuri said," So respect might but pushing it…maybe pity…but I don't remember…why….I um.."

Naoto looked Yuri something suddenly seemed very strange. Yuri was sweating and looked like she was concentrating hard on something. Naoto was suddenly not annoyed but worried and curious. Naoto didn't know about Yuri's cousin being a detective.

Yuri took a rag out her bag and wiped her head," Sorry, I…don't want talk that right now. Anyway now that everyone is caught up. What did you mean help Kanji Again?"

"He has been missing for two days….now. I know he is a little out there, but he is a good boy who always comes home every day no matter what he has done" Kanji mother pleaded looking at Yuri," if anyone could find Kanji it's you.

Chie, Yukiko, and Yosuke looked at one another they all were thinking the same thing.

Naoto spoke up," With all due respect I would reason a detective or police would have an improved chanc-"

"Don't worry ma'am he'll be home by tomorrow. Trust me I'll find him, "Yuri interrupted

Naoto looked stunned how could anyone make such a bold clam? And be so reckless. What was she playing at?

"I knew it. I knew you were a girl who could do anything she set her mind to. Thank you so much," Kanji's mother hugged again before parting, "If you don't mind I'm going to sit down a bit and rest….All the past talk and worry have taken a toll on me"

"Yes please rest. We'll be off," Yuri bowed and the rest followed suit before leaving the shop.

Once outside Naoto stopped Yuri from walking off," You shouldn't be manufacture promises like that. Do you think this is a game? That woman is there really thinks you can bring her son back."

"I say I can do something so I will do it. No matter the risk on my own life. I going to find Kanji and bring him back-"

"Stop it! You're going to do something imprudent and just get your injured! Or worst!" Naoto voice was completely different again and this time everyone noticed only Yuri and Yukiko didn't seemed shocked," This isn't a game… you can't just go around walloping a few people, and resolve everything this time! You'll end up like your cousin or my parents and I don't want that….I can't stand you….." Naoto caught 'himself'…..this wasn't like 'him' having a fit over person. 'He' was mad and worried at the same time…it didn't click in 'his' mind.

"Thanks for worrying," Yuri wasn't mad she could understand a little bit now. It kinda hit her when Naoto said 'like your cousin and my parents'," I am sorry I am worrying you but. It's something I have to do…..I think I may get why you're a little jealous of me too….but it's not going to help. Only hurt you more to think aboutthat,"

Naoto looked at her….jealous….yes…..that word seemed right. That's what Naoto had been feeling, but even so Naoto was worried about Yuri.

""I guess you have lost people too…..I not going to ask, but remember this. Sometimes we do stuff not because we want to solely, but because we have to. I can't leave Kanji alone out there where ever he is. I am not playing a game" Yuri patted Naoto and walked passed 'him' followed by the others.

Naoto looked at them as they walked away," Show who you are then….but be careful," Naoto whispered where they couldn't hear him.

5/12 ((Junes))

Yuri didn't have to guess if Kanji was thrown in that world or not she just knew. The other had guessed it to from what they all knew. There wasn't any reason to not go inside the TV world now.

They all jumped inside the normal TV when no one else was around in the Electronics' Department.

They found Teddie standing in the middle of the normal area they came out at each time. They also saw a chest in the middle of the area.

"Well I thought it would be easier to leave stuff we needed here then to been seen outside with it all the time by the TV so I tossed this Chest in here and asked Teddie to set it up in the middle area here," Yosuke noticing the others looking at it," Happy I did now that that Naoto may be looking out for us, and follow us around. The less he sees the better"

Yuri nodded," great Idea Yosuke. I'm about the only one who doesn't need to bring stuff in here. But you guys need weapons because your powers are a little limited. I can change personas,"

Yosuke smirked," First time you said something nice to me in a while…you must be worried," His smirk left," Don't worry Yuri we got your back so don't overdo it this time aright. I know your worried about Kanji, but that dude is tough as nails he won't go down without a fight." He walked over and patted her on the back.

Yukiko nodded," And I'm here these time so that less work you have to do. Don't worry we all looking out for once another so don't think it's all on you,"

"Thanks guys. I trust you all. I'll be fine," Yuri said looking embarrassed it was nice having people that cared about her wellbeing, but it was a hard reminder of how hard she pushed herself last time because of not trusting people enough," Teddie can you tell where the last person thrown in hear is,"

Teddie looked shocked," Wow Sensei you must have a better nose then me I just bearly noticed before you guys came in here," He walked over and handed Yukiko a pair of glasses while speaking to Yuri. Yosuke explained about the glasses as Yuri kept talking to Teddie" It hard to say but I know they are in here but I need to know a little more about him,"

"His a guy with a complex, likes cute things, and…likes to run around half naked….."

The others looked at her," What?"

Yuri rubbed her head," When we would get in fights with other gangs he had a habit of losing his shirt, or pants, and running after the guys on their bikes….funny, but awkward"

Teddie tapped her side," Got it sensei, ready? When you are"

Yuri looked at the other as they called out their personas. Yuri looked at her hand and closed her eyes. Three cards appeared in front of her body"Fusion" (Thor) (Chariot Arcana) Her body was engulfed by the light that was brilliant as it blinded the others around her for a second till the sky's roared with thunder causing Chie jump behind Yosuke as a powerful bolt of lightning shoot out of the sky and down onto the light shattering it. Yuri stood hair longer then Yukiko's, wearing a silverish gold chainmail bikini-like armor, covered by a pure white open robe. She was wielding a sword and shield of the same make as the armor.

Yosuke...just looked…."She is…."

"A goddess…." Chie said coming back from behind him," Still I starting to worry one day she going to try something that leaves her nak-ed…Hey Yuri…..can we try something!"

Yosuke smirked," And I'm the pervert…but yeah can we try something. Later, maybe"

Yuri sighed," Let's….go…ok…..."

Teddie lead the way as they came to a steamy door….after walking a little ways.

"Yuri….I don't I wanna go in there," Yosuke said sounding very afraid," I feel like if I go in there I going to cross a line I can never come back from," he looked over the door and there was a signed that said 'Men Only' Yosuke felt a sudden need to pee all of a sudden.

"Um...hum…yes…come in… to my wonderland…where I will…..show you the…gentleness…of my embrace….." They heard a soft gentle Kanji voice coming from the door.

"Oh H-He-He-Hell NOOOOOOOO!" Yosuke trying to running but Chie holding him back

"Yosuke stop being a bitch…" Yuri said walking in the door.

Chie carried Yosuke on her shoulder," T-that's what I'm worried about," Yosuke cried." it something happens to me in here please tell my parents I was no body's bitchhhhhhh"

Yup it was a bathhouse no denying it. Smooth music played everywhere. Yuri now seemed to be the only one dress right ironically enough as they walked the halls taking down shadows that came after them. Yosuke finally had calmed down and was walking right behind Yuri,"Dat Ass is moral support" he said and Chie pushed in a bath as they passed one even if she kinda agreed.

They came to a room and saw a half-naked Kanji staring at the Ceiling and another Kanji looking horrified standing next to him " Mmmmm what do we have here…. guests…..oh it's my Nee-san. Oh my, what a naughty naughty little thing revealing so much of yourself to me. You can change your hair also but I'd know that face anywhere. But you've been a bad girl. The sign said men only. But it's you after all I'll always make an exception for you," And judging by the sexual ambiguous tone of voice this was Shadow Kanji.

"Yuri-nee-san! You know that piece of shit isn't me right?…..I…..though I'm not sure your Yuri right now…..ass, tits, hair, but you always did have nice body when you didn't wear loose clothes so I um…."

"Both of you assholes shut up!" Yuri said red" I came here to save one idiot I don't wanna deal with two! Now make nice! Kanji this is a part of you…accept and move on,"

"What? Hell nah….I would never act like that!"

"And what wrong with doing what I want to do huh? It is quite liberating just let it 'penetrate' your mind just accept the' rigid' true. How long are you going to keep' rebuffing' me until you just finally let me 'inside' in you,"

"W-we are still talking about accepting him r-right," Yukiko asked looking embarrassed and confused.

"I'm not sure….accepting can have a whole new meaning the way he is saying it," Yosuke said hiding behind Yuri.

Teddie was behind Yukiko shaking," ….I just can't bear to think what will happen to me is that shadow gets me. MY innocence it will be ruined ….." Teddie ran out of the room hiding jut at the entrance of the room

"Come on now I'm what you really what aren't I? Huh?" The Shadow spoke to Kanji.

"Hell no!" kanji replied being aggressive.

"Oh how I hate girls their stupid nitpicking bitches. Who ride on their high horse with their fucking thumbs up their asses judging every goddamn thing I do! Oh you sew, how queer, or you like dolls, how unmanly. Those bitches can rot…no men are so much better….Oh but wait I tell myself if I was more of a man maybe daddy wouldn't have hurt me…so I play up this who true man bullshit when inside I'm noting but a bitch with daddy issues!

"SHUTUP! THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW!

"Why you're me and I am you. You do know that don't you?" The Shadow laughed

"Nuh-uh no way. YOU NOT ME!"

Shadow Kanji started laughing maniacally as he started to grow into a buff man's torso with Shadow Kanji's body as its head.

Yuri stood in front of Kanji and looked at the Shadow.

Everyone looked to her," What the plan here?" Yosuke said

Yuri looked back at them and suddenly her body went back to normal and she looked at Kanji

The others looked at her," Are you crazy you're going to die if you don't do something or fight!" Chie yelled at her.

"I trust in you all right now….I need you to hold him off please….I need to speak with Kanji."

Chie was about to protest but Yosuke shook his head looking at her," I get it," Yukio nodded as he got the picture….the best thing Yuri could do right was talk to Kanji while they watched her back…Chie understood but was still apprehensive. She finally gave in and they all turned to face the monster …..Before them…. no way was he getting passed them …..They charged him. Yukiko on the gone shooting fire at it. Chie and Yosuke in front of Yukiko fighting off the advancing Shadow keeping him back, as every now and then Yukiko seemed to use a healing spell.

Yuri looked at Kanji who was looking at the ground unable to stand her glare," Yuri that thing isn't me,"

"Alright then you tell me who it is then? Cause to me it sounds more like the guy I once knew then the piece of shit I see in front of me," Yuri said lowly.

"What do you know? You were gone! Where were you when I needed you! You said you would protect me…but that was a lie! Wasn't it! You just took pity on some helpless boy and told him something to give him hope in other people. BUT NO ONE ELSE UNDERSTOOD ME!" Kanji yelled

"I can't fix everything. I can't always have the right answers. I can't always beat up the bad guys. I can't always be strong. I can only try. That's all anyone can do keep trying," Yuri said sadly as the clash of battle raged behind her.

"No! When you were here you knew everything you saved me and mom! You were the answer! Without you look at what I became! Just another punk. Just another one of the people I tried to stop! I became my…. him…I became my old man. Just fighting….what I didn't want to….have….something worthless, something meaningless!"

"YOU'RE NOT WORTHLESS! Nothing you do is meaningless! Stop trying to be something someone else who didn't give a damn about wanted you to be!" Yuri shook him grabbing both his shoulder.

"THEN TELL ME WHO I AM THEN. CAUSE I' DON'T KNOW ANYMORE"

Yuri looked at her with tearing running down her face he finally noticed," Your my brother moron….my dear sweet brother," She spoke so kindly and smiled through the tears," Please stop pretending you don't know who you are 'Nii-san'" She said just as a rock flew at her from the debris of battle and Kanji notice and pulled her to the ground just making it slice through the shoulder of her uniform. Instead of her back

"Nee-san? Yuri…Yuri-nee-san!?" Are you ok?" Kanji holding onto Yuri tight on the ground as he talked to her. His arms around her as he shook her. Yuri nodded but and he stood up with her and that when he noticed the blood on her shoulder after he let her go, and a blood stain on her waist where another cut was on her uniform. Kanji looked at his hands where he had been holding her and his right hand was covered in some of Yuri's blood. He looked at the Shadow with angry and started walking toward the battle as Yuri tried to pull him back in protest but she could tell it was use so she just watched hoping for the best, but being ready to transform and jump in once again.

"How dare you!" Kanji said lowly as everyone turned to look at him in shock," How dare you hurt my sister! If you were the real me then you would know that's the one thing I'd never do! Oh yeah fighting with her is a blast, but I would never do anything that would cause her to bleed!" Kanji kept walking suddenly his Shadow seemed frozen in place," Yeah fine I just wanna be accepted. It isn't about boys, girls, gays, trannies, what the fuck ever! I just want people to see the real me and accept it!"

Yuri smiled as she walked behind Chie and put her arms on her to support herself and watch Kanji. Everyone was just watching now. The shadow seemed to have lost the will to fight.

"I love crazy cute shit! And my Nee-san is the most crazy and cutest thing there is!" Kanji said as he got right to the beastly shadow and puched it in the gut bringing it to its knees as it turned back in humanoid form.

"I don't know how I feel about the crazy part," Yuri said sounding pouty and Chie giggled silently Yosuke grinned and Yukiko smiled rolling her eyes.

"You're me and I'm you! And I know anyone with my face can take a punch!" The Shadow got his feet and nodded as it disappeared and a card appeared in Kanji hand as he turned and ran to Yuri," You ok?"

Yuri grinned," I'm fine been through worst, but for the love of god you took your time. If you just needed me to bleed I would let you punch me in the nose the other week-"

"No! Never a real man doesn't punch his sister in the face! A real man punches his sister in the arm, legs or ass….never the face," Kanji said proudly.

"I don't a real man punches women," Chie sighed laughing.

"Yuri-nee-san isn't woman. She a crazy cute beast!...She's fucking scary…." Kanji said seriously.

Yuri sighed as everyone else laughed agreeing," I hate all of you,"


	11. Frustrated Emotions

5/12 ((Velvet Room))

Everyone else had gone home after recusing Kanji and making sure they put their equipment back in the chest Yosuke had provided. Yosuke said he would walk Kanji home to make sure he got there with no problems being they really didn't know how bad the battle, and TV world took its toll on him. Chie wanted to wait on Yuri but Yuri told her she should get home and rest and they could spend time together tomorrow afterschool when they were both fully rested and a lot less cut up. She understood however but she still didn't want to leave Yuri even with the small cuts and bruises she had that she knew would heal quick, but even if she didn't what to leave it was better if she rested all she could as well. It was better than sitting somewhere and wait while Yuri was in the Velvet room it would just make her far more worried and restless.

Yuri looked around as she came into the Velvet Room it was an odd feeling to be coming of her own free well for once instead of being summoned or carried her not knowing it "Welcome to the Velvet Room" Margaret said and Yuri bowed as she sat on the sofa nearest to her where she had entered. Yuri looked around and noticed Marie wasn't in the room. She asked Margaret why Marie was missing," Oh she was just sent on a simple errand for us. Don't worry she'll be back soon it's nothing to worry about I assume you,"

Yuri understood as she nodded and sat there looking at the ground thinking of how it had been a long day and she was happy everything had turned out for the better after it all was said and done. She happened to look around the area she was staring at and notice a piece of paper on the ground with writing on it considering how well kept everything was in this place this just seemed totally unusual of the people here. She leaned forward and picks it up, and just started to read what was on it silently to herself.

Reason:

My reason for being

I often find no meaning

The reason I am still seeing

Is this creature this being?

So small

So fragile

So tiny

So agile

The reason I am open to the place

The reason I heart is searching for more space

She holds me together tied, she's the lace.

She can solve my mystery; she's the answer to my case

If I hold not on to you

My heart will stop, it's true

I know it wrong

But you make me strong

I'm so in love with you.

"Grrr, what are you doing!" Yuri suddenly heard Marie and she turned to see her back at the entrance of the room looking red and a little anger while she was staring absorbedly at her.

"Reading. You clearly have eyes. So you should know what I am doing," Yuri said in a simplistic tone of voice.

"Do you often just read things you find!" Marie said hotly.

"Yes….," Yuri said sighing," Do you not read stuff you find to maybe try and figure who's it is so you can gave it back to them?"

Marie rubbed her head in frustration," There are only there people in here! You could have just asked The Nose or Blondie!"

"Oh so it is yours? Good to have you admit it," Yuri said sitting back looking at the poem again," A good Onee-chan never lies," She grinned

Marie walked over and forcefully took the paper out of Yuri's hand,"Stupidjerkofalittlesistergoingareadingmystuffwithoutaskingihateyou!"

"Oh, but it was good," Yuri looked a Marie pouting which made Marie blush _'stop be cute Yuri!'_

Margaret gave a tiny short soft snicker as Marie and Yuri chatted more.

5/14 ((Afterschool))

Yuri was on the roof of the school looking at the sun wind blowing through her hair her skirt flowing in the breeze. Yosuke had taken off for work after talking to her making sure she was still doing ok after the battle to days ago. Chie was during her club and she had told Yuri to go ahead and head out anytime she got ready to cause that she didn't have to wait on her if she didn't want to. She didn't mind waiting on Chie at all because she didn't have anything to do at home, plus Nanako had something to do at her own school that day so the house was empty anyway. She had been thinking about maybe she should join a club herself that times were the same as Chie's or maybe get a small part time job on afterschool fays a few days a week.

Quiet slightly nervous footsteps came in her ears from behind her as she stood there. Yuri slowly looked around and saw Naoto looking at her with the normal calm expressions but slightly off. It was hard to read Naoto most of the times being clearly Naoto didn't like letting emotions being show on the surface.

"Oh good evening," Naoto spoke as Yuri turned," I truly didn't think you would be up at this juncture right after school, but scarce amount of students said they had saw you walking to the roof,"

"So I take it you looking for me then? What can I do for you?" Yuri motioned for 'him' to follow her as she walked to the doorway and leaned on it walled looking aback out into the sun. Naoto stood not from off from her facing Yuri.

"You found Kanji…..I stopped by his family's shop yesterday and his mother communicated to me you came and saved him form a rough spot his was in the same day you left the shop after speaking with her," Naoto stared at Yuri," I don't get it how can you just solve everything like it's nothing,"

"I just do what can-"

"Why does it give me the impression you can do anything then?" Naoto said calmly as 'he' slammed 'his' hand to the said of her head on the head behind looking at her in the face," Why doesn't it seem like you care about what people around you say when it comes to your way of life, or you safety"

"I know what my friends think about me and that enough. I only care what they think about me so in turn I will do what I can for them, and be the best person I can be in their eyes. Why should I be bothered with everyone else and how they judge me when I know there are people that accept me? If they want to get to know me, then they can talk to me in person and build a relationship. But if they are just going to judge me from a far then why should I care. I do what I know in my heart is right. I'm just being myself"

"I don't understand you," Naoto smirked for once," You live in a world I never had the chance to discover. I have to care about what people think…so they take me seriously. It's hard to wrap my brain around just not caring," Naoto looked down hair falling in 'his' sight," It doesn't seem fair. I see us as very much alike but you…..I don't know…"

"Your much cuter when your honest," Yuri giggled combing Naoto hair form 'his' eyes," But be that as it may. You had parents that cared about you I take it from how you said what you did other day. It's better if you just think about what they would say to you and how much they would care now. Life is too short to worry about every detail. Just believe in those you can even if they are not her,"

Naoto was red," Can't you stay consistent? You….. After you make fun of me… then give me a seriously thoughtful speech. It's…confusing…" Naoto looked back up a Yuri slowly putting two and two together then finding 'he' had lost his reason for coming up here within a few seconds" Wait….. I came here to ask you about Kanji how did you….."

Yuri kissed Naoto on the forehead," How'd I what now?" Yuri easing Naoto back off her and moved to the door," Look at the time I got go pick up my girlfriend. Let's talk again,"

Naoto was stunned and crimson…."How does she keep doing that...Girlfriend?...she's means boyfriend right…right?" Great as if things weren't confusing enough.


	12. Mistaken Emperor

((Just a silly fun filler chap. Honestly was a little depressed))

5/21 ((Lunch))

It was lunchtime during school as Chie, Yosuke, and Yukiko were in their classroom chat before the next lecture was about to start. It was normal day pretty much but one thing was off Yuri had not come to school. They were a little worried but nothing suggested anything was seriously wrong. Kanji walked in the room and looked puzzled as he approached the group.

"Um…good afternoon," He said sound oddly well mannered

"Whoa where did the manner come from?" Chie looked at him her eyes wide, but had a teasing smile on her face.

"….Yuri told me to behave when I came to school…..and I don't wanna see her…mad…" He sounded as though he had been threatened with death," The things I have seen when she is mad…."

"Yeah her anger is a scary thing….like the school yard thing…." Yosuke sighed looking at the ground.

"That…no that was not her angry. That's depressed….angry is…..ugh," Kanji shaking suddenly," Fucking so much evil stuffed into a tiny thing….Dude you don't even know….."

"Wait you not joking are you? That was just her depressed? You're fucking with me right…right….Kanji-kun?" Chie said looking shock and rubbing her cheek," Great now I am scared and worried seeing what pissed of Yuri is like," It was honestly an interesting thought fueled with fear and excitement….

"The last time I saw her pissed is when I was making fun of her not being able to swim one day when we happened to each up at a beach out of town chasing some punks…" Kanji said lowly," She has a problem with admitting when she can't do something.

"Wait, wait, your telling me the biggest badass I know can't swim. She can cook, she can, she can fight, she is smart as hell, and Dat….ummm" Yosuke looked at Chie and swallowed," That well-formed psychical….asspect….glory on the mountain high, I am have seen the top and bottom of the world and its name is masterful….lord be praised for the creation of… Dat Ass"

Chie looked jumbled and petrified," I don't…I don't know if that deep or perverted….damn…"

"Holy shit Senpai….." Kanji head lop-sided," That was beautiful man…..I feel that….I m-mean your words…not that ass. A true man feels another true man…..wait…you know what I mean…"

"Anyway….I would where Yuri is today?" Yukiko coughing changing the topic

"Well she was online last night playing Borderlands 2 with me," Kanji started," We talking about different things like the did I remember anything while being taken and throw into that…world…, which is no, and then she started talking about clowns and a chainsaw…."

"Why…." Chie said grimacing as she could fully understand how that came up right after discussing the murders," Why would you even talk about clown…how the hell would that even come up?"

"Well…..um…we were one chasing this crown down a street because we thought he was hurting this little girl…..all Yuri 's cloth during the chase came off….because the crown sprayed her with some kinda dissolving stray he was carrying on him for his work, or something I don't know….that's when I understood Yuri's boobs are huge by the way…..anyway from then on Yuri's had this fear and hatred of clowns…..and I happened to tell her the clown was back in town … and now he was working the streets as a door to door salesman….um…..in all realness Yuri may be chasing down a clown today….but it only came up because we were just remembering the old days"

"Wait…what…" They all said looking concerned….

"S-she wouldn't….Yuri's not that…..she would never…..oh dammit," Yosuke going over it in his mind.

"I think you are playing into Kanji joke to much Yukiko said nodding at Kanji who didn't move but looked serious still even with her staring at him to tell her otherwise," Right…right?"

The teacher walked into the room and Kanji was forced to head back to his own class as the other sat through class in wonder.

5/23 ((Afterschool))l

"Alright class be careful going home today. We got news about an incident with a nun, clown and cheeto truck on the outskirts or town. No one was…hurt, but it's better to be on the safe side." The teacher said after dismissing the class

Chie and Yosuke bashed their head on their desk, "FUCKING REALLY!"

Kanji busted into the room causing some of the students to jump "SENPAIS! This is bad, this is so bad!"

Yukiko turned to him," You heard about the truck too?"

"Yeah! And I couldn't reach Yuri no matter how much I called her!"

"I tried myself during class no luck," Chie said apprehensive.

They looked a Yosuke," I don't have her number….she never told it to me,"

"Smart girl, "Chie said nodding' All you do to me is call with random dirt jokes in the middle of the night for no good reason,"

The teacher walked over the Kanji right as she was getting ready to depart the classroom," Thanks for telling the teacher about the truck accident," The others looked at," We would have never know if you hadn't" She waved and walked away.

"Kanji-kun….are starting rumors?" Chie said lowly," What are you playing at here?"

"Ok, ok fine….yeah it's just a little joke. She made me come to school and act nice! So I'm getting pay back. It's just a little prank….I'm sure she'll just laugh it off"

"Oh really Nii-san," Said a low suave irritated voice form right behind them. They turned and saw Yuri wearing a long dress, with a v neck collar," I had to Stay at home cause Nanako was sick…..and I come back and there is a rumor I am chasing clowns, have wrecked a trucked, and for some reason a Nun is involved!" Kanji hadn't turned around he was sweating bullets. Yuri walked and grabbed him back the back of his shirt," Come here you little motherfucker!" and she dragged him out of the Classroom kicking and screaming.

"Well….what you think she's going to do to him?" Yukiko asked the other two gazing at the door Kanji got hauled out of.

Chie smirked "Yuri is a forgiving person she would nev-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," They heard ear-piercing screaming reverberating in the hallway. It's was kanji," NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN! THAT 'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BEND THAT WAY….I'M SOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYY FORGIVEEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEE. WAIT WAIT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT BANANA MUFFIN NO NO THAT'S DOESN'T GO IN THREE! "

"Um…."Chie was looking around," Well….."

Everyone in the classroom was shaking with fear, and amusement. About ten minutes later yuri walked back in dragging a stiffing Kanji "You evil fucking woman,"

Yuri let him go and turned to the other with a grinned," So how was your day?"

Yosuke shook," And she acts like nothing happened. We all heard that,"

Yuri smiled broader tiling her head looking at Yosuke," Had what?" Her eyes narrowed and her voice turned shady," Yosuke-**_kun_**?"

"N-n-nothing ma'am, nothing at all ma'am. I am sorry I spoke out of turn," Yosuke sitting down and covering his head.

"Good, I didn't want to **_fix _**you today. I might have too much **_fun"_**


	13. Driving Invitation Temptation

((I don't know what to say myself...honestly I could make the romance flirting and touching a whole lot more...graphic...but I keep holding back...I don't know if I should be more myself writing it, or keep dialing back...))

5/27 ((11:00 PM))

The Dojima house was quiet being that no one was home but for Yuri and Chie. Nanako had asked her Dad if she could spend the night at a friend's house because she had a small children's class project she was supposed to do with a friend. Yuri had offered to help but she said no 'cause that seems like cheating' to have Yuri help her. Her Uncle said he was going in tonight at the station to look after a few people that were going through old files on cases that seem slightly similar to the current one just to make sure there were any loose ends in the old cases or anything that could tie in to the current case at hand. She oddly hugged Yuri and told her to be safe. It was odd because they hadn't really be close or talked since the time she was gone healing in the velvet room for a while. She didn't know what to make of her Uncle's attitude towards how, and she wasn't about to cause him reason to look into the issue farther.

She locked and dead bolted the door and went over homework with Chie. It didn't take e long cause when Chie really focused she did very well at her lessons," You are doing a lot better with homework now. You don't really need my help as much as you pretend to," Yuri smiled looking over Chie's shoulder as Chie was sitting on the floor leaning against the sofa. It was relaxing just doing homework not thinking about other things. It was times like this she cherished the most.

Chie giggled and looked back at Yuri who was lying on her said facing her on the sofa. She admired her curves and the shape of Yuri body and lips. She was so beauty and talented she didn't know why she had fell for Chie her Chie thought she didn't have anything special about her at all, but for Yuri she would try her best to improve anyway she could," Even if I don't need your help with homework I still like having you with me. I need you…don't make me say it…geez," Chie grabbed Yuri head and brought it close to her own and kissed Yuri leisurely putting her tongue in her mouth savoring Yuri sweet tongue against her own. She let go of her homework and forced her way on the sofa onto of Yuri.

Yuri draped her arms around Chie's waist as she got on top of her. She kissed her leisurely and determinedly while taking it all in every kissed every touch, every moment. She slipped her hands in the back of Chie's shorts caressing her firm bottom thought the fabric of the panties as Chie kissed down Yuri's neck delicately while between kisses she licked tiny circles when making her way down Yuri's gentle neck. Her free hand exploring the right side of Yuri's body going down gradually to Yuri's skirt reaching under and caressing the front of her panties.

Yuri was bright rosy red as the hand of hers in Chie shorts twisted around one finger intertwining some material of Chie's panties and as she pulled them making Chie gasp as Yuri brought her head back up and forced her in another sensual kiss. As Chie held onto the kissed her free hand massaged Yuri breast though the cloth of her blouse she was wearing. Yuri was always jelly to Chie's touch, and Chie knew that lifting up Yuri shirt to expose her bare chest ((She had changed after school)). All her pride, self-confidence, and nor unshakeable outward appearance showed as she looked like a helpless blissful shy girl.

They broke the kiss both of them sweating to some extent as they were breathing rigidly trying to catch their breath. Chie phone went off and they both sighed as Chie reached with the hand that was massaging Yuri's breast and answered it," Hello?" Chie said as Yuri kept on playing with her bottom as Chie set up straight on her. Her fingers sensually rubbing the back of her panties in a soft tickling matter. Chie mouthed for her to stop but looked like she was enjoying it.

"Hey Chie. I got a question to ask you…I am really sorry to bother, but you're at Yuri's right. Can you ask her if she has a driver's license…..checking on something for a plan I have…nothing bad mind you ha-ha-"

"She's 15 Yosuke I'm thinking no….."Chie sighed as Yuri didn't let up on playing with her," but just because you want me to I'll ask her,"

Yuri stopped moving her fingers," Huh?"

"This idiotic jackass wants to know if you have a vehicle license," Chie putting the phone of speaker so he could hear Yuri say no like she thought she would.

Well yeah I have one," Chie mouth dropped and you could hear Yosuke gasp as Yuri told them her answer

"HOW the law says 16, and you're not 16…right?" Chie looking down at her eyes wide in amazement.

"Yes the laws where I am from are a little different… however you can start the process at 14, and you can skip over some stuff if you pass some exams they give you to check you aptitude and have a good student record with grades, and behavior records during the school year. So I have a motorcycle license and a normal driver's license. Was bored so decided to try my hand at get them when I was 14 last year….I was going through…stuff so I thought it may help me out, of my…state of mind," Yuri explained looking a little odd. She didn't find this weird she knew a few other student her age that had theirs as well. She was worried they would be mad at her for not telling them sooner.

"Why don't you have a car or at least a scooter?" Chie asked a little jealous but impressed," As she went on leaning down to suck on Yuri's neck quietly where Yosuke could hear over the phone.

"W-well none of you guys have one so I like w-walking to school and home with you all. I am sorry I didn't tell any o-of you. Also I didn't wanna stick out more then I already do, s-skipping grades, a-and everything else. I have the b-back up money still if I ever n-need to buy one. I did a lot odd jobs for my parents they slipped money into my account time to time," Yuri breathing was calm, but still shaky because of Chie's playful nature well lick and sucking on her Yuri's neck.

"Well we are on the subject…." Yosuke said over the phone sound mad slightly," What do your parents do? You never seemed to talk about them much"

"Ooh I n-never told anyone did I….kinda slips my mind time to time? B-both of them are Doctors. It also a-another reason I never had to go to a doctor…..As I have mention and you h-head...I mean heard before…."Yuri slipped away in her mind…..wasn't that still a little odd? Both of them didn't work at a normal hospital either. They seemed to go where need. Oh and Chie was making it any easier for her to think…this was pay back wasn't it," E-enough of that. W-why did you w-wanna know about my License Yosuke?"

"My plan, my beautiful plan…I'll talk to both of you later about….my other plan at a later date. I got some studying to do….You should go to bed sounds like you have a cold Yuri. Later" He hung up the phone.

Chie sighed coming up off Yuri's neck," He was most likely looking forward to you riding on the back of his back….eh bike his been saving up form. Sounds like he is planning on getting his license. Huh maybe I should get mine as well so I could at least drive a scooter around to places,"

"Why would want me on the back of his back…..Oh…." Yuri smirked," I can ride on the back of your then…I'll where some ski tight and thin," She teasing sitting up kissing Chie's lips.

Chie kissed her back and suggested they go to bed to make out and rest. They both tried off their phone as they left the living room after putting the finished homework away.


	14. Operation Okina: Sister Act

((A/N: After this chapter there will be some dark twisted parts. Also thanks for the reviews and and encouraging PM's means a lot. To answer one question um does this follow the game as in who the killers are...yes and no. Anyway much longer Post/Chaps are coming so you may not get one a day. Please forgive me but I only have so much free time. Thank you all for your time))

6/06 ((Afterschool))

Yosuke stood over Yuri looking at her hair as for some reason she was yet again sleep lying on her desk, it had become a normal sight to see in and out of class. He sighed as he reached down to shake her by touching her shoulder and rocking her gently," Come on Yuri…..man why are you always asleep after class….." He smiled as she murmured something about five more minutes before setting up and looking at him sleepily. She was as normal very cute when she wasn't trying to kick, hit, or punch him," Hey…um would you be interested in going into Okina with me tomorrow? I got my license yesterday and thought it might be nice to get out of Inaba even for a little bit,"

Yuri yawned and scratched her head as she slowly was waking up. She remembers what Chie had told her Yosuke's plan was but honestly she didn't really see any reason to not just go to be friendly. It wasn't like really she had to sit that close to him to hold on," I don't mind going really, but wouldn't it be better if you went alone. I'm not being mean or nothing like that so please don't think that, but if girls see you with another they might not approach you? And knowing you I think that is what you are after really. Not a bad way to meet people so I am not putting your _'secondary' _idea down" Yuri said thinking it out as she thought what he could be after besides getting her on the back of his bike.

Kanji came into the classroom as yawned and took a seat onto of Yuri's desk. They had moved pass what had happened a few weeks back. It only really took a few days before they were laughing about it" Hey what are you talking about?" He just openly asked being curious on why Yosuke strangely looked so happy, but at the same time a little conflicted. He leaned back a little putting his hand to Yuri's head and messed up her hair slightly more than it already was. Yuri pouted as Kanji smirked at her waiting on a reply from one of them.

"I was just seeing if Yuri wanted to go to Okina with me tomorrow and she thinks I have some supplementary motivations besides wanting to spend the day with my friend on a nice…close…scooter ride," Yosuke eyes slightly shifting around as he talked Yuri jus ignored his 'close' comment knowing he was trying to get her started up, but she was too tired to get started with him today.

"Eh Senpai you do realize it's illegal for two people to be on a scooter at the same time right? I think your 'plan' has some holes in it," Kanji said turning his gaze to Yosuke shaking his head," Why don't you just get Yuri-nee-san to drive you? …..Wait….what happened to the motorcycle we took as payment that one time after helping out the biker that was forced into that gang I forgot to ask you about it before you left two years back," he looked back a Yuri.

"Huh? Oh right I took it in for money back then after I took it to a bike shop and they broke it down. It seemed a little shady so I was weary about keeping it. You never know he might have set us up and rigged the thing to wreck, or hide drugs somewhere in it. I didn't want to take the risk of you getting hurt or myself. I sorry I sold it without telling you," Yuri said delicately looking at Kanji. He eyes conveyed her apprehensions about the transaction and he just shook his head.

"Nah, that fine…not like I could have driven it legally even now. Just buy me some food some times and we'll just forget about it. No use picking at everything,"

Yosuke looked at both of them," Wow you to get along really well. Yuri…why don't we get along like that," He laughed nonchalantly sitting down at the desk behind her," Come on you can even call me Onii-san if you want,"

"I rather not…."Yuri sighed," I don't think a Onii-san would be playing 'Guess what Yuri's underwear are' each day,"

"Hey I get bored, and you have a wide variety…..speaking or which….Red Panties with as black bra?"

"No….." Yuri rolled her eyes. Even if it was just a stupid on going anecdote she really didn't care about the joke, and found funny time to time but now and then having him just say it out loud was a little weird and embarrassing around others.

"Man you suck Yosuke Senpai," Kanji said glaring at Yuri," Most likely it silky red striped with off white, top and bottom matching and a little lace around bra top and bottom with small stitched holes in the lace. The lace being the same odd white mixed with splashes of fine silk red for decoration,"

Yuri was wide eyes, and looked at the ground," How?"

"Well the colors would suit you very well, plus you can see the slight hint of red on your bra though you summer uniform. Also I talked to Chie-senpai in the hallways and she said the Underwear I made you as a present after the whole rumor thing look great on you…so...I took a guess at which pair she meant….she must have seen them today…."

"Dude that doesn't explain how you knew how what size to make her the underwear thinking about it," Yosuke looking impressed and a little frightened.

"It's a gift honestly really never thought about it much to tell you the complete truth, and besides it doesn't work with everyone. I would say Yuri is about…..I would her bust is a 32C-"

Yuri put her hands over his mouth leaning forward and upward out of her sit," Enough! Hush boy!"

"Oh you were right Kanji," Started at Yuri's bottom.

"Fucking perverts!" Yuri cried out," Grrrrr"

6/07 ((Afterschool Junes Food Court))

Afterschool Yuri pulled up a Junes on a BMW K1600GT/GTL ((Look up 2011 motorcycles)) wearing her summer uniform with shorts under her skirt because she had to drives the bike. She had a helmet on as well for safety and laws. People looked at her in disbelief.

Yosuke came running to her with his mouth open," Where did you get the money! For this!"

Yuri took off the helmet which she was wearing a white bandana under to keep her hair in check," I told you I had a lot of spare money in my savings. Plus I do a lot of at home jobs at night as of late ((refer to the game)) also unlike some people I never buy anything I don't need." She said simply," So I went after school to the Automobile place and picked this out. Anyway you ready to go into Okina? Kanji took the train he said he wanted to check out a place there well he was waiting on us,"

He swallowed his pride and nodded and got on behind her taking a helmet she handed him. He put his hands around her waist when she turned and told him' Try anything funny and you will be walking!" Before cracking up the engine and heading off.

It took them about twenty or thirty minutes to make it to their destination where they saw Kanji waving and waiting on them at a parking place close to the train station.

"So how was the ride Yosuke-senpai?" Kanji asked a Yosuke got off the bike after Yuri stopped the engine and parked it.

"Heaven….but still wish I was the one driving so I could have gotten my squeeze play…" He said as Yuri slapped the back of his helmet before he took it off.

"Yeah, yeah this is why I didn't let you drive plus you still learning. I would have rather have had Chie riding on my back,"

Yosuke laughed," Yeah then you would have crashed…I prefer you stay alive...really," he finished with a serous face.

Yuri sighed," So now that we are here can you just tell us plainly what the plan you have is? Cause I guessing you didn't bring us here for no good reason...but it is you...so..."

Yosuke cleared his throat," Well since I haven't been able to beat you at nothing I suggest we have a small contest just to see who has more talent and meeting people. Who can get the most phone numbers?! Simple as that really!"

"Senpai this is why you wanted to bring Yuri-nee-san…. to have a contest…" Kanji said leaning on Yuri's bike," Fine let me join in. I can't let you out do me or I'll look bad in front of nee-san here,"

"Only girls count for this ok Kanji?" Yosuke teased," Don't go trying to pick up a man and say oops I thought it was just a hairy woman,"

"Oh shut up, you still on that?! Geez I starting to think you are the one with the complex here. You gotta let some shit go"

Yuri looked red," Hey um….that not really fair….girls only anyway"

Yosuke looked confused but you could see a hint in his eyes like he expected this to happen," Ohhh what's the matter? Scared you'll lose!" he knew it took Yuri a little bit to stiff out the Chie had feelings for her, so it was to reason hinting on girls was hard for Yuri, being it was the same sex.

Yuri shook her head," It's not the same for a girl to try and 'pick up' another girl even if it is just talking…the turn down rate the same…but the feeling is…different….it would be like you hitting on another guy" Yuri looked at the ground and have a realization," You planned this didn't…..YOU DID! That is dirty Yosuke! I thorough we were friend asshole!"

"All is fair and love and war, my fair beauty," Yosuke chuckled," If you can't take the heat…

Kanji oddly looked worried 'I wonder does Senpai understand what he is getting himself into…hell has no fury like a women's wrath'

Yuri pouted rubbing her eyes," F-fine! Bring it on!" Yuri slowly took off her shorts that she was wearing under her school skirt causing everyone around to stop and stare at her. As tears started falling from her eyes and she started stifling causing a few girls and older women to come running out of the crowd of people. And few boys with their sisters, or girlfriends walked up to her," These guys giving you trouble?"

"O-Onii-sama told me to…strip d-down because my cloth got dirty after he t-touch me after e-eating and he got a-angry at me for it," Pointing at Yosuke," Nii-san was telling him off when w-when he threatened to kick him out of the house for t-trying to just d-defend me…and then…and then…." She balled rubbing her eyes as tears came out faster. The group people turned and looked at Yosuke

"She's not even my sister! She is lying-"He yelled backing away," I would never-"

' How unmanly and disgusting abandoning your siblings, and making your sister cry and then disowning her' 'You should be ashamed of yourself' 'Look at that face and she's is the one lying? Go fuck yourself dude!'

"Kanji! A Little help here please man, come on!" Yosuke looking to Kanji for support

Kanji feel to his knees in front of Yuri and hugged her waist," I'm so sorry Nee-san! I wish I could have protected from his evil ways! Please forgive me! The only reason I fell into this hard life was to protect you, but he wouldn't let me escape it after it all was said and done!" He said this while hide his face burying it and Yuri stomach which cause her to blush with tears coming down her face setting the tone and atmosphere even more," Yosuke-Onii-sama…..I ONLY I COULD BRING YOUR EVIL SOUL TO LIGHT!"

"Nee-san 'all is fair in love and war' you won the war on love and your feelings reached my heart my dear brother….m-maybe one day you can save Onii-sama!" She wiped her eyes as the group begin running after Yosuke who was cussing both Yuri and Kanji who no notice but Yuri was smirking as she wiped her eyes and kanji was chuckling softly," Fair is fair,"

6/08

Yosuke was at the Junes Food Court sitting at a table looking at the sky. He had never noticed before how the sky seemed so beauty and quiet. Chie and Yukiko walked to the table after arriving at Junes," Ummm Yosuke…you ok there…you seemed a bit off all day," Chie said sitting down at the table.

"Your girlfriend and Kanji are evil….Yukiko-san can I have a hug. I promise to god I have no ill intentions," Yosuke pleaded looking from to sky to Yukiko.

"O-ok" Yukiko said worried.

Yosuke got up and hugged Yukiko. Yukiko noticed something odd.

"Yosuke? Why do you smell like bacon, sweat, and shame? "Yukiko asked confused.

"It's a long story of a sad night" He said darkly letting her go and his arms fell to his side.

"Care to rephrase that," Chie looking vexed

Yuri and Kanji walked up laughing looking at Yosuke," Being totally fair you started by saying all was fair….and if it's war…. me and Kanji have started and finished many of them back in the day," Yuri said sitting in Chie's lap and Kanji sit in the chair next to them.

"You didn't have to start striping!" Yosuke yelled.

Chie looked at Yosuke furiously," You made my girl start striping!"

Yukiko looked appalled at him," You sick pervert…Eww I can't believe you hugged me and acted all innocent,"

"No, no, no it wasn't like that come Yuri tell them," Yosuke sweating," COME ON PLEASSSSSSSSE!"


	15. Fallen Angel Under The Moon

((Warning this Chap implies sexual abuse))(( Yes every person important in the game will show up and be apart of the story))

6/08-09 ((Midnight))

Yuri set onto a pile of body blood dripping form teeth her fist body shaking as she was crackling with furious laughter as the night sky grew darker and darker the moon shining down on her," Bring your best sons of men, raise you dead, and summon your demons. I shall devour you all for I am the Reaper of you lives…. as your end lies near at my hands. The bells tolls silent for this is you night of death! " She stood up standing on top of the bodies wearing a dark robe blood flowing from her right hand as she held up a decapitated head by its hair " Every level of hell I have been in I will show you ten times over! " She walked off fading into the moon light as the scene faded.

Yuri abruptly awakened in her bed sitting straight up in an icy cold sweat as she felt her nightwear drenched top to bottom as she set there in the hushed nightfall breathing rigidly. What the hell was that? The situation was just a hallucination in her nightmare but felt so real to her real even right now every nerve in her body felt like it was standing on end… She heard a knock at hear door that broke the silence as Nanako came in her room opening the door gradually while turning on her light looking concerned" Onee chan are you okay? I heard you yelling in your sleep….."

Yuri nodded," Sorry I-I'm fine just a nightmare…..that all it was just a terrible nightmare…..," She attempted to smile but couldn't fully comment to it as Nanako walked to her bed and reached up to her after reaching her bed and put her small hand on Yuri's face.

"Then why are you crying if you're ok?" Nanako said sympathetically

Yuri didn't recognize at the time she had woken up she had tears in her eyes going down her face….but she had felt the emptiness and pain in her dream…..were those feeling genuine? Why was this getting to her so much, what was going on with her, and why was it happening all at the present time?

She got out on bed and asked Nanako to wait there for a second while she looked in her closet and pulled out a robe to cover her because she only slept in her bra and panties when Chie wasn't there and her Uncle wasn't coming home. She walked to Nanako and assumed her everything was ok now as she wiped her eyes and gently took Nanako's hand before walking her back to her bedroom and made she went back to sleep. She walked down stairs and set on the sofa. She didn't feel like trying to go back to sleep more over she was a little scared to sleep right now.

6/09 ((Morning))

Yuri was walking to school alone thinking over her dream still she had been doing so for hours until Nanako woke up. She faked like she had got up early and made her breakfast. Her body was so out of it as she hadn't been to bed after the dream she had and the feeling she had after the dream was a very draining one. She was shaken but kept herself composed but there was no way to fix it no ways to cover her scars that dream just kept pulling at her heart. She passed an alley while she was deep thought and hears yelling of a girl she slowly walked in the alley and saw a horrifying sight.

A schoolgirl was tied on the ground hands behind her head skirt pulled up bottom bare in the air with liquid dripping off her to the ground and seven boys standing over her laughing half naked laughing throwing glass bottles on the ground at the girl head s causing her the scream as more tears then were already there rolled down her face.

Yuri knew who the lankiest guy was she saw in the group who was kicking the girl every time someone smashed a bottle and she scream to shut her up.….it was the same boy that she choked week before. He covered her face as she struggled with his shirt unexpectedly as he told her 'Shut the fuck up and stop moving around' as he pulled out a gun and put it to the back of her head as the girl seemed to finally pass out from pure distress.

The angry inside Yuri rose to a snapping point as Yuri eyes turned blood red but this time she knew what she was doing as her heart same grew colder," Hey boys still up to old tricks" The tall boy holding the gun jumped and pointed it at Yuri who showed no signs of fear" All because no one will ever love you and you can't possibly get a girl to be with you doesn't give you fucking maggots to right to force yourself on poor destitute people. Only one thing to do with people the likes you…" Her voice serpent like as she spoke ever word seemed to rebound in the sir as every boy went silent.

"You're the bitch I just wanted to see Yuri-chan. Why don't you get on the ground and let's have a turn with you as well. A little 'pay back' if you will… we may let you live If you give it up good enough and keep your mouth s-shut-"Yuri kept on walking like not anything was happening as he fired off a warning but she didn't stop moving," I warned you bitch!" at her shoot dead-on at Yuri's heart but the bullet seemed to bounce of her only slightly tearing her uniform.

Yuri disappeared from sight and reappeared right in front of the boy then puched him in the stomach so solid blood discharged out of his mouth as he fell to the earth," The fuck are you!" He muttered as the six other guys tried as Yuri picked up the gun and shot each out of them in the legs she turned the gun on the guy on the ground as he incomprehensible mix mumbled," G-g-g-g-god-"

"God isn't there he won't hear you, I am the devil so I'll be sure to answer in his stead. But they say devils use to be gods that fell form the top, so I'll be you God until you heart stops beating" Yuri voice hollowed as she whispered," They say Death takes you to a better place but I doubt it. There is no place good for people like you to go to," Right then the boy understand what it was to be empty and cold he could only see the reflection of his own soul as he faced overwhelming darkness in pouring from this girl.

"YURI DON"T!" Her uncle came running followed but Adachi. They had gotten a call about screaming in the area way before Yuri arrived. It was dejecting they were too late to solve anything that happened with the poor girl lying on the ground head still covered passed out from mistreatment. They both saw her as they ran and felt a slow sinking in their hearts. For more than a few motives

"Well, well the police here as always too late to do you fucking jobs. What use are you anyway!" Yuri said no turning around staring at the boy's head gun right at his head still," When scum like this is free to do as he pleases….."

"We got here as soon as we could-"Dojima started walking very gradually to Yuri," Easy there Yuri,"

"Fuck you excuses look at the girl on the ground over there! Do you think she gives a fuck about anything you have to say right because I sure as hell don't and nothing even happened to me. Her life is ruined she'll never forget this because of this fucking pieces of shit.…wait maybe your think it's alright cause you a man and a liar to aren't, my dear Uncle?" Yuri pointed the gun at her Uncle walking as the guy screamed at her feet and started to get to up in attempt to run away but she kicked him sadistically in the gut causing more blood to come out mouth as he came right by down to the ground crying," What was it you said oh right 'Shut the fuck up and stop moving around' so be a sport and wait right there won't you. Seems my pitiful uncle would like to have a talk with me,"

Adachi took out his gun just to be safe but Yuri shot the gun right out of his hands which made him flinch as she didn't even turn around to look at him, but only laughed inhumanly.

"Follow the rules of the game Adachi-'kun'!" Yuri said slyly as she turned her head finally to look at them," Be a good boy won't you or you might end up like my cousin yourself….or have you forgotten your cautionary warning to me,"

Adachi looked uneasy," S-sorry, I-I'll just stand here," Adachi noticed something that he found her eyes were blood red, but Dojima didn't act surprised at all by this._ 'Adachi himself found this very odd.'_

Dojima _groaned_ as he understood fully what was going on with Yuri, being back then…she was the same when they found her when her _cousin_ was murder sadistic, anger, scared, and confused but of course she didn't remember that….of more so at the time being she couldn't….But right now more importantly she was a total flip of the coin of what she normally was, but still he could time this was her own feeling coming through all that anger he had to be on his toes he knew what she was capable of" Don't make me hurt Yuri! You don't really want to do any of this, this isn't the real you"

"Oh you already hurt everyone else in your life so why not include me, or I'll feel a little left out. Nanako suffers everyday more then you even know and yet you don't wanna hurt me? When you can't even save your own daughter from being wounded by your own hands? You're a sorry justification for a father no better than my own and the trivial excuse for a mother, but preserve pretending you are any good, Psh! Knowing you, you have already fooled yourself into believing you're the best dad on the planet," Yuri looked more infuriated then she had before as she mentioned her parents," all you do is hurt the ones you love, fail to protect the people you calm to care about, and lie about everything….. even your job"

"What are you talk-"

"I have your files on that case….tell me Uncle did you ever find my _cousin's body_ after it was taken out of the grave yard?"

"You-"Dojima suddenly feeling someone behind them as his words were both directed at Yuri and the person he felt.

A gun shoot went off as the guy next to Yuri head had a bullet hole in his head suddenly as a man behind Dojima walked down the alley towards them. His face was hidden by the hair on his head falling in front of his face. He was slender wearing a dark leather trench coat.," Child born of the light of _Philemon_," The man flashed behind Adachi and knocked him out cold as he spoke his words," Have you to fallen? Are you even still awake? Have you seen the sins of man? Are you memories back?"

Yuri fell to her knees as the man approached…. … who was this man? What was with this power she felt in him…was he even human? Her power seemed leave her body all at once. As the man walked towards her at a slug's pace

"It is far too soon for you to be judge and jury of existence and demise" He disappeared and appeared in front of Yuri touching her head and she just seemed top passed out going limp being caught in the man's now open arms before walking holding her slightly off the ground and heading her to Dojima after reaching the point he was standing at," Your significant other is disappointed in the afterlife…..in you….. the girl was accurate if I might say so myself as I was listening from a far after I felt her slipping way to fast into her power.," The man walked away slowly," Don't worry she'll only remember you came and talked her down and nothing more than is needed….be warned though if you actions cause her harm I'll kill you myself. She is also my child as well," he said as the six other boy begin to float in the air and they screamed

"I am very sorry Sir…." Dojima said," Please forgive my failures thus far,"

"I can't interfere with this world, but if it's my daughter I'll break the _'rules'_ and bare her sins remember that….Or your own SIN will never be forgiven by _'her'_," The man disappeared as the other six boys bodies disappeared into nothing along with him. Only leaving the one he shot. The bullet hole turned in a gun burn that looked like the gun had been held to his head making it look like a perfect suicide.

Yuri slowly woke about 3 minutes later and looked at her Uncle's face," W-what," As he held her like child in his arms.

Dojima forced a smiled and put on his best act," its ok you were a little dazed and nervous as you were in the heat of the moment so you yourself weren't in your right mind. I talked you down but then you seemed too passed as you came back to your senses. Must have been the system rush cause you sure did…give me a hell of a time," Yuri was confused as her head was blazing in pain but she just nodded as he put her down what he said seemed to coincide with her memory

She saw the guy on the ground and back jumped into her Uncle….no she couldn't have…no she wasn't going to…"It wasn't you see the burn marks? When I said I was going to take him in for…rape, and attempted murder he killed himself,"

It didn't seem right it had all happened so fast….but it kinda hit Yuri the one detail Dojima couldn't have known without being there….how could he have known about the attempted murder the boy had made on the girl as she arrived..…..her head suddenly became more painful she couldn't think of it anymore she started the think maybe the boy confessed while she was passed out. She shaking her head as the pain went away walked over to the girl and leaned down and shook her once to be sure she wasn't dead. Her head covered… her body…ruined….Yuri noticed her I.D. on the ground beside her that fell from the girl when she shook her….. As she picked it up and read who she was…..she cringed balling her fist….. Ai Ebihara….a second year girl….from her school.

6/09 ((before Lunch))

Class was about the let out for lunch when the teachers of each class turned on the TV in class. They had been announcement of a student being involved in an incident and there was going to be a live report. Chie, Yukiko, and Yosuke looked alarmed as the first thing they saw on TV was Yuri standing by her Uncle during the live broadcast.

TV announcer: And this is the young girl who rushed in to attempted and save the other high school from her….ruin. Miss could you please tell me did you see the attacker commit suicide, the victim….face her…ruin?

Dojima: Those questions don't seem appropriate to ask. I would be carful Sir!

TV announcer: Well, did you get a chance to speak with the victim before she was taken away to the hospital? Did she have anything to say?

Yuri: (She looked annoyed and miserable)She said she had no more love in her heart cause a rapist came in and torn her world apart….the fuck do you think she is going to say in grief? After bullshit like that happens? What are you a fucking idiot?

Dojima: Yuri…..live TV….watch it…

TV announcer: I-I….um….well…the police sure will be cracking down on thing so that must make you feel a little better….

Yuri: If the police and or detectives could do their jobs in the first place none of this would have happened. A young girl's life what ruined her today because of their lack of effort. That's why normal people like me have to pick up behind them all the time.

My friend Kanji you assholes interviewed other week was trying to help his mother sleep better at night because gangs were raising hell….. The police did nothing, and now one of the same ones ((remember she doesn't remember the other six)) was free to do bullshit like this…

The world is just….sometimes not worth it. When you try to fight back without the law people will never treat you as equal, they'll deceive you, mistreat you, then label you as evil. That's just the way people perceive you while other people deceive you, and then parents wonder why children commit crimes for the chance to commit evil?

So they slaughter mothers, daughters, and sons… Hell half of them for the thrill of the hunt the fun of these fucking runts to hide their fronts in front of their crews so they can fit in. Only now people are people are fussing when really you were the tools of your own destruction. No people…..they don't get a fuck then as long as the problem doesn't appear on their doorsteps…..until those same people are in you home in your home with the implements you used to corrupt them ((Yuri took the camera out the camera man hands and pointed it at the boy bodies that hadn't been taken away yet))

This is what will happen to those who walk down that dark path. They will end up killing them self (9she gave the camera back))

Dojima: That's ENOUGH!

Yuri: Fuck you! Learn how to do your job right then you have the right to speak! Until then shut up. ((She walked away from her Uncle and the rest on the new crew))

The Announcer: A….a girl wise beyond her years. Yes the police department doesn't seem to have a handle on nothing nowadays. What give them the right to speak like they do? If they have time to talk they should be doing their jobs.

The newscast was cut off the air by the school.


	16. What Can Be Done?

6/09 ((Lunch))

Yosuke set in the classroom looking at the TV that was now turned off. He didn't know what to do with himself he had some many different emotions running through. He joked a lot of the time about her beauty Yuri, Chie, and Yukiko were, but he would never to that to his friends, there is a line, there is a code, there is fucking common human decency…..he knew what I true man was and it wasn't what that boy was….Because of piece of shit his friend she looked honestly dead to Yosuke, or better to say even if she looked normal as she talked her eyes looked dead inside like she was giving up more and more oh the things around her.. He wished he knew what had happened during the event of the morning but he couldn't turn back the hands of time and be there with her…to maybe help her if he could. But even he had to admit most of what she said was in a way somewhat true in his heart. The police didn't seem able to do anything at all with the ongoing events in Inaba. Saki-senpai had died on their watch and Yukiko and Kanji had been kidnapped without anyone seeing a thing let alone taking notice, the police then even make it public knowledge it had happened it was all hear/say. What good were they if they couldn't protect a small town like this? He just sat there doing lunch deciding he wasn't very hungry he as he stayed in the classroom going over the murders in his head, and hoping Yuri was going to be ok because it also seemed to him a little family drama was taking place with her uncle and that had to be weighing her down even more. What could he do to help? How could they help be see what was around them before it was too late?

Chie had her head down on her desk as she felt like her heart was about to bust open. Yuri was in pain she just knew it….she wasn't feeling well herself after seeing the news….there was just too much going for any person to take. They were dealing with murders and now people were out there causing even more trouble… it was sickening to say the least. This wasn't the time for the town to fall apart but Yuri in her ranting had a very got point that people never seemed to care till it effected them directly….. But everyone was a little bit like that and she knew it cause at one point they all had been the same …..Nothing felt real till you have had a taste of it for yourself first hand and even then you wanted to reject what was clearly going on around you no matter what is was. Yuri she knew understood this; she was smart enough to notice the world around way before most others would even acknowledge it. But what was it about Yuri that seemed to attract trouble? Why couldn't that girl catch a break and just lead a normal life with her? Why did she see every terrible thing, feel all this pain, and still she pulled through when most people by now would be long pass broken…but Chie understood some scars didn't show on the outside….no some scars….lay buried under the surface deep within a person's heart and soul. During the lunch she also stayed in the classroom her stomach not feeling up for food at the time. She wondered wither Yuri would try and come to school, as she wondered about the police department lack of understanding in current matters in the town. How could she help protect Yuri, how could they protect others better when the police couldn't?

Yukiko was thinking over Yuri words as she looked outside the window of the classroom from her seat. She had been taken herself with no one noticing a thing when she was thrown into the TV world. Once more the police were ready on most counts to say she was a killer with no solid evidence when she was only just another victim. Even if she herself understood they were scared cause they were dealing with a killer they could track by normal means; that didn't means they could not be watching the town better. How could they let gangs run around doing as they pleased? Yes most of them were just small time high school punks just looking for a few laughs and just hanging out doing minor childish things, but as was displayed today it was not a far fall for them to be doing truly monstrous things. The more she herself thought about it she did rarely saw a cop in the streets on her way home after school, and even if she did they were flirting with the older women or just gossiping in the streets with them. And those women who told stories and mocked those around them had never tasted what true misery was like or the fear of the ones they talked about, the pain they added by running their mouths. No all they did was spread the news which in most cases more and more over time became additional twisted with every retelling. No they didn't mind spreading the rumors and lies as long as it did happen to them. How could she help Yuri…how could they make the town understand?

Kanji was walking the halls looking grim as he stopped outside of the classroom that belonged to Yuri, Yukiko, and Yosuke's class. People looked at him and didn't seem to be as scared of him as normal. After hearing Yuri defending him on live TV a lot of people agreed they had been quick to judge him as 'evil'….they didn't know the full story on him and honestly most of them had never attempted to know. Kanji himself didn't go inside the classroom like normally he would have. He set next to the door with is head buried in his knees. His sister was in pain he could tell by the look on her face when looking at the live report on TV. She had the same look she always wore two years ago during that summer month…. Lonely, depressed, looking for a way out, scared, feed up with this whole fucking world. No matter how strong she was, no matter how much she would try and push others away at times, she herself was always one crying out for help. And no one seemed to be able to answer her call…himself included. How could he save her…..how can they save everyone?

Naoto was sitting at home looking at the TV clenching 'his' fist. "I dislike the fact she isn't mistaken at all in her declarations. The Police can't organize a thing at the time being but they will not let me be of assistance to try and bring things to a close. But I will say I myself don't know what I can do if they won't let me lend aid and even then there nothing truly adds up….But still their justifications are I am too young they say, I am….dissimilar to them they say as they look at me with condescending eyes. But look at what we have at this time homicides, gang ferocity, and now this the violence….growing in more aggressive actions…..But.….A fifteen year old adolescent girl can get more through then a entire station of trained officers and detectives" Naoto observed the floor thinking of Yuri face as she had appeared on TV," But that appearance of hers…..that customarily beauty appearance she always has every time I see her…. doesn't look like the façade she always takes when speaking to me…the one of her being victorious over her adversaries. NO that is the face of one that seems to have died a little inside or has given up on most of the world. The eyes of a person who can do anything but dreads losing herself to the very darkness she battles. She is trying to fight fire with fire, but that is destined to be unsuccessful in the end….but I am…doing the same in my own personal life. I have no right to reprimand her….as I am now…I want help her….but how can I when I can't help myself,"Naoto spoke to no one but 'himself' in the dark room thinking out-load

Yuri walked to Junes pass people not answering anyone who tried to talk to her as they tried to ask her questions about the TV report as she walked pass them. She made it to TV Department as she ran to get away from all other people, and jumped into the TV they always used to go to the other world when she was sure no one could see her.


	17. A Fool and Her Bear

Yuri derived through the TV to the customary spot inside this world they seemed to always end up at. She landed as normal on her face but was a quick to move as she standardly would. She stayed on the ground not standing but just positioning herself where she was just sitting down in the spot she had landed. Teddie appeared in front of her looking confused. He kept on walked till he got beside her and set on the ground beside her leaning on her slighting trying not to roll over as he got his balance," Sensei?" She knew he was more than likely questioning why she appeared to be here alone when she commonly came here with everyone else after something happened out in their world.

"Hey Ted, sorry to come here out of the blue for no real reason. Am I bothering you?" Yuri said gently as she could she didn't want to seem rude towards him. He hadn't done anything to her so it wasn't any purpose of taking out her sadness on him and being mean. He was one of her friends who for the most part she could always count on to be looking out for her even if he couldn't fight his support was more than enough to help her trough all kinds of trails she went through in this world with the shadows. And she liked cute stuffed bears….

"Oh no Sensei I'm just a little shocked to see you here alone, and when there isn't anyone out there in the fog as well. Plus if I might say so Sensei….You look very unusually unhappy right now. Normally you just have this uplifting look about you or I guess brave and fearless might be a better way to put it….Did something happen out there on the other side like another murder? Are the others okay?" He asked her walking to her side.

"No that isn't it they are okay Ted so please don't worry and also nothing has happened at least like another killing in my world for now. I am just thinking over some things right now that are making me feel disheartened over some other affairs happening in my world and the people there. I slightly feel more at ease thinking here cause for some odd reason I it feel more comfort here, so I am here to do just that…think about things while attempting to calm down as well," Yuri crossing her legs and looking towards the sky," Odd I feel more at home here then I do in the world I guess I was born in. I wonder why that is"

"Uh…you feel more at home in a place filled with monsters that try to kill you then a place with people just like yourself? You're a little strange from time to time Sensei…."

Yuri sneered a little amused but yet at the same time saddened," Monsters take many forms just like shadows Teddie. Humans can be monsters of the most horrible kind. The brand that hurt their own, and care about no one but themselves….. A person with a self-centered life focused on them alone. The individuals who love to hurt others to give themselves self-pleasure. Deplorable people who will never know love, kindheartedness, or find a place in the world because they don't have the willingness to try so they go around taking everything out on others just to feel a little better….if they could put that time towards something constructive then maybe they could change their fates, and lives…."

"So…you're telling me anyone can change their fates if they try hard enough Sensei?" Teddie said more sounding as if he was talking to himself than rather to her.

"I believe so, but sometimes it is hard to tell if that really is a reality after everything I have grasped over time…sorry I guess I really can't give you a encouraging answer right now. To many numerous unsatisfactory things running from side to side in my mind,"

"No you just talking with me is enough to make me contemplate a few things myself and maybe have a better understanding on things on your world's side and my side. But I really may not be able to understand everything you are saying completely, but nevertheless I will always be here to listen cause I really like you Sensei," Teddie grinned broadly," But also I'm happy you talk to me like you do the rest and don't treat as some bizarre little creature,"

"Aww, but you are a bizarre little creature, but more than that your also my friend," Yuri petted him on the head, and the little bear grinned even more" Also a person I feel has never lied to me knowing it if at all. You're a good bear," She felt a better bond with Teddie as she kept on talking to him for a while longer him causing her to giggle time to time with his silly bear puns. She was feeling better having had someone just more or less listen to her and letting her just voice how she was feeling, and Teddie felt good just having someone come and stay with him a bit talking with him like a real friend. It was lonely here for him, but Yuri and the others made him have hope he wasn't alone after all.

After about an hour Yuri stood up stretching along with Teddie and said her goodbyes to him for that day and he let her out of the world feeling slightly sad to see her go before and after she left.

Yuri reemerged from the TV in Junes Electronic Department after crossing over from the TV world. She was on the ground when she felt a hand on her back and looked up and saw Yosuke standing over her looking vexed as he lent her a hand off the ground," Hey why were you in that there? You…feeling you okay?"

Yuri nodded to him gently," I am fine….feeling a bit better after talking to Teddie for a while. Well you know more of me ranting and him listening but however a good conversation," She dusted off her uniform looked up at him was a slight smile," Don't worry-"

Yosuke unexpectedly hugged her as she was telling him not to worry," Yeah whatever even if you are feeling better your still not okay, your still not fine, your still a person going through a lot," He said kindly," Stop being a bad girl and tell your other friends when you are hurting? Not fair if you only rant to Teddie and leave the rest of us out. So the hell with you telling me not to worry I 'm going to worry even if you tell me not to, and you know the rest are the same way. No matter what you think about yourself, the world, or any other injudicious bullshit going on at the time…..we want to be there with you and share in your pain and problems so maybe we can help you and each other…For the love of god your making me act mature so you can at least listen to me right? You know how much I hate acting my age"

Yuri eyes were watering feeling him really worried about her," I'm sorry, I'm really sorry"

"Aw geez you beat me to it," Yukiko said walking into the department," And here I believed I would be the first to find her and tell her that. Well the feelings are the same no matter who says it.

"But it would have been more romantic if I found first and told her right?" Chie walking behind Yukiko slightly red," But that is not what is important at all right now. Everything Yosuke said is right we wanna be there for you and share the good and the bad times. You saved us Yuri it was you who came and really saved us from ourselves and pulled us all together into this...well family I guess you can say"

"You're the spark that keeps this family growing, and your family wishes to help you as you have helped us. You will collapse if you keep everything inside….like the other week after school events with those guys...….You have to tell us when you are feeling depressed, miffed or in agony…or you will start going down a path of self-destruction. And I for one will be damned if I watch you hurt yourself and not help you anyway I can," Yukiko said reaching Yuri and Yosuke and holding Yuri shoulder. She still hadn't told the others about the bathroom incident. So Chie ad Yosuke were slightly confused on the "after school events' comment.

Kanji came running into the department having looked everywhere else in the store and just happened to run in here. They hadn't taken him into the TV yet willingly yet so he couldn't have guess right away she wasn't in there world to begin with well looking for her.

He was running full speed to Yuri before Chie tripped him and he hit the ground," Down boy,"

"But nee-san…needs to be shown a lesson" Kanji groaned face on the ground

"She is fine, and you're not going to help by knocking her and Yosuke down on the ground," Chie sighed leaning down to help him off the ground then point at Yuri," See she is ok, I want run and hug her as much as you do want to hit her and hug her, but at times like this it's better to use words to convey our feelings…..Besides I don't think your braid of talking will work right now well….for you,"

"I was only going to punch her a little…then hug her….she would understand"

"No….she would have destroyed you before you got to the hugging part of that. I'm trying to keep you out of the hospital," Chie sighed slightly smirking. Kanji was a virtuous guy but he needed to learn to contemplate things through a bit more," Your nee-san loves you and all, but sometimes depression can make you a little colder then normal.

"…..Thank you Chie-senpai" He smiled a little," I have an idea. Let's go to the place that serves great beef bowl, and all talk there. I think we all could use some food,"

To be continued

A/N ((I really have to think the people who cheered up saying they liked my story. You really don't know how much a few kinda words meant to me. Life is…not the best right now so I guess I get down way to easy. Good Criticism and suggestions are always helpful. And also to answer this….I am having problems writing Rise…being she is the one character I don't relate to in game at all, and rewriting her is not easy without totally destroying her character. I am thinking about doing Naoto's shadow before Rise even shows up. Tell me what you think. Thanks for your time))


	18. A Man And A Monster

6/09 ((Chinese Diner Aiya))

Yuri set at the table with the Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, and Yosuke while she was staring into a bowl of beef…..a lot of beef, and soup..."This isn't possible….. this is real right? I mean….it's like a portal to the meat dimension or something like that," They had brought her here to eat and talk, but all she had been doing it felt like was eating this Mega Beef Bowl…..she couldn't see the bottom. It was like the bowl was taunting her very soul and she couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel cause the tunnel kept telling her to go fuck herself cause this rabbit hold went deep" Stupid bowl…go fuck yourself…"

"Yuri-nee-san….A-are you talking to the bowl," Kanji said looking at her as he was sitting right across from her eating his own Mega Beef Bowl. His eyes were a little wide," I don't think you should be doing that…Should she be doing that?" He said looking around at the others.

"The bowl told me to go fuck myself…..I'm not crazy the bowl is crazy," Yuri staring into the bowl confused," The bowl don't know me I know the bowl thought but it doesn't know what I know but I know it knows but I know as well and it don't know a damn thing…."

"B-baby the bowl can't talk…..I-it doesn't work like that…..."Chie said sitting next to her looking a little worried" Y-you don't have to finish the bowl…you don't have to fight with it…..It's ok…."

Yuri shifted her eyes around," Huh? Oh…..oh…..ha-ha joking…ha-ha…..ha," She went back to staring at the bowl it won this round, but she would be back….

Yosuke looked at Yuri from across the table sitting next to Kanji," Ok, think you should stop…..Anyway uh…the school trip campout is coming up soon. . I'm looking forward to it,"

"Oh yeah that's right this will be Yuri's and Yosuke's first time. Oh and it first and second year for us so Kanji-kun will be there as well," Said Chie still a little confused watching Yuri stare into her bowl. Chie could tell Yuri liked to finish what she started, but Yuri needed to pick and choose her battles. This wasn't one she could win at the time.

"Isn't it bad enough Yuri makes me come to school? Now I have to do school activities as well?" Kanji said mouth half full of food," This just a sorry excuse for them to get free work done anyway,"

"Kinda agree with Kanji on this one. It's just an excuse to make us clear the mountains a little for free, but they say it's to build love for one's environment or something like that "Chie sighed.

"And here I thought it was going to be fun….oh well," Yosuke aid sitting back in his sit.

"Well we are all in the same group, and we can cook for the outing so it is kinda fun…" Yukiko said sitting next on the other side of Yuri," Well at least in that sense…honestly I could think of other things I could use that time doing besides school 'budget' cleaning"

"….Um…do the groups sleep in the same tent?" Yosuke said looking odd.

"NO, and if you try anything funny…and after….. right now….. I am sure you will be expelled on the spot." Chie huffed.

"I wasn't thinking of anything like that….come on you all know me better than that. Are you still stuck on other day?" Yosuke defending himself," Yuri….please…."

Yuri sighed and looked up from her bowl," Yosuke is a pervert but he would never do anything to harm us. He just likes to play guess my underwear everyday-"

"WHAT?" Yukiko and Chie said.

"Yuri! Come on! Really? I Thought was something between me you and now Kanji." Yosuke put his head on the table," I give up….think what you will…."

Yuri smirked gloomily," Ok ok, to be fair really unlike…that guy Yosuke is honestly just jokingly perverted. He isn't a monster and yes the other day was a joke, he didn't make me do anything. He just started a war he couldn't fight back in. That guy this was a monster," She said softly," Someone who I honestly think should have suffered because death was too easy on him. But let's not get to morbid but that is how I fell right now about that subject….back to the point Yosuke I am fine with his jokes, and so on, but that guy was a monster. I know the difference,"

Chie put one arm around," Yeah we get it. You don't have go into more if you don't want. But thanks for sharing…and yeah we know Yosuke isn't bad, but as his friends it's out jobs to tease him."

Yosuke sighed," I know it may be a little selfish but I just don't want to be tied in with a guy like that. I like picking with Yuri and the rest of you, but you're my treasured friends I have to look out, and never hurt. I don't understand how people can be so….criminal" His face looked gloomy and fretful," how does someone start beginning to fall that much,"

"It's good you don't understand in a way. It means you never have thought like that person did or a person like that," Yukiko spoke looking a Yosuke," And we all know this as well that it's not tied to gender I know that what you are worried about, but put that out of your calculation of the matter. Anyone can be as you put it criminal in nature. Be it bad upbringing, bad mistakes, no good friends, and despair in life. But no matter the excuse it still never has any justifications for truly evil actions like that,"

"And this is why we use to have to chase them down and beat up and still do time to time. Because really the cops still aren't doing their jobs if assholes like that are running on a rampage. Stuff like that just gets out of hand after a well even if it is just small time punks at first," Kanji said not looking up," Trust me I've seen enough demons to recognize a monster….the signs are always there even if you don't want to see them yourself…till it's to late…."

They were silent for a brief moment," A-anyway….all that aside for right…ummm is there anything fun to do on that camping trip?" Yosuke changing the topic to steer clear from them going down sadder roads of conversation. He could tell the current one was going downhill fast. It was better if they discussed little by little over time.

"Well we did have fun in the lake last year before coming home," Chie said seeing what Yosuke was trying to do.

Yuri looked a little miserable still," I don't wanna go," Her hands went off the table and one onto Chie lap the other on her own.

"Wait why not, come it it's not that bad and we will all be together," Chie said looking a little pouty. Overnight camping with Yuri sounded fun to her for more than one reason. She took Yuri's hand that was on her lap into her own hand and told her it would be fine. It was odd to her when Yuri acted frightened she looked more like her proper age and it was cute, but it was something she liked seeing even if that was the case.

"Oh right your stupid fear of lakes," Kanji said smirking.

Yuri pouted" It's your fault in the first place….you knew I couldn't swim, and you pushed me in the lake while we were chasing them two guys back then. And there were snakes everywhere in that lake,"

"Baby your scared of snakes, not the lake," Chie trying not to grin

"N-no snake are in lakes….lakes are evil…..snake are gross…slimy…." Yuri said looking at her like a child.

"Wait…you can fight Shadows of all kinda yet you are scared of snakes and lakes" Yosuke in disbelief. Yuri nodded looking like a little scared girl which shocked Yosuke that she didn't yell at him or anything," Oh…ok then…sorry…geez. It's no fun teasing you if you don't push and you make that face,"

Chie felt Yuri lean on her," I'll go as long as the rest of you go…even Kanji," She sighed…it might not be that bad if all them were there. And it wasn't like the lake was part of the trip really….Yet she didn't know at the time Yosuke had a master plan forming in his mind.

A/N ((Camping Trip Coming Next. Will be adapted from both the animation and the game so you may see more than one Social Link person in the next long Chapter so may take a two or more days since I other write in free time.))


	19. Curry X, and Those We Leave Behind

6/16 ((Junes Food Department))

Yuri was asked to accompany the Chie and Yukiko to the food department because Chie and Yukiko wanted to cook for the cook out. She stood behind them carry the shopping cart only giving advice when asked. It was better to learn from experience, but Yuri had other plans in the works thanks to Chie's mother. However she was looking forward to Yosuke and Kanji trying Chie's and Yukiko's food. Knowing Yosuke he would not think twice about because girls made it for 'him'.

"What do you put in curry again? I can't remember everything right now," Chie talking to Yukiko," Ugh I never thought cooking would be this complicated,"

_'Well that is a bad sign'_ Yuri standing and watching the two thinking to herself.

"Carrots, potatoes, onions, mushrooms, bell pepper…..radishes," Yukiko stammered on," or was it green peppers….maybe there their seem thing…."

_'Um hummm …..Right….no"_ Yuri thought pretty much just letting this all sink in.

"A-are radishes the same are turnips?" Chie asked confused," I mean they both grow in the ground and look similar,"

_'Turnips can be a by produce of what they call Turnip Greens….radishes grow on their own in the ground like other things' _ Yuri kina felt like the school should have covered this in basic plant life science….

"Yeah…yeah…maybe" Yukiko said

Chie looked back at Yuri and Yukiko looked at her as well," Curry is ok right? It like the national food so we thought it may be easy to make depending on how we did it," Chie said," we were going back and forward between Ramen and Curry but we didn't think Ramen would be enough for us all considering if Kanji eats with us, and man he seems to be able to put it away,"

_'I am so sorry Kanji….please forgive me. Your nee-san is a bad girl' _Yuri nodded and gave them a soft smile," I am sure anything you two make will be just perfect" She lied through her teeth. She had to try and play the supportive girlfriend and good friend.

"Aw you're so sweet…I'll make sure you get the first bite Yuri," Chie grinned.

_'Fuck my life' Yuri_ grinned "You don't know what that means to me Chie; you really don't, but please don't go out of your way…"

Yukiko was looking at the food shelves," I wonder what ingredients Yosuke likes…he can be really picky if I had to guess. Think I should go ask him?"

"No need he'll be grateful just to have two lovely girls cook for him he'll be happy with whatever you do…..besides he is on another floor. No need to waste your energy, better to surprise him…." Yuri smirked _'Oh no he doesn't get a warning'_

"Ok let's just get what seems right then," Chie was eyeing the peppers red and green for chopping pepper as well ground pepper in the black and white verity.

"Oh what about some special ingredients as well for the curry? Yukiko suggested

"Oh right! I heard about something like that on TV about stuff that normally made food taste a lot better…I think it was…coffee…chocolate…and yogurt…." Chie eyes widened," What about mint chocolate…Ohhh I love that stuff…but I don't like coffee….but I can drink mocha let's get that!"

"Oh and seafood as well for texture…." Yukiko spoke up smiling," It may make the sauce taste better,"

Yuri was starting to feel a little scared _'T-they might kill us…..t-they might become murderers on this trip….'_

6/17

Yuri was sitting on top of a picnic table waiting Chie and Yukiko cook their creation _'I really didn't think purple smoke was possible naturally….but there nothing natural about that' _She was starting to wonder about a lot RPG gams she had played were different portions had different effects and wondered was it possible in real life….she was guessing no, but it was fun to dream.

Yosuke was looking at her in her track suit they all had to wear," why didn't they give you girls a skirt…now I can't admire 'Dat ass' shame" He set behind her sighing his muscles in pain from having to picking up the trash on the mountain all day

Yuri did not look at him and just elected to disregard his statement being whatever was in that pot was going to hurt enough," Yuri? You ok…you didn't hit him," Kanji sitting by her legs dangling off the table.

"He is just playing around and the teachers are nearby so no need to make a scene," Yuri said uninterestingly at there comments still wondering about the purple smoke she was seeing coming off the pot.

"Um…Yosuke-senpai…something isn't right she is being way to nice right now," Kanji looking uneasy.

"Don't be silly Yuri just knows me very well and knows I am just teasing. Now we should just enjoy the meal Chie and Yukiko made for us," Yosuke said happily.

"Yeah I love both of you so much," Yuri said smiling grimly," So let all enjoy a good meal….um huh"

Yosuke's grin left," Kanji something fucked up is going on here! Yuri just said she loved us….."

"No I just love both of you so much. I thought it may be nice to hear it…once,"

Yosuke swallowed hard as he started sniffling," Yuri I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you….."

Kanji hugged her legs ," Me too Nee-san I'll be a good boy from now on…..I'll go to school, and I will stopping swearing, and fucking around so much…I mean freaking around so much and be a better man"

Chie and Yukiko came with three plates of curry…," Um…what's going on?"

"Y-Yuri said she loved us…" Kanji and Yosuke whimpered.

Chie looked confused," Ok?"

"You don't understand! She is being way to nice….we are going to die in our sleeps or something," Kanji shaking.

"Oh don't be silly," Yukiko put the plates in front of Yosuke and Kanji," Eat up…you'll feel better,"

Yosuke sort off relaxed as Yuri didn't look his way. He took a bit of the food and seemed just to fall over silently. Kanji wasn't looking up when he did the same and just fell over.

Yosuke jumped up off the ground," The hell is this!" He was holding his stomach and gagging.

Chie looked at the ground," We put a lot of love in it…..that should count for something…right"

"What's love got to do with it!?" he shouted," It would be ok if it was just spicy or dull tasting but this just stinks,"

"That's just you opinion," Chie looked at Yuri who was shaking slightly Chie's eyes were pleading and loving

**_'Fuck my life' _**Yuri making up her mind thought

"As a friend, a lover of women, as a man, as your knight, and so on….I recommend you don't try that. I wouldn't even joke about that," Yosuke walking over and bowing in front of Yuri.

Chie and Yukiko were staring at her with hopeful eyes," I'm sorry Yosuke, but I made you and Kanji go through it…I must myself.

"Nee-san don't be a hero," Kanji still lying on the ground coughing holding out his arms near Yuri," No….no….don't be a hero! Nee-san,"

Yuri stood up and took the plate off the table and looked at it '_So this is how my life ends….it's been a wild ride….I leave behind my sweet Chie…you didn't mean to kill me but I still love you….Nanako I am sorry I will not get to see you grow….become a good woman…..' _she turned up the plate to her mouth and to a large portion of the curry. She went light headed and the last thing she remembered was screaming.

Kanji jumped off the ground and caught Yuri as she collapsed while Chie and Yukiko screamed. He was on his knees holding her on the ground in his arms looking at the sky," Nee-san….nee-san…NO YURI-NEE-SAN! God take me instead!"

Yosuke shook his head and looked at Yukiko and Chie," You should be ashamed of yourselves"

((45 Minutes Later))

Yuri was sitting back on the table holding her head in one hand finally had woken up from her temporary comma like state

Chie and Yukiko stood in front of Yuri looking like miserable lost puppies," Sorry,"

Yosuke was sitting on the table next to Yuri looking at the ground," You're a brave soul, but you knew and lets us eat that. Leader…..."

"I don't wanna hear it I paid my dues," Yuri leaning back on him," So shut it…."

"Yes my good friend you are a true warrior all is forgiven," Yosuke petting her hair," but you two…did you even taste your own cooking?" Looking at Chie and Yukiko with detest in his eyes.

"No….."Yukiko whispered lowly.

Kanji was laying on the table behind Yuri," Of course cause they aren't the ones laying on the table,"

They looked at the two girls and heaved a sigh," Well no use crying about to now, but what are we going to eat," Yosuke watched the sky as the clouds flew by bit by bit.

Kanji suddenly thought about something that had occurred on the way up here," Um Nee-san…didn't you drive here in a rental? I mean you picked me up and drove here but when I got in the car it smelled like heaven…at the time I thought it was you. What did I smell in the car? I seem to remember it smelling good in the car?"

"That's just sounded creepy," Yosuke said but was just joking, as Kanji lightly hit his back shaking his head.

"Food for the teachers…..I cooked….had to so I could drive here myself….Wait…your thinking what I am Nii-san?" Yuri suddenly had a wide evil grin on her face.

"Oh yeah they haven't eaten yet cause they are watching the students till nightfall. How about we switch Mystery Curry X with the food you made?" Kanji said in a low manner and then gave wicked laugh," isn't that asshole King Moron here as well?"

"Now your speaking my language," Yosuke perking up," Might as well get some use out of this stuff right,"

"Huh the teachers aren't all bad though and being honest I did pack extra food for us cause…sorry Chie Yukiko…I knew it wasn't going to end well. But you did your best and that is what counts... …anyway. Let's just switch out King Moron's share when they take it tonight,"

"I don't like that our food is now considered a weapon….." Chie said shaking Yuri's leg after took a few steps towards her," It wasn't that bad right, right-" Yuri kissed her on the lips to shut her up Yuri didn't really wanna answer that and make both Chie, and Yukiko feel worst.

"Fine, but can we eat the extra food you made? " Kanji said holding his stomach," To get this taste out my mouth and I am starving for you home cooked food,"

((30 Minutes Later))

Everyone was favorably eating sitting at the picnic table. It was modest food really because she didn't know what everyone liked so she went with the basics. Some grilled marinated hamburgers, cut up fried potatoes finely seasoned, and hotdogs for the guys pretty much, and two infused steaks she had brought for Chie, and something light for Yukiko which was a decent bowl of respectable curry with infused tofu and marinated tuna pieces in it.

"Yuri…..I love you so much," Yosuke stuffing his face

"This hits the spot…been a long time since you've cooked me anything," Kanji mouth full between bites," You may fight like a beast but you cook like a damn fine angel,"

"Yuri…you have been staying at my house a lot sense the TV Live Report….when did you have time to cook all of this without me noticing" Chie said looking at Yuri from over her second steak as she was lightly drooling.

"I just cooked all this last night. Doesn't really take a lot of startup time to do it if you have the meat already marinating," Yuri said simplify," Plus your mom asked me to cook after I told her what you were planning to do it and she called the teachers to get them to let me drive them food so I could easily bring us food as well"

"A clear case of mother knows best," Yosuke chuckling," What a smart woman,"

"I was wondering why you had to bring the teachers food…..thanks mom," Chie said looking a little sad," I'll make you something you can eat one day Yuri….."

"Yeah I'm going to teach you how to cook myself from now on," Yuri looking a little frightened as Chie spoke," Going to speed up that process. Fighting Shadows I can do, fighting your cook not so much,"

Chie pouted," Yuri…." Before going on to keep eating.

A minute of two passed as they talked well eating happily

Kanji nudged Yuri as he was sitting right beside her," Hey do you know Naoki Konishi? "

"Last name rings a bell….."Yuri said looking at him but Yosuke cleared his throat and spoke up before Kanji could say anything else.

"It's Saki-senpai's brother,"

"Yeah, we go back a little. We were friends in childhood, but we don't talk or see each other much now. Part of the reason is we are in different first year classes. But I was at the first year Tent while you were getting the food and I heard some others saying he had a real bone to pick with you and Yosuke-senpai "

"I can understand him not liking me in a way," Yosuke lowly," But what is his deal with Yuri? She only spoke with Saki-senpai once, and visa-versa. They really didn't know each other…."

"I say we ask him in person better to air stuff like this out in the open- Kanji?" Yuri looked up and saw Kanji standing up as she spoke and walking off towards a medical tent she had her eyebrow raise. Three minutes later he reappeared dragging a boy on the ground with slicked light brown back hair, looking really petrified.

"T-that would be him…."Yosuke sighed standing up and walking over and standing over the boy on the ground," Ok let's cut to the chase I can understand you problem with me, but what did Yuri ever do to you?"

Naoki looked confused as he spoke softly," I don't have a problem with Yuri-senpai…..she is great….kind, beautiful, smart, understanding-"

"Sitting right over there," Yosuke interrupted.

"Yo" Yuri waved slightly red as Naoki looked and saw her behind him on the ground leaning on Chie. He went red and concealed his face.

"A-anyway what the hell do you want? I am far too busy to be bother by the likes of you," Naoki one eye through his fingered seemed to be focused on Yosuke as he spoke

"What's you deal with Yosuke?" Yuri said nonchalantly

"If it wasn't for him them my sister wouldn't be dead. It's his entire fault!" Naoki's soft spot for Yuri seemed to make him more open to talking, or yelling in this case as he uncovered his face and his eyes never left Yosuke's direction.

"Yosuke cared about your sister! How can anything that happened be his fault," Chie demanded looking at Naoki.

"If he really cared about her he should have been able to do something before she was killed! He was always bothersome enough to inconvenience her at home, at the store, and even got her to work at his place no matter all the sickening accouterments people said about her, and the family," He pushed Kanji back away from him and got up off the ground looking right in Yosuke," You're so full of shit! I heard you talk to her 'I'm here for you' 'I'll look after you' 'I'm always here for you' your all talk and no action. The fuck were you when she needed you the most

"That enough-"Yukiko started but was cut off by Yuri

"No he has the right to ask these questions," Yuri said this calmly and shocked everyone as they all looked at her," If you have lost someone you going to go after the person that promised them the world and seemed to deliver nothing. NO his reaction is justified if not a little misguided,"

"Yeah you didn't do a goddamn but play nice guy, but at the end of the day you couldn't do damn a thing!" Naoki looking back at Yosuke use wasn't looking him back in the eyes. It wasn't like Yosuke hadn't told himself all this before, still hearing it from someone else hurt a little more.

"Then what about you Naoki? Were you able to do anything?" Yuri said not looking at him," While you place blame on Yosuke, the hell were you able to do yourself. Aren't you projecting a little bit?"

Naoki looked rapidly very jumbled and dejected as he turned away for Yosuke to look at Yuri," Well…"

"Who are you really mad at? Yosuke or yourself? Because if you ask me your just trying to place blame on someone other than yourself….or your blaming someone who closely you can see yourself in….. When really no body could have done anything and that includes you. Naoki it's not your fault. You think she would be happy seeing you go around carrying a hatred that bares no true merit? If so you never really loved your sister,"

"But I warned her….. I told her… something bad was going to happen if she worked at Junes. I told her people would call her this and that, but she didn't listen! AND NOW SHE ISN'T HERE ANYMORE! AND THERE IS A GOD DAMN THING I COULD DO TO EVER HAVE HER BACK AGAIN! Just wait one day you'll need him and he will not be there to help you, not it's not my fault it's his stupid fucking ass,"

Yosuke reached to touch Naoki on the shoulder to calm him down but Naoki puched Yosuke right in the jaw bring Yosuke to the ground blood dripping from his mouth

"Don't lay you damn hands on me! Dirty motherfucker!" Naoki turned and walked off.

"What an asshole!" Chie said shaking her head as Kanji helped Yosuke off the ground.

"Can you really blame him? Yosuke is just like him remember? Even Yosuke said it himself 'Saki-senpai treats me just like her little brother' Naoki couldn't save his sister and Yosuke sorry to say couldn't save her either….To Naoki Yosuke and himself are almost one in the same….he wanted to protect her, and have her here with him as well…..Naoki doesn't really see Yosuke...no he sees himself…"

"Losing a loved one is always hard, and people all handle it in a different, and see the cause and reason of death in many different points of view. He blames himself, but puts that blames on the shoulders of another he sees just like himself without totally understanding and realizing it," Yukiko said sadly," What a sad way to live, but I can't say I would be any different given the same situation,"

Yosuke sighed and wiped his mouth and looked at Yuri," Why didn't you stop him you seemed to understand what was going on in his mind from the get go,"

"I've been in his shoes…even if someone else is right and shows you the truth of things, and you can even see it for yourself…that doesn't mean you will accept it right away or by them forcing the issue. Someone is dead what can you say or what can you do to make something like that right? Nothing….it's a cold reality to accept," Yuri looking at him her eyes full of sorrow for Naoki.

"We could have done more," Yosuke holding his head," There much have been something we could have said to him. I could save his sister, but I can help him…."

"Life isn't that easy all the time. We all have our own shadows to face. Some we go through alone when we are unwilling to accept reality" Yuri looked miserable," You can't help those that don't want to help themselves. But give it time. He isn't totally lost….just in pain,"

Trip To Be Continued


	20. Yuri and Yaoi?

It was dusk as the sun was starting to go down during the camping trip and all was quiet not a person was out actually running about, but for Kanji and Yuri who was carrying trays of food from her rental to the teacher area.. They were delivering the food to the teachers one by one instead of calling to all together to make sure another teacher didn't take the unusual serving of food they had prepared. . They smiled and played moral students, and showed all of the teachers great respect. Being straightforward most teachers at the school were pretty cool and really easy to get along with to a point. Well….all but for the one asshole…. They walked up to King Morn and offered him his food share," I hope you enjoy it, Sir," Yuri said benevolently and it threw him off for a second or two and to some extent alarmed him, but even he couldn't be scared for too long of the face she was making.

He took a taste of the food on top of the tray in front of Yuri and was staggered because it was outstanding," Ms. Narukami…..this is a….slightly above average job….I am impressed nevertheless you could cook at all to begin with….you can leave now," he wasn't about to really complement her, his egotism wouldn't let him. Maybe if he had dropped his pride then he might have been saved from the food that he was about to partake like Yuri, Kanji, and Yosuke did themselves.

Yuri and Kanji snickered softly walking away as they had made sure to put a little of Yuri food in there so he wouldn't blame her after he started eating Chie's and Yukiko's curry or at least he wouldn't know the source right off of the terrible events about to befall him. About the time they got back to the student's split camping area they heard a shriek of agony coming from the direction they had just left," Masson Accomplished," Yuri said evilly and patted Kanji on the back as he headed off To Yosuke's Tent, and Yuri to her own with the other girls.

Chie and Yukiko were in silence sitting in their tent when both of them perceived the sheik of King Moron off in the distant teacher camping area. They looked at each other and chuckled feeling little better while being entertained by the thoughts of King Moron wondering what the hell was going on with his body before Yukiko said," Well at least it was good for something…." They laughed as Yuri came into the tenting grinning herself and laid on the ground between the two girls who were sitting almost side by side. She was resting on Chie's legs with her back to Yukiko. Chie put an arm around Yuri as Yuri herself shut her eyes feeling comfort from her warmth.

The tent was one they had to themselves as a lot of the other girls called in sick or elected to bring their own tents so they could easily pick up in the morning and head out without having to wait on many others sharing the tent because of school arrangements. Chie had brought this one she had in her closet just sitting around collecting dusk. It was new because she hadn't been able to use it until this time being her family didn't go camping, and she herself didn't like the idea of camping alone for good reasons. Chie looked down a Yuri who had her eyes closed and was breathing lightly," Yuri….do you want me and Yukiko to teach you how to swim. It could come in handy…in both worlds" She felt Yuri shake for a second.

"As long as it isn't in the lake here fine…." Yuri mumbled like a child," Or any lake with snakes…."

"Yuri the lake here is shallow in a lot of the parts, and it is clean. There aren't any snakes...well a lot snakes anywhere near here….It's a mountain…."

"There are a lot of snakes in the mountain...I think," Yuri for all her knowledge at this time wasn't sure on this either way. It was the fear most likely blocking common sense or outdoor knowledge.

"You trust us don't you?" Chie playing the trust card," Would we ever lead you astray?"

"That's not fair!" Yuri pouted not looking up at her," Of course I trust you all. I just don't wanna go near a lake right now….please,"

Chie was rubbing Yuri's back with hearing the tone of Yuri's voice pleading them," Nothing bad is going to happen….but I guess we can teach you at a pool or something so it would be more comfortable," Chie couldn't make her feel bad if she wanted to, and thinking about it the lake here may not have been the best idea in the first place because of all the people around that could be looking at them for different reasons. She knew Yuri had most likely used that voice on her more than Yukiko know she could resist it, but she didn't care this wasn't anything harmful.

((Meanwhile in Yosuke's Tent))

"Kanji?"

"Yeah Senpai?" Kanji sitting near the tent entry way eating a box of animal crackers looking at every single one before eating them individually," What's up?"

"Why did you pick to come to this tent?" Yosuke asking laying back looking at the room of the tent," I don't mind or anything just a little bit curious by it,"

"Cause Yuri wouldn't let me go with her if I -"

"No idiot I mean….forget it,"

"Wait don't tell me you are still stuck on…that?" Kanji marginally raising his voice looking a Yosuke as he stopped eating his crackers," That was my shadow…well me….I'm fine around girls now. And it's not about guys and girls to begin with. Why you gotta make it weird?"

"No…no….maybe….I don't know… Look I have to know I am going to be safe with you in here tonight,"

"You are friends with somebody dating a girl, as well as who also has one of the most ironic first names and you not use to people like that? That's sad. It sounds like you're the one unsure of yourself Senpai" Kanji shaking his head looking at him," Attitudes like that is what make the world so unaccepting of those around them,"

"Don't dodge the question by tossing it back at me like that and putting words in my mouth," Yosuke now feeling slightly bad but he still needed to know.

"Looks to me like you are hoping I am that way yourself. I can understand…..but I am sorry senpai I can't fulfill you fantasies. I am a man that has seen the top of the mountain and it is to blissful to come back down from," Kanji grinning looking down into his box," I'm seen Nee-san in cute suits, dresses, and underwear I have made….I am for sure on the straight path that is unbending. I can't come where you're going,"

"The fuck you say to me….I'm not like that…no…I'm not," He stood up and looked at the entryway.

"A real man could prove it or are you just going to stand there with you tail between your legs and take it like a bitch?" Kanji was just egging him on now," Oh wait maybe you would like that my bad Senpai. I shouldn't judge how you like to enjoy your pass times,"

Yosuke marched out of the tent with Kanji dying of laughter after he left.

((Girls Tent))

Yuri was laying on top of Chie now while facing Yukiko as they talked about a few cooking ideas they could start with before moving back to curry and harder dishes," Try frying an egg first…..it may seem a little basic, but you would be shocked on how much it will help you later keeping textures right as seasoning food to your own taste just right," Yuri went rosy in the face as Chie had a firm hold of her butt and was slowly playing with her by rubbing it as she talked," Stop it…..Yukiko is right here"

"I don't mind," Yukiko said plainly who was just sitting there like nothing was out ordinary at all.

Chie chuckled as Yuri heaved a sigh," Is everyone in our group of friends so peculiar? This is something that normally would freak other girls out, or other people"

"Why? I don't see a point in freaking out about two people who love or like each other being em…touchy feely. Would be the same if it was two guys, or a guy and girl doing it to me,"

"And if you remember her Shadow was hitting on you as well, meaning she is getting a good view of you assets as well right now. So I am sure she is enjoying the show as I would," Chie spoke softly kissing Yuri's neck.

Yukiko with red," Well emm….anyway-"

Suddenly the entryway at the tent came open with a bang. Chie and Yukiko screamed and kicked at the figure that had come through the entryway. They finally stopped kicking at as they looked at the figure and realized it was Yosuke," Oh dear….," Chie sighed as she let Yuri go as she turned in her arms to look for herself what they were kicking at.

Yuri rubbed her head in frustration," You know he could have said he was coming in or something. The heck did he think was going to happen? These place is full of guys other than him no way we could have known it was him," She leaned into Chie's beast turning her head to look up a Chie face upside down," What you think we should do?"

Chie shrugged," I guess we could leave him here and go to his tent? I don't think he is waking up for a while,"

"No cause I think Kanji is over there, and bad if we are found on the boy's side with a guy in the tent we could end up expelled," Yukiko said…but soon realized something," But Yosuke is here so the situation is the same. Dragging him out we would risk getting caught as well,"

As they thought it over they heard a voice from outside the tent," Yuri Nee-san, Chie-Senpai, Yukiko-Senpai? Is Yosuke Senpai there? I have been looking everywhere for him…._I couldn't have possibly known he would end up here with you guys,"_

Yuri smirked while hearing the swift change of tone in Kanji's statement as he went on. She distinguished something was up," You two must have had some kind of words or a fight maybe?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe what u was hearing when he said something about him being into men. It really scared me the way he was looking at me so I sent him outside to cool down so he could get his mind together and we could have a calm chat without a fight breaking out. Didn't think he would end up here sorry about that I should have followed him instead of letting him wonder alone," Kanji lied hoping Yuri would understand the joke behind all of this.

Yuri talked in a hushed tone where Kanji could her. She spoke in a malevolent manner," Oh my poor sweet brother you must have been so scared. I never knew Yosuke was into men like that,"

Chie and Yukiko looked at each other until they figured it out," Oh and all that Yuri this and that was just a cover. He must have had it so had masking his true self," Chie running a hair through Yuri her," We must tell him it's ok if he is that way…no matter how long it takes,"

"Indeed, we must…over and over again," Yukiko with a grin on her face chuckling wildly as Kanji opened the tent and dragged Yosuke out by his feet.

"See you guys in the morning," Kanji said before they both disappeared from the tent.

Trip To Be Continued.


	21. Wonders

**_6/18 Last Day of the School Camping Trip ((Late Morning))_**

Yosuke was sedentary sitting at the lake bank looking at the water stream down the lake brook. He like the rest of the gang had packed up their belongings after being dismissed by the teachers (King Moron was absent). They were at liberty to leave and go home anytime they pleased. He elected to have Yuri drive him home like Kanji, Chie, and Yukiko were going to themselves so they could have more time to hang out with one another before the trip was truly over for them. His head was killing him and he didn't remember last night very clearly but he did understand that he may have been fooled into leaving his tent, but still not really for sure how it occurred. But for the time being leaving all that side he had swayed the others to come to the lake with him even Yuri who objected but only agree to come if she wasn't force, tricked, fooled, or anything to get in the lake. Yosuke promised her nothing was going to happen but that being said Yosuke noticed she looked really pissed off at him before he went ahead and came to the lake before the rest. He guessed himself that she agreed to come only so the rest could have fun and enjoy themselves at the lake which was nice and all but didn't really seem fair for Yuri to make herself uneasy to please them. He really was starting to feel bad for feeling like he just forced her to come here to satisfy himself.

Chie was keeping a hold of Yuri as they walked with Yukiko and Kanji to the lake slowly after finished putting their things way in the car. Yukiko wondered off a head of them as she saw something that caught her eye in the lake water it seemed really out off to her and out of place. Chie was reminded of an irritated kitten as she held on to Yuri arm as they walked, and the closer they got to the lake the more she seemed to hiss and whimper. After they arrived at the lake bank the stare Yuri kept giving Yosuke was like a kitten stalking it's newly found prey. She sits on the ground holding her knees to her chest with a very angry look in her eyes after Chie let her to go check on Yosuke and see what he had planned seeing as he dragged them all here.

Yosuke put on a grin as he approached Yuri on the ground as Chie looked at him shaking her head trying to tell him it was a bad idea. He paid this no mind as he got ready for it whatever was going to happen and attempted to be friendly to her," Y-you ok Yuri? Nice day….G-good weather,"

Yuri stared at him growling lowly," Please just leave me alone, ok?"

'Yup I then fucked up…..she normally would yell at me, jokingly hit me, or just sarcastically play along….now she is pissed,' Yosuke sighed turning around looking at Kanji," You sure I didn't do anything last night that pissed her off? Cause actually I didn't think she would be this mad just coming to a lake" he walked with Chie over to were Kanji was standing a ways back from Yuri.

Kanji shook his head as he gave a slight grin," Nothing last night….would make her this angry…maybe. But yeah she has this always had this reaction coming to or near a lake since me on total mistake pushed her in that one with the snakes"

"It's no fun if she is just going to sit there angry the whole time," Yosuke sighed as Chie walked up beside him.

"Well you shouldn't have planned to come here in the first place? I just hope she isn't mad at me and Yukiko for bringing her out here….You know she is our ride home…..she could up and leave…." Chie said looking back a Yuri. She didn't think she would leave her and the rest there….she hoped she wouldn't" I could tell last night while we were talking in our tent…she really doesn't care for lakes what so ever….she was pleading us not to bring her here…."

Yosuke thought about this or a second. Something to him just seemed a bit off, Yuri wasn't this feeble of a person no matter what the reason was she was always resilient and willing to go against her fears," wait something doesn't seem right. Kanji according to you and her she has a fear of snakes in lakes? And it's because of that time you have been talking about, but that doesn't make total sense to me…."

"Why do you say that?" Chie asked looking back to him away from Yuri's direction.

"Well she is scared of murder's….. better to say she was very terrified of them before facing or accepting her shadow right? But wouldn't a fear like that be more extreme than a fear of snakes in lakes?" Yosuke pondered as he talked so only they could him," Kanji what was she like before the accident? I mean around things like lakes or if you noticed anything peculiar about her behavior concerning them"

Kanji looked a little uncanny as he seemed to be thinking over it in his mind," Well thinking back on it….she always seemed a little weird when it came to lakes. She was a monster back then chasing down bikers, and pursuing them on foot alone, but when it came to going near lakes it was like she was a little…well a child….fearful and reluctant are really the best words my mind can come up…sorry. Her motivation would get weaker and she would even at times just gave up the chase when a lake was coming near,"

"Hold up a second you said one time she got mad at you for real about her not being able to swim? Were you lying, because you started talking about that joke rumor right after you mentioned that," Chie asked lowly looking a little concerned.

"No that was true…Wait why does that matter Senpai?" Kanji rubbing her chin in a thought provoking manner

"Did that happen before or after the accident?"

Kanji eyes broadened," Yeah it happened a week before the accident…She was mad because I said…um….'Daddy never took you to the lake and let you swim'….I didn't really see why she got upset. We were just talking about our families and what we did together. So at the time it seemed like a harmless joke, and this was before the thing with my dad….."

"Thinking about it right now….has she ever mentioned her parents besides what they did?" Yosuke spoke up looking at the lake," It's a little weird. All she will talk about is her cousin bit by bit, and her time with Kanji. She never talks about family things…. well at least not with me"

"I know she hates her dad," Kanji interjected looking really gloomy," That's the only thing she every said about him back then…after….stuff with my own….."

**_((2 Years Ago)))_**

Younger Kanji and Yuri were laying on the ground in the Inaba Park under a tree watching clouds go by.

"Nee-san what is…your Dad like….I see him a great man who is leagues better than my old man" Kanji asked looking at Yuri who was just lying back on the ground.

"There nothing good about him in good conscience. He is no better than….any other Dad, All he does is hurt me, and use me…..at night. I hate him….fucking piece of shit," Yuri spoke steady but her voice was full of anger. She was more herself and honest with Kanji after the events involving his father.

"What do you mean use? I don't understand?" Kanji sit up looking confused," I hope…you not saying…."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe use isn't the right word. But I know I am nothing to him half the time at the very least"

"I can't see that I think any dad would love his daughter to no ends if she was like you," Kanji feeling bad for Yuri cause she seemed to an outstanding person, and child any parent would be proud to have in his eyes.

"'Love' can be twisted into many different meanings. I would love a dad who would just teach me to swim, I would love a dad who told he loved me plainly, I would love a dad who loved me period," Yuri looking at the clouds as if she wished she was one of them.

"Oh…..sorry….I didn't mean to bring up bad feelings…l-let's just forget it,"

"Yeah…."Yuri said softly be her voice grew to a whisper" Nii-san…..Hey I have a question of my own. You think anyone would care if I killed myself or would miss me?

"OF COURSE YOU IDIOT! Me being one of them!" Kanji jumped up and yelled at her.

"I see…."

**_((Present))_**

Kanji just narrated a portion of his past with Yuri he didn't go pass what he needed to, because there were still things he knew that they didn't and it still wasn't time for them to know yet or at least he didn't want to tell them himself…No that was Yuri's call.

Chie and Yosuke both looked very uneasy "What did she mean by the word 'use' back then? I certainly am trying not to think the worst but when you add the words together in a phase like hurt , and night….that doesn't sound….for lack of a better word good," Yosuke still staring into the lake clenching his fist. It was starting to slowly make Yuri's actions make more sense the more that he learned about her. Everything some was being mistreated, beaten down, the anger they heard she had at Kanji's father, the pain and rage they felt she had after seeing what happened to Ai….. It would make anyone mad and upset, but Yuri always seemed to understand the pain a little too well.

"I don't know if she meant that….Cause she is ok with your jokes and teases about her body and so on. And a person that goes through something like that…isn't that open I would believe But I really can't be sure to be straightforward, because everyone is different…." Kanji sighed feeling like a small weigh on his body from the sadness he felt." But we all know Yuri isn't normal right? Could there be another meaning behind it. I am at a lost here my head doesn't work as fast as hers does….but I just have a feeling everything is not what it appears to be…"

Chie shook her head," Yuri is normal….Yuri is just Yuri….I sick of talking about this…." She left the two boys looking close to tears herself.

"Maybe we are over thinking this…." Yosuke looking up at Kanji," At least I am hoping that is the case"

Chie walked to Yuri," Let's go…." She looked down at Yuri leaning over and offering her hand.

Yuri looked up at her and gave a weak smile," No go enjoy the lake-"

"I said let's go! You not having fun sitting her how could I have fun when you not! You don't wanna be here do you?" Chie was getting upset not at Yuri but it was more the fact she never seemed to think about herself," Stop be so selfless and tell me what you wanna do! I sick of seeing you hurting!"

Yuri nodded looking pitiful looking upset but keeping a calm voice" I wanna go home…..I don't wanna be here…." As she spoke she felt someone coming up behind her.

"I am in truth very apologetic for my delay, but please you can't go home just yet Narukami," The voice from behind her said that made Chie look up from Yuri and looked confused," We need to speak only for an instant if you will,"

"Naoto-kun….why are you. You not enrolled in our school…I believe," Chie said questioning why a private detective would be all the way out here just too seemingly talk.

"I am here to talk to Alice about Wonderland," Naoto smirked," I ask all over and was lead here to seek you,"

Yuri understood the metaphor the question was how Naoto could know about 'wonderland' She stood up off the ground and looked and turned to look a Naoto," Fine I myself would like to see how far this rabbit hole goes," Kanji and Yosuke noticed Yuri stood and ran over to her and Chie. Yuri held up her hand as they reached where they were standing. Yukiko followed them holding what looked like a piece of glass after noticed what was going on" What do you wish to speak of? Alas my dear funny I believe the role Alice would fit you better then I"

"Ok Cheshire, you are known for vexing conversations, and raising philosophical points that annoy or baffle people so I predict the guise of a that cat would fit you better," Naoto motioned them to move away from the lake more as she had been overlooking Yuri's behavior from afar for a few minutes and deduced she wasn't comfortable around lakes," What would you do if I were trapped in wonderland?

"Does that question truly require an answer or are you just confirming the facts that you already know," Yuri said as they reached a tree far away from the lake and stopped walking.

"Does it matter if the question is asked out loud; if one only wishes to hear the answer spoken instead of what one's mind confirms to be true or not Kitten?" Naoto responded.

"Does one who seeks riddles really know the true, or do you speak lies to gasp the true in your own hands, and do away with these facades and fabrications that worlds have cast on us all? Form where I stand you still clasp onto your own persona while trying the figure out the masks of others around you Alice"

"It is not for me to seek the admiration of others, but to figure out the lies that this world and others hold close to their hearts…..But I strive for more to know myself, and to understand those I loved and those I wish to love more"

Yuri didn't respond right away which caused Yosuke, Kanji, Chie, and Yukiko to stare at her. They didn't follow everything being said but the sudden pause made them a little worried," Embrace thy temperament be it true for I will at all epochs save a place….for you"

Yukiko raised an eyebrow "Wait did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah Naoto is my friend and I can in my heart I can feel that," Yuri said sighing.

"Oh….." Yukiko went red," Never mind"

Naoto stared at Yuri as it seemed they were about to continue," ….The mood is gone…."

Yuri looked unhappy" Yeah, Yukiko killed it….shame" Yukiko rolled her eyes

"So your answer? May I ask what it is?"

"Be careful….please. I'll make sure we are there. I….I don't want you to do it still….it's doesn't might full since to me"

"I'll put my fate in you as I try and solve this mystery. Please Kitten, become a wizard and send you as I go down this yellow brick road"

"We will meet at the end of the road Dorothy," Yuri said with a serious look in her eyes.

Naoto smiled softly turning around walking away," Please save me, Yuri,"

Yuri turned to the others with an apprehensive expression on her face. Yosuke grabbed her shoulder," Ok I think I understand what was said, but please no more metaphors, and speaking in questions,"

"Naoto is going to make himself bait to draw out the killer and try to get information on them….adding to that somehow Naoto's knows about the TV world," Yuri said sitting on the ground where she was sitting," It's stupid….but I know no matter what I say there is no talking him out of it-"

"Wait how would he know about the TV world?" Chie asked sitting down by her. After she set down with Yuri she put an arm around her and started rubbing her hair as she looked honestly stressed out. She put on strong face but Chie and the rest knew by now her mind was going all over the place. And no one could blame her, because their minds were all running a million miles a minute.

"He is a private detective and from what we know very intelligent. It's not out of the ordinary if he has been tracing or shadowing our movements somehow. But the only person who has been to the TV since Kanji's recuse has been…Yuri…" Yosuke said as he was leaning against the nearby tree," Sorry Yuri I am not saying it's your fault or nothing but…."

"It's fine you may be right the last time I went I was just running through Junes and people kept trying talk to me about that live report, and I tried the best I could to make no one was watching but I did kinda run and jump into the TV. But the thing about that is, you wouldn't be able to guess what happened from that ….it would just seem like a stupid moment were your eyes may be playing tricks on you," Yuri sighed," No, he doesn't really know what is going on with that world, but just guessing based on events he was be perceiving,"

"Smart…but why risk something like this?" Chie asked everyone around her.

"Well she is a detective…and I kinda called him out on the live TV Report. It may be a matter of pride even if he isn't from around here," Yuri said softly.

"Or this the only way to get results cause like you said the police department are not doing their jobs, and they may not be letting Naoto do his job," Yukiko putting the glass looking fragment in front of them," By the way there is something the water. I don't think it's safe for anyone to go in,"

"Looks like a drinking glass fragment…."Kanji looking at it.

"I guess we better go," Yosuke sighed," We can go out to a pool sometime where it's safe, or something else. Besides….right now isn't really the time to be out and about…we go to check some things out," he would use his plan another time, and really this didn't seem like the time to be out splashing in a lake.

Yuri stood up with Chie off the ground and looked at all of them in as she stumbled with her words," I…I am sorry if I ruined your fun…."

Yosuke sighed and petted her on the head," It wouldn't have been as fun without splashing with us anyway," He said but he mind was on Naoto, and at the same time still wondering what the deal was with Yuri and her Dad.

Yukiko shoo k her head," Didn't we say we understood you. Honestly stop saying sorry all the time for stuff like this,"

Chie smiled gently," Yeah, but you're not one to talk Yukiko,"

"Chie, don't call me out on this. You know what I am trying to say," Yukiko turning red," We just can't have the leader unsure of herself…..she has to know we always support her…."

"Couldn't you have just said that," Chie chuckled," still had to call you on that. But we all understand,"

They all left laughing, but their minds were hard at work on the case at hand, and the person risking their own life to get the answers they all were seeking.

**_6/18 ((Night))_**

Chie was taking a shower before heading to her room to do her homework with Yuri she had to get done before Monday, tomorrow being Sunday she didn't want to spend all day worrying about getting it done plus she had other things to worry about on her mind. She like the rest was worried about Naoto and his plan to be bait to fish out information on the murderer. She had honestly hoped Yuri had gotten the wrong idea when she was speaking with him, but somehow she knew better. The look that Yuri wore on face that day had said enough for her to guess she was disillusioning herself in over thinking the matter, and also adding onto that she knew Yuri wasn't the type to worry over nothing when it came to people.

Yuri was laying in Chie's room on her bed looking at the ceiling with a blank empty look on her face. She had taken a shower and slipped on a long shirt to sleep in over her underwear she had over Chie's. Her mind was focused on Naoto most of the day and how stupid it was for' him' to put himself at risk just to get information on the killer. But if she was to think about hard enough they had been doing the same thing really just by going into the world without a real clue as to what it was or who the person was doing everything, and both of which even now were still a huge mystery. The second time they had went into that world they did it blindly and just going in to try and get information….it was hard to find fault in Naoto when they were really no different, but for the fact they for the most part none of them had ever went it alone.

Chie walked in the room wrapped in a towel and started at Yuri. The look on her face was almost scary….well better to say the lack of an expression at all as she was zoned out in thought and Chie by now could recognize what was going on. She walked over and climbed on top of her," Yuri?" Putting her right hand on Yuri's face while her left hand was on the bed holding a little off of Yuri stare into Yuri's eyes. Yuri seemed too snapped out of being zoned out after Chie called her and touched her face. Chie smiled and kissed her on the lips before pulling back," Good I was worried you were going to be stuck like that from now on,"

Yuri chuckled," Sorry zoned out while thinking I guess," She wrapped her arms around Chie and pulled tightly to her feeling her body against her own.

"I-I'm not even wearing sleeping cloths," Chie feeling the towel between them coming undone slowly as they bodies met one another.

"Like I care" Yuri grin wickedly before kissing smoothly and passionately as her arms wrapped tighter around her.

Chie returned the kiss deep red but enjoying feeling her body on Yuri barely covered in her towel. Her left hand left the bed as Yuri had pulled her down, and now it was at Yuri's hips under the long shirt playing with the side of Yuri's underwear pulling at them as her lips explored Yuri's. The sensitivity of Yuri's lips, the fragrance of her sweet hot body, and the sensation of her delicate touch was ecstasy to Chie in every sense of the word being nothing at this moment was better than being with her.

Yuri dragged up the towel above Chie butt before running a hand slowly down her curvaceous backside playfully while her other pushed Chie softly back from her kiss so she could suck and kiss Chie's neck. She sucked on her neck gentle yet roughly making Chie whimper slightly in pleasure with her mouth open. Yuri spanked her butt slight," Shh not so loud," Between kisses on the neck as she flipped Chie off her making her go on the bed on her back.

The towel opened as Chie was now laying on the bed, and Yuri got on top of her and slowly started kissing and licking her way down Chie's body, ending up with her head between her thighs kissing each of them in turn before focusing her attention inward sticking out her tongue..

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_A/N: This seems to not be going up right it keeps cutting off and not showing up later. Hope it fixes itself soon._**


	22. Pie?

_**A/N ((Because of the Glitch the last Chapter was edited at the end because it kept getting cut off, and I assumed I was doing something wrong. So you kind have to read the end of that Chapter to understand why this is like this or the joke...))(( P.S. I am a little ashamed I had so much fun writing this one. ))**_

6/19 ((Noon at Junes))

Everyone had agreed to meet up that Sunday at noon to discuss Naoto and the case. Yuri had drove Chie and herself there on her motorcycle from Chie's house. She called the Dojima's Residence to check on Nanako. She was happy to hear that her Uncle was home with Nanako, but felt pronounced guiltiness by what Nanako said before ending the call," I wish you and dad would make up Onee-chan" Yuri wished it was that easy. She wouldn't stay at the house on days her Uncle was there, and would only come if he called her telling her he had to work and leave Nanako alone. She didn't understand why she was so mad at him but she felt like he was hiding something from her and she was feed up with secrets, lies, and decent. Long story short she spent a lot of days at Chie's for more than one reason.

Chie was sitting in the Junes Food Court holding Yuri tightly in her arms as Yuri was sitting in her lap with her head back on Chie's left shoulder with her eyes shut. It seemed she was resting at one time but over the time while they were waiting on everyone she had fallen asleep while being in Chie's warm embrace. Chie smiled in contentment as she rested her own head gently on the side of Yuri's.

Yukiko arrived and took a seat next to them. She smiled as she tapped Chie lightly on her back," having fun? "She snickered lightly as Chie to some extent moved her head in a nod. Yukiko flagged down Yosuke who was walking by to request an order for some water.

Yusuke had to work so he couldn't sit down with them like he wanted to at the minute. He himself was certainly sluggish because he was up all the previous night during the last of his homework and wondering how Naoto was going to sit his trap for the killer while maybe taking some precautions to make sure nothing worst happened to himself. They didn't have a clue if the killer may even be on to them, and would suddenly change his or her pattern in how they had been throwing people into the TV, and that was worrying. The more he had time to think about this situation the more senseless Naoto's idea was to him. As he walked to the table he remembered Yuri and Chie had ordered food when they both had arrived," Sorry a little shorthanded today so the food is running a little behind on being prepared. But Yuri wanted the pie right?

"What! Oh…yeah…yeah…." Chie who wasn't thinking about their order as she was running her finger through Yuri's hair as Yosuke had come up turning pale and red as the word pie was mentioned.

Yosuke elevated an eyebrow," Ok….weird…um you feeling okay Chie? You look a slightly pale right now. And a little bit red. Are you feeling sick?"

"I am feeling great Yosuke. Thanks for asking," Chie spoke softly turning her attention back to Yuri wrapping both arms back around her.

Yosuke took a few steps back," Oh no….no….no….every time you or Yuri are this nice something bad happens. My stomach is still getting over what you and Yukiko-san feed us. Please whatever you are planning to cook or do let me have another week. A man can only take so much"

"Don't be silly I'm not planning anything at all, relax. It's just…a great day to be alive…the sites, the sounds, the fragrances it just makes you feel alive. You feel me Yosuke?" Chie's voice so gentle it felt like the wind picked up as she talked with a gentle smile on her face.

Yosuke grimaced," Yeah…sure….why not crazy lady. Just when you decide to do whatever you are planning remember I am your frienddddd….. Say it with me now friendddddd…." He walked away shaking his head after taking Yukiko order for water. All this aside he had other things to get done at other tables.

" So what did you two do last night?" Yukiko beamed after she finished laughing silently find her friends interaction amusing, but she was a little confused why Chie was so jumpy when the word pie had been brought up but bushed it off for the moment.

Chie turned rosy," Homework, yeah Yuri is great at teaching things orally…with such passion and vigor. She really makes things scorching on the mind and hard to forget. Even when I was wet…behind the ears she never stopped serving me more knowledge….."

Yukiko looked impressed more than anything with Chie seemingly enlarged terminology," Oh I see. Maybe I should get her to teach me orally to some time," She said as Kanji showed up and took a set across the table from them with a wave of greeting.

Kanji was sitting across from them looking a little confused as he had come in on the tail of the conversation," What does orally mean? I've heard a version of the word but I don't think I am understanding this one the way you are saying it,"

"It's means to say or do with your mouth in most cases," Yukiko plainly," I will admit it is not a commonly used word anymore. So yeah saying Yuri was teaching Chie homework orally is a bit strange now that I think about" Yukiko looked to the table _'wait something seems off'_

"Oh….so the word I thinking is oh…ohhhhh…..Now when you say homework…you mean homework right Yukiko-senpai….like book work?" Kanji stammering on getting odd ideas in his mind about what they were really talking about, but thinking it was just him maybe overthinking it.

"Of course Kanji what other kind…of…homework…." Yukiko slowly starting to think about a joke she had made a will back about homework with Chie and Yuri and slowly turned her head to look at Chie," Chie….homework?"

Chie shook her head," You're getting the wrong," She shook her head so hard Yuri yawned and opened her eyes. Chie noticed and jumped on the chance to have Yuri help her out," Yuri angel….tell them what we did last night"

"Well homework, and I ate Chie's Pie…it was good," Yuri said shrugging as Kanji's and Yukiko mouths hit the floor

"Yuri!" Chie said shaking her by the shoulders.

"What I was teaching you to cook an apple pie and I ate it after words. You don't have to be embarrassed it was very good in my opinion" Yuri said like nothing was wrong at all.

"Oh! Ok...I see…." Yukiko said smiling as he face turned back to normal hearing this," Chie must be embarrassed cause she thought it came out bad."

"No it was sweet, juicy, melted in my mouth, the fruit…it was just right, had to nibble on it a little bit, you know tease it in my mouth to it, and suck on it, but it was outstanding," Yuri spoke softly as she oddly had her pointed curled with the end of it in her mouth," Delicious…."

Kanji still looked confused," Ok, damn that's so high praise there Chie-senpai. I didn't think you had it in you….Nee-san must be a great teacher,"

Chie was bright red by this point," No…..she is but…..s-she's giving me too much credit,"

Yosuke walked to the table and to a set by Kanji and threw his head back over the chair," So what you guys talking about,"

"Oh about Yuri eating Chie's juicy pie," Kanji said laying back in his chair.

Yosuke nodded," Oh ok….." He suddenly was up right staring at the two girls after what had been said really hit him," Wait wait!?"

Yuri gave Yosuke a sinfully innocent smile," Yosuke we are only talking about _cooking_. I like my pie _hot_ by the way"

_**To Be Continued**_


	23. Day Before Breaking

6/20 ((Morning))

Yuri set at the dinner time with Nanako eating breakfast as they watched the morning news. Right when Yuri was getting ready to get up and wash her plate and ask Nanako if she was done with hers as well when a new special report came on that made her freeze in place in the middle of her actions.

"We are here live with Naoto Shirogane the young detective with the mind of a genius that is sure to outclass the whole Inaba police department. It has come to our knowledge that the Inaba police are lacking in proper man power to solve the current murders so as a preceding effort they have started hiring outside help to do their jobs for them. Tell me are the police of any aid in your investigations," The reporter on the scene spoke in a condescending manner when talk about the police department. Yuri couldn't help but think this new found outright dislike of the police was her fault as well because of her being outspoken on TV about her feeling during the Live Interview she had.

"Well there is a minor amount of resistance understandably because of my stage of development in the case and this is a penetrating matter to go on none the less, but I have confidence in they are doing their best to be accommodating even if at times it may seem otherwise. These are hard times, and doing what needs be done can be difficult to discern for individuals at times. I must say to not be too worried for I have a feeling hopefully soon all this will come to an end regarding these problematic times in addition this town will be able to go back to their day to day lives in peace," Naoto spoke naturally tranquil to the reporter. Naoto calm was remarkable to behold in front of the bothersome reporter.

"You say all that but a little while back we had a young adolescent on here during a horrible time who said the police force and detectives were not doing their jobs in the smallest amount and if the two were even trying this town would not be a bad off as it is now. What makes you think everything will just be sugar and rainbows soon just because you say it will. That girl seemed to have a better grasp on reality then this ambitious thinking you yourself own,"

"….You may perhaps be right….she may possibly be right, but the faults of the past have no bearing on me being here now, and I will do whatever that is in my power to cooperative in bringing a stop to all this foolishness. I am not afraid to put my life on the line to end all this pointless manslaughter. And it's my hope once the murders have been stopped the other corruptions will be handle in greater ease by the police department. That girl…yes she may have been accurate, but that doesn't mean stuff cannot change with the assistance of others…. She is the one that showed me that," Naoto responded in a to some extent lower manner….. His words to all appearances being more thought out.

"Oh so you are acquainted with the girl in question? Is she someone you have known for a long time which is why you decided to take action now? Is she someone special to you maybe, and that is the reason you are so eager to take on this case and prove yourself to her…..hum interesting? Are you courting, dating, socializing….because it's this reporter's opinion you would young man make a very adorable couple with that young woman," The reporter hurdling at a chance to find scandalous gossip mixed into with this other story at hand.

Naoto looked flushed as he started to escape the reporter," I believe that is enough inquiries, because it gives me impression you have went of topic sir. I wish you good day," Naoto walked off with the people around them jumping to ask him questions as he worked his way through the horde of people trying to see the newscast firsthand.

"Oh for fucks sake…." Yuri whined looking at the TV with apprehension and embarrassment.

"Onee-chan Swear! No! No! Bad Onee-chan! Bad! NO! " Nanako looking upset with hint of a smirk.

"Sorry….wait I'm not a dog brat" Yuri picking Nanako over her head both of them laughing before putting her down. She was unable to call to mind Nanako was there for a minute when she was talking to himself after seeing the report. She took Nanako's empty place and washed it with her own before they set off for school.

6/20 ((Afterschool ))

Kanji walked in Yuri's, Yukiko's, Chie's and Yosuke's classroom and saw Yuri face down on her desk with Chie standing over her frowning rubbing Yuri's back. Yosuke we sitting on the floor by her desk and was looking through a notebook he had in his lap. Yukiko was sitting in front of Yuri's desk turned toward them talking now and again. Kanji strolled over to join them," I am guessing she saw the report this morning?" he said standing next to Chie looking down at Yuri. He could guess why she was a little worn out.

"Yeah and people have been questioning her all day because they mentioned the 'girl' from the report a little while back. It is not ask bad as you would think but still considering everything else going on… it's a little bit taxing because the barrage of questions are an extraordinary amount no matter how you look at it. Sad really you would think people would have something else to do besides badger a young girl," Yukiko knowing what it was like to have people not leave you alone because of a moment on TV," Sorry Yuri,"

"I hate the media," Yuri muffed voice came from the desk," If I ever see that reporter again I going to slap him right in the dick…." Kanji and Yosuke found this amusing but painful.

"Yup exhausting to say the least being how damn annoying people can get. On the blight side I am pleasantly surprised Yuri hasn't gone off on anyone yet. She has been very nice and calm about all of it." Chie said sitting on Yuri's desk moving her head a little," But all that aside I think we all see Naoto's plan right?" Chie looking bothered as the thought of someone keen enough to risk their life like this way was both inspirational and distressing

"Yeah….we sure do…" Kanji said a little confused but quickly thought about it and figured out what they meant," Oh right everyone was on TV before getting taken. So…that news report was a set up? So Naoto is fishing for killers? "

"Yeah, meaning Naoto has also guessed all the victims have been on TV first before getting kidnapped or killed, and it only been happening to people in Inaba. So having a news broadcast only appearing in Inaba on the local news would narrow down the possible people that is could be doing all of this." Yosuke said grimly for the reason that even knowing all of this it still was going to be a hard time figuring out who and why there were killing people. Well the why did matter really only the who did so they could stop them.

"So now it a matter of waiting isn't it? I mean if we stop Naoto we learn nothing about the killer, but if we let it go on we risk letting someone innocent get hurt. If we try and spy on Naoto till he gets taken there is a chance we waste our time and someone else gets taken or the killer finds out what we are up to and changes his tactics," Chie looked to the ground," So many what ifs….."

"Why does it seem like everything we do is a damned if you do damned if you don't situation. We can't get ahead without losing in some way," Yosuke sighed," but no one ever said it was going to be easy so there is no reason to worry about things getting harder, because they just will. But that means we have to be stronger to rise to the challenge…even if it seem like an uphill battle. That being said what is our next move leader," Yosuke looking to Yuri.

Yuri lifted her head off the desk and looked down at him," Don't ask stupid questions that you already know the answers to," She groaned with a slight smirk," We have to be ready for what is to come next. If Naoto is taken we have to be on top of it and head right into the TV. He knows the risk of what may happen to him but he is counting on us to be able to 'save' him. That being said I don't believe the TV killer will change his or her methods, but the other killer is the one we can't account for…the one using the murders as a mask…for their own"


	24. The Real Story Begins

**_June 22 at Junes Department Store 4:53 PM_**

Yosuke stood looking at the TV they routinely used to go inside the TV domain. Everyone had partaken in a search before agreeing to meet up and head into the TV world after two days of not being capable of finding Naoto or getting in contact with 'him' in the slightest. They all settled that more than to be expected the attraction had been set on 'him' and now it was time for the main performance to be put into effect as their roles to play had come up…...they also be pointed out this was annoying way to say the killer had taken the bait to Yosuke who had phased it this way trying to sound like Yuri. Yosuke was waiting on the others to arrive and was keeping the store managed where not to many people were inside at one time even if he did have the day off he was working overtime to help the group make this transitory crossover easier and cause less wait and hassle for them all…as a byproduct of all this extra effort he was being praised highly by his other co-workers to which he responded it was just all in a day's work and get back to work.

Yukiko arrived first as she was unaccompanied wondering the store leisurely making her way to the Electronics' Department trying not to make too much of a scene so not stand out too much. She leaned on a wall as Yusuke appeared walking by and stopped to talk to her," Feeling alright Yukiko-san….. sorry to say this but you are not looking to good right now. Your skin is a little pale and your eyes look mighty blood shot to me…did you perhaps have trouble sleeping last night?" Yosuke noticed she looked really bad as he greeted her causing him to worry about her wellbeing. He was guessing that the stress everyone was going through may have affected her more than others being everyone handle stress different so it wasn't out of the realm of reasoning that it played on her more.

She looked at him and heaved a sigh," I don't know I just really have a bad feeling about this today for some reason….So I may not have been getting the best sleep worried about Naoto and everything else going on around here as well," Yukiko looked at her friend and felt dread that couldn't be explained as she talked…why did something just feel off? Suddenly something or more so someone caught Yukiko's eyes and it was a boy with silver-grey hair and gray pale eyes passing her and gave her a faint smile when he took notice of her looking at him. He reminded her of someone that she knew but she couldn't put her finger on it. He keeps on passing by as he seemed to be head to the Electronics' Department

**_Outside Junes Department Store Roof_**

Outside it was a rainy day as the sky with murky with storm clouds and the rain was coming down heavy. Yuri was standing in the rain on the Junes Department Building roof looking up at the sky as the rain hit her face hard. She didn't want to go inside just yet as she was waiting on a call from Chie to go get her but her phone was at Chie's house from another night so she was just waiting until 5:00pm to go to her house. She had spent two days investigating her surroundings as to try and get a clue on the homicides in Inaba. Naoto had his deception set but that was for one killer. Yuri was trying to decipher from what she could gather who the second killer could be because she was apprehensive they would try something to some degree and put Naoto in supplementary endangerment, but as it was right now she found no leads to the subsequent murderer or ties to anyone in general that might be the killer that they could look in on in greater examination. Everyone had been keeping their ears to the ground for anything that would help them; anything that seemed odd or out of place that could lead them to clues about the cases going on. Dejectedly nothing fresh was turning up for them being everything they found they already knew and couldn't go any farther into at the time

"What good is it going to do you to attempt and save the people in this town? Isn't the world of man predestined to fail at the very moment when it was created? All you are going through is because those people are gradually breaking you….yes I can feel it sister….you are leisurely starting to lose your hold on your own mind. You don't know the fabrications from certainties when it comes to people telling you about yourself," Said a lenient voice from behind Yuri as she sensed arms warp around her midriff. Yuri knew the voice of Marie well and didn't move at all," You wonder don't you if everything you dredge up is existent or not? You feel like the people in your family closest to you are just hiding things from you. Questions plague like what is genuine and what is counterfeit…..yes these things are locked away in your soul bit by bit breaking you as you wonder about them,"

"What do you want Marie-onee-chan…..you don't come to places like this much. Do you have a point or are you just rambling?" While hearing all of this Yuri was a little scared of how insightful Marie was being while speaking. It was like Marie was inside her own head talking over everything she had at one time said or thought in the last two months. Yuri sudden felt bizarre as she was thinking back on Marie's words...….Marie didn't speak like this normally," You're not Marie...who the hell are you? Maris is much more Tsunade"

"Don't be a jerk I am just worried about you. Stupidjerkofasisiter….."

Yuri chuckled," That's more like it but really what's going on with you?" Yuri could tell it was really her but something was a little bit off to her and she didn't get why that was." Why the sudden deep message?

"I have to warn you…..the killer you are seeking right now is more dangerous than you can understand. His' logic is one of the world has lived in and he is a wordsmith beyond compare when it comes to appealing to ….your nature…..he means is also an enemy of the worst kind for you….and now he is aware of who hunts him…and he is ready to go to war….please stop seeking the truth it will only lead you to more suffering…" Marie said softly " **_Be sober; be vigilant; because your adversary the devil walks about like a roaring lion seeking whom he may devour"_**

**_Junes Department Store Electronics'_**

Yukiko and Yosuke stood in conversation at the electronics' department until Kanji came and joined them complaining about how he had to walk because he couldn't reach Yuri when he was at home getting ready. They became aware it seemed a young man was watching them and Yukiko noticed it was the same guy she had noticed in passing before and she got the same odd feeling she couldn't explain it she wanted to. He suddenly started to walk towards them and bowed before saying," Excuse me would you all happen know a girl named Yuri Narukami?"

Yosuke's blood felt like it was running cold suddenly as the guy spoke," What is it to you….."

"Don't be a smartass a simple yes or no would do just fine. But scrupulously really thinking about it a pussy like you would be one to keep hiding behind enquiries instead of giving answers Yosuke…what a sorry life you lead. Anyone involved with you just has their world dragged down as you make empty promises that you could never fulfill being you are nothing but a worthless failure. God really I can't even stand to try and keep my façade around you,"

"How do you know my name? Stop talking like you know anything about me bastard!" Yosuke said as though he was sacred as Yukiko and Kanji looked at the boy who was talking to him. What was going on this guy seemed so out there you could just feel like something was not what it seemed, but at the same time you knew that he was a person you wouldn't like to test to show you more of what he was.

"Oh that is not important at all because pretty soon you will be in a position where you will not care about that but if you would just let me say before that event comes to pass... that everyone knows clearly by just meeting you formerly your nothing more than a bitch hiding behind a mask of a real person when it's clear there is no real you…. All three of you…..well better yet put your all waste of fucking time and energy…I can't see why she would waste time being associated with you in the first place…maybe I am asking the wrong people….-"

"Look pal! IF you wanna fight then why don't you shut up and-"

"Oh the loud mouth Kanji I take it? The man that takes on gangs and talks about be a real man and shit like that. Claiming your banging when you merely flaming…..I bet you can light a cigarette with your asshole from all the stories I heard about you" This guy showed no fear of concern for anything he was saying provoking. Kanji took the bait and charged the guy but he was caught by the throat and the guy lifted him in the air by his throat," My oh my what should I what should I do….mmmm maybe you can provide a little entertainment.…maybe I should leave you for your sister to find here? Should I rip you out of your clothes leave you socks and bloomers on and hang by your balls by the horn of a unicorn? On wait unicorn don't exist….well I could always just cut them off and mail them to her later! Oh yay fun time! That would make a great birthday present! Oh yes I can see it no a box with a letter saying….Dear sweet Yuri please have a Happy Birthday and oh here these are by the way…."he laughed in a most easygoing fashion" it's not like she doesn't already own your nuts right? Why not cut out the middle man? "

Yukiko walked slowly to the guy holding Kanji in the air," Please calm down we can talk about this-"

"I don't feel like talking to you so-" The boy dropped Kanji and then there was a silver flash in the air as Yukiko's head went t flying in the air away from her body blood spraying everywhere as nearby customers screamed seeing the horrifying display. Yukiko disembodied head hit the ground and the boy walked over and picked it up while Kanji and Yosuke were to shocked and horrified to even move of make a sound," Look at that I guess she didn't really know how to keep her head in the moment….it's a real embarrassment people like you have been saving people from the TV world in addition to seeming to have never thought the enemy would come right at you so you don't keep your personas activated or at least have the skills to work with them in a flash…..fucking boring….while being fair I guess Yuri is doing all the work" He held the head by the hair and swung it at Kanji who didn't think of dodging or better yet couldn't because of the shock and took the head to the head as it slammed to pieces from the force hitting Kanji's head and Yukiko's blood was splattered all of Kanji and the area around him. Kanji fell to the ground knocked out.

Yuri and Marie heard the screaming had rushed off the source and arrived just in time to see Yukiko's swung head explode on Kanji. Marie whispered in disbelief," Yu….."

Yu looked at the two new arrivals and suddenly as he focused on Yuri he had this childlike manner about him as she was shaking her head with tears in her eyes looking at the scene " Oh dear me I am sorry I seem to have made a mess in front of my dear new playmate. Yuri! Yuri! Did you see what I did? Will play me? Oh are you off that save that kid I threw in the TV? I knew if I got to him before the other guys did I could lure you to me! Please….." His face suddenly got serious and his eyes dark," Don't disappoint me anymore. I don't want the game to end this early,"

TO BE CONTINUED

_((A/N: Story is no way near over . Sorry I had to take a break, then I got sick, and I had a lack of motivation to write this one. But I have been slowly editing other chapters to make them more readable so far just 1 and 2 have been really edited in writing and proofreading but we most likely do 3 and 4 or the week in. Oh and I have never said this story's Yuri was Yu but keep this in mind going forward I had not stated otherwise either. _


	25. About To Go Off

((To make more sense of this please refer to True End "No One is Alone" Persona 4 Special Episode and see if you can figure where this is going. Nonetheless I will explain the full premise of this at the end of this chapter.))

Yuri couldn't talk she was trembling so much from the sight she had just seen of her friend being decapitated…her skin was pastel as the moon and eyes as unmitigated as an uninhabited void" Oh my maybe I over did it a bit I was hoping you go right into a rage and I would get some fun out of you right away. Come on now Yuri why don't you show me some love because I crave to feel your emotions rush out at me…..Or is this pitiful display really helping anything or otherwise anyone else? Isn't your goal right now to save…what was her name oh right Naoto or have you forgotten? Fine I'll just kill someone else until you're ready to play-" Yu suddenly turned around feeling the pure intent to kill behind him as he noticed it was Yuri's aura behind him but Yuri herself was still in front of him **_'An Afterimage! Damn she is fast!' _**He blocked the attack he felt her aiming at his neck with a sword that appeared out of thin air and clashed with the sword Yuri was attacking with herself _'Already using Izanami? When did she have time to summon him I mean I didn't even see her move at all to begin with…truly interesting'_ He grabbed her leg out from under her and slammed her full force down to the ground breaking the tiles of the store under her after swinging her like an whip over his head laughing in a maniacal fashion

Yosuke wanted to howl and run to help Yuri but his anxiety didn't allow hum move or even cause him to be fluent in speaking simple whispers of protest to the current state of affairs. But still while he was petrified he did notice something off nonetheless about Yuri her hair was turning the same shade of silver as the boy's as he hit the ground with her, but it was odd he didn't feel a persona of any connection being used by Yuri at the present time. Normally when she used a persona he could to some degree feel her heart and feelings, but right now he felt nothing at all. What was further he knew in all likely hood Yuri was losing control of herself like when she was fighting Kanji and those guys butted in but…..Yuri wasn't talking in a sadistic way at all or even was showing calm emotion on her face while pressuring and taking attacks….on all accounts he knew of or was told about Yuri normally would be sadistically talking and playing with her prey but right now she had just been attacking like a beast on pure instinct

Yuri kicked her leg out of Yu's grip and got off the ground looking at Yu as she stood up straight as she didn't even seem to be hurt or affected by Yu's counter attack in addition to this Yu didn't look surprised by this in the smallest amount. Her hair was the same color as his now and her eyes irises were pale grey. As she looked at him with a cold stare" Oh my I seemed to have really got a raise out of you finally….well I guess that is what happens when you finger fuck the devil's pussy you're bound to get a reaction one way or the other if you try hard enough" Yuri however didn't look like a person who had been provoked her expression was calm but focused.

"Yosuke…take Kanji and Marie then get out of here. You're not ready for this…. You will just get in my way," Yuri spoke in a soft tone of voice. But Yosuke was still too scared to move. Yuri recognized Yosuke lack of will to move and instead decided to turn to Marie for aid" Marie take them out of here right now….the weak can't hope to stand up before their own fear…so I task these children of fear to you," Her manner of speaking was slowly starting to sound really abnormal and unsympathetic.

"No I can help-"

"Shut the fuck up and get out of here!" Marie's body trembled she hadn't heard Yuri sound so forceful before and understood Yuri wasn't in her normal state of mind so she wasn't to be tested right now….no right she felt ungodly. In a flash she gathered up the two boys with Yosuke who fought back finally wanting to stay with Yuri and ran out of the store. Yu didn't make a move to even stop them he didn't seem interested in other people now that Yuri was before him.

"My you sure are a caring heart! Jesus would approve of sure a selfless action…..or was it a caring action? So what is next are you going to walk on water?" Yu taunted but Yuri calm wasn't thrown off a little.

"Jesus walked on water I'm going to keep it simple and turn an arrogant bastard into a bitch. It's no water into wine mind you but I think we can work on the wine part while we spill your blood," Yuri disappeared out of sight as Yu felt his chest on fire as she once again appeared behind him but instead of attacking at a close range she threw her sword at him at a high speed from a far back distant and it went through his chest. With no hesitation he leisurely pulled it out not seeming at all hurt as the wound on his body only was hemorrhaged for about three seconds before to all appearances seeming to stop from what Yuri could see with her own eyes. Yuri looked at Yu in surprise but keeping her head but still the fact he just pulled a sword out of his chest was something that was not speaking well for her and also meant this boy was not ordinary human.

"Well that was interesting. Seems you are harder to read then I thought you would be. A little disappointing in a sense to be honest but that makes things more fun," Yu said cracking his neck.

Yuri had reserved and taken notice in her mind to this guy's way of speaking _'He is acting like a child who has found long lost friend. Someone just seeking his balance…..also his way speaking reminds me of someone who has been pushed to the edge of madness' _but this wasn't the only thing bothering her at the moment as matters in her mind was racing trying to process everything at once . Why did he seem so familiar to her? Why were they even here right now fighting what seemed like a destined battle? Why did he kill Yukiko? Why was she so calm while fighting right now? Everything was just rushing through her mind right now but she was still calm as a tender wind.

"Tell me Yuri what do you seek most in this life? Is it not freedom that you are a seeker of? Or otherwise more than anything it could be the love of others or the closeness of having a few friends? No you need to put that all aside because people comparable to you and me ought to only strive to be unrestricted from the curse of destiny. Other people they can't understand us at all and will one day betray us because of the power we carry inside of us…the power of madness the power to reveal the truth" Yu walked right to Yuri no hint of fear emanated from his being," I have seen many possibilities of this world…I have lived the same days over and over again and the truth you seek is nothing but a lie personified by the world…"

"I'm not interested in your nonsense,"

"Funny all considering you have had the same thoughts and so on time to time in your own personal life. And I should know…after all you could say we have much more in common than you think…" Yu laughed softly," Be it the only difference between in the two of us is I was once only human, and your trying to become human when clearly you're not meant to be" He went to strike Yuri in the face but Yuri catch his fist in her hand with enough force that you could feel the ground around them rumble on the two connecting" See fueled by pure rage when your strongest and it when you are at you most calm…now if you would just let go of all these bonds that you don't need you would be unstoppable. Oh well I could just do it myself and destroy those bonds myself…hell I already took out Yukiko I guess I can just make her best friend my target…"

Yuri held out her free hand as a card appeared and the store got really dark as it seemed all the light outside was being blocked of slowly and the lights started to flicker till they turned to dim barely working lights. Yu felt something he didn't expect at all coming _'No way she can summon that devil now a;ready?'_ He could fell her heart simultaneously growing colder as all light seemed to be slowly leaving everything around him. The lights when out and now you could tell outside was pure black as well as red light emanated from Yuri "Persona….(Magatsu-Izanagi) " Yuri voice filled the air like a snake weaving through silent water. Yu got away from Yuri having to break the grasp she had on his fist as precipitously in the noiselessly air she let out a earsplitting scream that everyone in town could hear because of the stillness as the glow from her fell and everything disappeared into the darkness suddenly flames seemed to creep up from the floor as glowing red eyes stared at Yu in the darkness on the Department store _'Now it's finally going to get fun! Allow me to feel your bond of hatred and anger my dear Yuri'_

_((AN: Yu here is not a result parallel dimension. And if you remember right Yuri's memories are false. Which begs the question how could Yuri and Yu be exist at the same time? And why does it same like Yu already knows the event's about to unfold, and has lived through them? Next chapter is the biggest event in this story thus far!...and most likely it going to piss so readers off. Hope someone can guess it. The biggest hint is in the first chapter! There is a reason it was in first person)) _


	26. Are We Awake Part 1: Lies

_"As much fun as this would be to drag out we don't have the full time needed to explain things to you so I must do this the fastest way I can think of….It's about time to break you out of this Yuri, but to do that I undesirable have to make you angry and then I may be able to find an opening to break this endless chain that that man has you going through right now…this life is not the one you should be living. On the other hand….this is a little overkill isn't it Yuri? Honestly t I didn't think pissing her off would make her feel so unworldly after she summoned her unrestricted power….still I must admit I have a little too much fun playing the bad guy, but as a note maybe don't fuck with her for while after this is said and done' _Yu was standing there in the dark and going over in his mind his options in which what he could do right now in this situation after being briefly amused with state of affairs he had on his hands now. His plan had been simple one in his mind but as always Yuri was proving to be more of a handful then he had originally thought _'I guess I shouldn't have underestimated her…I mean she is the leader after all and I guess the joker is always a wild card…..that was a bad pun…..happy I didn't say that out loud…back to the point I don't think I have much of chance right now, and the time limit is also up…guess I have to go all or nothing'_

The darkness was finally starting to fill with shadowy dim light sluggishly like night transferring into dawn of a new day as rays of light shined on the spot were Yuri stood. Her hair was still the same leaden grey as Yu's with a red highlight as she was now wearing a blood red leather uniform with leather black leggings and glove of the same material as the two mentioned before. Her eyes almost seemed to still be glowing as they were blood red, and she looked irritated as hell but abnormally composed. Yu was sure that rage was going to consume her by now and that would have been just the perfect situation for him and less guilt about what he was doing on his part. He could deal with the pissed off girl given enough time but the flames on the ground were going to be a issues to work around even if he could right now could take a disastrous blown he could not take the shock of the feeling of his skin burning or being cooked alive….more mental pain then physical pain…so right now he could move without a plan

Yuri was grinning wickedly along with the anger in her eyes " This feels fucking amazing….I have never felt this before," Yu could feel the density of her power burning in his senses as Yuri spoke in a violent tone looking at his right in the eyes not breaking contact with Yu's" Let's Play!" Yu didn't have time or the awareness to know a chain was coming right at his legs before he could feel cold mental whip around his ankle and what felt like an instant he was being drained on the ground as he was swiftly in one moment being pulled towards Yuri who was holding the chain that seemed to be linked to the end of the hilt of her sword. The smashed floor from his own actions against Yuri was digging into his back with the fire burning the now open wounds caused by the rumble as he was pulled to Yuri at a reckless haste the flames on the ground licking at his skin. Yu broke free and started to back up," Get Over here!" Yuri swung the sword by the chain and heaved it at Yu at miraculous swiftness and penetrated his chest and abruptly hurriedly the chained lite of fire along with the sword and melted the skin in addition to Yu's blood around the blade in his chest as Yu was jerked back by the chain with just enough force not break the melted skin around the blade to send him flying towards Yuri who stood ready to attack him.

She sent a bone crackling ferocity fury of fists at him as he reached her. She hammered on the sword pushing it deeper in his chest. The skin being torn slowly that had fused with the sword from the flame pained him is ways that could be descried… what it was wasn't a physical pain that was getting to him…..right now he was using pure willpower to weather through all of this and as he looked for his chance counter Yu discovered he almost didn't have an opening at all," S-s-shit!" He was ready to fight her or so he thought but right now he was be overwhelmed with pure power and speed not to mention the moves she cruelly planned were not the more energy saving as he was use to but seemed to be designed to cause the most pain making it hard for his mind to focus on his own attempts at a counter attack. After some time he managed to get out of her reach with the sword still in him and the bleeding was stopping but it was very slow now_' Shit she knew what she was doing she hit me so fast it slowed down my healing rate to a slow crawl by damaging the nerves and the cells. She isn't fucking around anymore….this is the Yuri __**we**__ know….coming here with a half assed plan may be my down fall'_

"Oh come on why you being such a pussy? You started this and now you can fight back? Man what a fucking boring outcome this has turned out to be, but all considering you didn't give Yukiko a change to fight back either so I don't in truth see why I should give you the integrity of fighting back yourself. Oh well you can take it so I guess I should stop holding back," Yuri suddenly reached in her uniform pocket and pulled out a gun and yanked sword by the chain with full strength out of Yu making him cry in pain finally a little bit. She caught it by the hilt and licked the blood on the blade and held the gun in the other hand" Pick your death please would you like to see Heaven," She held up the gun in her hand" Or would you like to see Hell "She licked the sword and a suggesting manner," Guess you can see both cause I'm about to go….what is the saying….oh yeah H.A.M on you or some bullshit like that"

Yu raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but ask because of his slight playful nature," Ham? You mean you going to make me a sandwich? Shit I thought people had moved passed that. Yuri please stay out of the kitchen because it's too hot in there for me to follow. Besides let's not turn back the progress the time has made,"

"Aww cute you worried about me? Shame you have to go but I'm sure going to enjoy watching you die, but I feel like toying with you a bit first please don't disappoint me….Yu was it?"

Yu looked for once frightened _'Wait…..Marie never said my name loud enough were Yuri would have picked it up….' _He then noticed a figure standing behind Yuri _'Shit out of time…..guess I was having too much fun'_

"Oh that would be interesting to see. Narukami always does seem to have the upper hand in a fight it would be interesting to see him overpowered but…..I am afraid we don't have time to seat back and enjoy ourselves," Yuri looked behind of herself not having felt this person who was taking ever being there…no even now she could not feel him there. A boy stood was she was looking and he seemed to be looking slightly bored with his hands in his pockets seeming to be leaning slightly back. He had short dark blue hair and a light build body wise.

"Minato what are you doing here this isn't what the plan called for….. I was supposed to awaken her there was no need for you to risk coming in here. Don't you trust me I can handle this man," Yu voice suddenly sounded very polite and normal compared to how he had been talking out loud to Yuri.

"I'm sorry Yu, but I don't believe this is the right way to go about this fully….while making her anger is a good way to break her free….we risk killing many others due to the backlash of her power. 'Others' are still connected to all of this we can't be allowed to forget that my friend….The risk is too high for the reward I am afraid…on the other hand I think right now we should be able to talk with Yuri…being that even if she is angry at the moment she is right now for once fully herself or have you not noticed? She knew your name…and I bet she even may feel she knows me"

Yuri was getting confused as she listened to the two boys _talk 'The hell is going on here? Hold on a second…..'_ she looked at her hand as though she didn't know whose it was at first. Something was starting to settle in her mind. She had been moving and talking on pure willpower alone similar to Yu. She hadn't stopped and thought about what she was doing for a minute_' am I really trying to kill someone? If so why am I so calm…..this isn't me…but Yukiko…..was…killed?'_

Yu watched Yuri was her face seemed to go from angry to confusion as Minato directed his attention towards her. Yu suddenly understood what Minato was saying Yuri wasn't losing control at all by getting angry not she was gaining control but it was just hard to notice. Minato was using this small amount of confusion on her part to try and sway Yuri and create an opening _"From what we know she normally goes completely over the edge to a point where she doesn't know what she is doing till the last second, but in this case she while being angry is completely in control of all her actions when is the reason for the strange calm air she has about her….she is being herself without knowing it herself…talk about confusing" _Yu sighed

"Yuri I know you are upset and confused but I would like you to please hear me out for a few minutes. If I say anything you don't like then you have my permission to knock the fuck outta Yu here" Minato said as he slowly walked towards Yuri on full guard cause he knew her body might make her just move if it sense any danger and then there would be another fight to deal with.

Yu was nodding till he caught the last part "Wait…..why me?"

"Don't ask why Yu you're the one who thought coming in here guns blazing was a good idea. You lucky she is holding back or you would go crazy by now from the mental stress,"

Yuri lowered her sword," Wait…you mean I would have killed him right? Because what you just said doesn't make any sense….I was stabbing him though the chest cause I knew-"

"How did you know he could take it Yuri? Just because he took one sword to the chest the first time you got a clear strike on him, no? You know better than that….there is no way you could have known he really could have lived through an all-out attack like what you were doing" Minato spoke calmly," You are not that way Yuri….your mind is always is thinking of possibilities…you must have felt something off…"Yuri it's time to wake up!" Minato was close enough that his put his hand right though Yuri for the brief second she was in thought "Please wake up _Riyu…_"

Yuri felt the world going black around her like she was being sucked away through an tube and the world was getting left behind while she was flowing away_ 'Am I finally going to get to rest?... NO! I don't wanna die here! I don't wanna leave the world in vain. I WANNA LIVE!'_

"Riyu….." A feminine voice came into her ears sympathetically piercing through the obscurity.

_"What, where, who is that talking?"_

"Riyu!"

_"Who is this Riyu…this person is calling?"_

"Riyu! Hold on we are getting you out of here…please stay with us! Hang on! Yu! YU! Are the doors clear can we get out of her without being followed? We can't have much time left before we are detected in this system," The female voice commanded

_"Yu? The boy I was fighting?"_

"We used more time then excepted mam but we still have about five minutes to get moving," Said a another female voice but sound oddly a little mechanical in a way for a brief second as she seemed to be working on something.

"Thanks Aigis sorry to be putting all the work on your shoulders right now, but we have to get her out of her before he can fully brainwash her"

"I would gladly take on more work to save one of our own," The girl named Aigis responded

Yuri felt like her like body she was be lifted up by a unseen force, but everything around her was still dark," I got her off the wires Boss,"

"Stop calling me that Yu for the love of god just Maya….. making me feel old…..," There was a little brief silence before the woman spoke again," as for you there are you ok to carry her? We didn't get you out too long ago-"

"I'm fine….I made a promise to her in that world after all. _For as long as we can stand each other…..._I don't care if that world was real of not…... I carry her to the edge of the hell in back_. _And then I am going to kill the bastard who started all this"

_"That voice…"_ Yuri thought

"Members of S.O.F move!" The voice of the woman called Maya called

A/N: S.O.F doesn't stand for Seekers of Freedom story wise. Also I had to split this chapter because of something I have to look into written in the second part sorry…. Everything will be explained. Also again to any who read this I am sorry for the slow updates. Hospital visits and other stuff going on. I honestly put a lot more thought then it seems in writing so things links up but may not turn the best ~.~ Also the Heaven and Hell is a "Sword Of The New World" Reference


	27. Update

I the author got very sick and could leave the hospital for weeks. Fear not for I am back feeling much better and will be updating very soon to any that care.


	28. Are We Awake Part 2: False Happiness

Yuri sensed her body being carried in a rush as yelling seemed to fill her ears all around her as they seemed like they all were coming outside of the room or building where they were. The person carrying her had a resilient grip on her as if her life were their own as they were breathing hard and slightly shaking. _"I don't care if everything was a dream or false reality I fell in love with this person in that habitation. Even if she doesn't love me now I will protect her with my life because in that place she saved me…no she saved us all from going mad" _

"Move up! I hear guards coming from below! No point in be quiet in movement any longer they know we are here, but they will no open fire till we are outside the building because they do not want to risk damaging their resources and equipment" Maya said as they made their way down a large hall covered in metal and dirt that seemed to be dusted on the walls like the area hadn't been used or visited in a long time," I noticed it coming through before but it seems like this place wasn't visited in a while but that can't be right….the reports we have shown they were closely monitoring Riyu night and day so she couldn't break free. Something isn't right….."

"Um…..boss lady if I may bring to you attention we are on the fifty floor of this complex," Yu said behind everyone else looking out of a window," I think you are overlooking a small fact that is becoming a clear to me as I look out at this view,"

"Your point being?"

"If you look out of the window you will notice a sea of people coming at this building with more guns then the American Army or Mafia….I don't think they give a damn about this place anymore now that we have taken their golden child. I really think they are willing to go to any measures to get back what we have taken away given the orders by their boss. They are a mindless pack of dogs waiting to strike us down to take their false happiness,"

"….Yeah I guess you have a point…."

"Then we just have to start putting some bodies in bags because I don't see any other way around this predicament we are facing sadly," Minato looked depressed as he spoke his word that hit his heart and those around him hard," They are no longer humans just creatures that only know how to follow orders without thoughts of their own clinging to untruths" Minato said with his hands in his pocket walking behind Yu and leaning on him looking out the window. Yu sighed feeling like his was just a wall to support the other boy," They fear their happiness being taken away even if it is a false one like a dog fearing being thrown out by its owner. So they no longer care about some orders and rules and will bend what they must to try and hold on to their false reality…..that is human nature…."

"True happiness is in the eye of the beholder but sometimes that can become tainted as the world of man fight and cling to ideals programed in their minds by others and alas it is hard to really pinpoint knowing the feeling of the today can change due to the effects of the world…sometimes the mind of men can't understand falsehood of fake happiness against their own real desires after so long of having it beaten down into them or after being brainwashed to see what someone else wishes them to see. My happiness is and would be being in place far away not around many people. A place to slip away and forget about the world for even just a short time period and only live for myself and the ones I love without all the meaningless bullshit in the middle of it all, but clearly I can't escape thing happening around me as I tends to find myself in the center of the world shit storm," The voice came from Yuri's body in the arms of the person carrying her. They all looked toward the two people as Yuri's eyes opened slowly" The life of an entertainer is not one that can straightforwardly be defined in the mind of humans. The term means many dissimilar things to many dissimilar people and philosophies. To entertain means in a nutshell to convey joy and conveying joy can be do in many forms. Those people have forgotten real happiness and joy…..they don't have the right to live after they have cast aside thinking for themselves,"

"Riyu? Or is it Yuri…Are you awake already?" Minato asked getting off of Yu and walking in the direction of Yuri.

"My imprisoner isn't very creative in there my name was Yuri-"

"Being fair you last name is Yuri," Minato smirked.

"Go fuck yourself I know that much….I am just a little…I don't know really….confused may be the word" Yuri said bringing a hand to her forehead and sighing," Just the thought of everything right now makes my body feel so cold

"Considering your naked I most likely will later, and that might explain the cold feeling you have….."

"Wait…why am I naked," Yuri looked at her body and sure enough she was butt naked," Why the hell?"

"Yuri?" The person holding Yuri voice her name and Yuri looked sadly at the face of the girl she recognized as Chie," Your Yuri right?"

"I don't know…Chie….now isn't the time….please just…not right now," Yuri slowly got out of Chie's arms as Yu threw her a long coat and she put it on," Sorry give me a little time to wake up….but I did mean every word in there….." Yuri looked really miserable but didn't shy away from Chie as most people in the room figured she would have.

"Baby Girl how is you memory?" Asked Maya as she was concerned for Yuri but at the same time knew they didn't have the time to do all of this right now.," I know we are rushing but I wanna make sure if you are ok and your memory is the fastest way to check on you,"

"I don't remember everything, but I know the basics. Your names, your backgrounds, events that have taken place, but I don't remember a lot about myself….sorry that is all the details I can give you right now Maya,"

"I understand sorry for the rushed words"

"No it's okay don't worry yourself about that," Yuri said walking to the window and then put her hand on Yu's back," We need to talk later," Yu understood what she was saying and just nodded before turning to false her and look her in the eyes and then hugged her as he notice slight tears in her eyes

"I sorry….I wish I could really let you live my life….." Yu said softly.

"I didn't wanna wake up Yu…..I didn't wanna….why…why couldn't you all just leave me?" Yuri's face was buried in Yu chest as every was quiet getting ready to fight, but took this one moment more to her this girl's word of sorrow.


End file.
